Your Eyes
by schwarzhaarige
Summary: AR!/"Aku telah melakukan semua yang aku mampu untuk melindungi Konoha. Sekarang, bolehkah aku bersamamu lagi, ..."/A story about their reason./Tentang ketakutan, tentang kesepian, tentang kerapuhan. Tak mudah juga, menyimpan semua itu seorang diri./Naruto x Naori/OOC!/MindtoRnr?
1. Prolog: Perselisihan Kemauan

**_Original Story by _****_schwarzhaarige_**

**_Disclaimer: Not own anything_**

* * *

**PROLOG:**

**PERSELISIHAN KEMAUAN**

* * *

**.**

Berbagai mimpi mengaduk-aduk benak Naruto, berkembang dan hidup berdasarkan hukum-hukum mereka sendiri. _Ia menyaksikan anak-anak akademi ninja Konoha berlari-larian saling kejar beramai-ramai di pinggir sungai kecil bagian barat desa Konoha, matahari senja menerpa wajah-wajah bahagia mereka menjadi hangat dengan tawa. Ibu-ibu mereka menunggu di atas dataran tanah yang lebih tinggi dari tempat mereka bermain,saling berbicara satu sama lain dengan sama hangatnya. Ketika matahari akan tergantikan perannya dengan sang rembulan, ibu-ibu itu menyuruh anak-anak mereka pulang, dan bersama-sama kembali dengan raut pengharapan; mereka menginginkan semua ini akan terulang lagi besok._

Naruto benar-benar menyadari kekurangannya; ia tidak memiliki masa-masa seperti itu, baik itu dalam sadarnya, ataupun mimpi-mimpinya. Ia menghembuskan napas-napas lelah melihat garis-garis lembayung di cakrawala, semua terlihat sangat jauh berbeda, penduduk Konoha berstatus warga biasa hidup tenang dalam kehangatan keluarga mereka, dirinya ketika sadar hanya merasakan kekosongan, Naruto bertanya-tanya, kenapa yang namanya kekosongan ternyata malah membuat sesak? Hatinya tidak pernah lagi menyentuh perasaan-perasaan yang nyaman ketika matanya terbangun.

Menghembuskan napas yang lelah untuk yang kesekian kali, ia pun menegakkan tubuhnya dengan tertatih. Tubuh lelahnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tempat ia menyaksikan anak-anak tadi bermain, ingatan-ingatan manis dan juga pahit yang tidak pernah berhenti menjadi bagian isi kepalanya, menemani perjalanan singkat dalam menuju persinggahan, sebelum besoknya dia akan menjalankan kembali misi seumur hidup yang ia emban.

Karena terlalu sering berpergian, ia menjadi bingung perihal kepulangan, yang manakah rumah dan yang manakah persinggahan? Tapi setelah kejadian yang telah cukup lama berlalu, ia merasa tidak pernah lagi pulang ke rumah, yang tersisa dari rumah bagi Naruto, mungkin hanya tidur dan ketidaksadarannya.

Bertahun-tahun hidup hanya untuk menjalani misi yang ia emban sendiri, tanpa pernah berpikir kapan misi ini akan berakhir untuknya, ia pun berkali-kali telah merasa lelah menjadi bagian dari dunia ini. Sepertinya Naruto hanya butuh tempat pulang, rumah untuknya menumpaskan segala kesayuan.

Hatinya selalu menangis ketika ia mulai bermimpi, asanya tak pernah berhenti memohon untuk tetap tinggal, di dalam mimpi yang menjadi tempat ia merasa benar-benar ditemani. Karena ketika ia bermimpi, ia bertemu seseorang yang selalu ia rindukan dalam sadarnya, sosok itu selalu menjadi bagian paling harap dalam tidurnya, seseorang yang menjadi penyebab dia masih bisa melihat dunia.

Kesadarannya terketuk oleh tujuannya berjalan, di depannya berdiri kokoh sebuah apartemen sederhana dengan segala keterbatasannya, sebuah persinggahan yang sangat baik karena memberinya ruang, untuk sekali lagi kembali ke rumah.

Perasaan legah sedikit menghinggapi hatinya ketika ia telah memasuki apartemen itu, ia rasa sudah waktunya untuk kembali bertemu dengan(N)ya. Naruto tidak menyentuh kegiatan lain setelah ia memasuki apartemen. Memasuki kamar tidur dan langsung menutup mata untuk kembali, dalam sebuah kehangatan.

* * *

Rona putih dihamparkan pada kedua bola mata hitam yang telah menjadi bagian dari Naruto, tidak ada benda-benda, hanya bidang-bidang putih kosong yang tertangkap netranya. Suara yang memberi penuh kenyamanan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah pulang Naruto, aku pikir akan lebih lama,"

Sebuah senyum hangat terpoles di wajah Naruto. Di depannya berdiri seorang wanita cantik, surai ungu yang membingkai wajahnya terlihat sangat cocok, wajahnya menjadi lebih indah karena senyum manis yang diukir dengan sangat sempurna.

"Lebih cepat menemuimu kurasa lebih baik, Naori,"

"_Mou_..." Naori berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan tangan yang direntangkan kedepan layaknya meraba-raba. Naruto yang melihat itu buru-buru mendekati Naori dan memegang tangannya, Naori yang merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh tangan yang sedikit lebih besar dari tangannya, menjatuhkan kepalanya ke depan hingga tersandar di dada Naruto. "Kurasa kau hanya sudah merindukanku lagi Naruto,"

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya, ia membelai surai ungu Naori. "Lagi-lagi kau benar,"

Bibir Naori kembali mempoles senyum manis, kedua kelopak matanya menutup rapat. Naruto menatap kelopak mata Naori yang tertutup, wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, sangat tidak cocok untukmu,"

Naruto tersentak. Naori, dia memang tidak bisa melihat raut sedih pada wajah Naruto, namun nalurinya memberitahu.

"Kurasa cukup sulit melakukannya, Naori,"

Naori menengadah, dan tersenyum kepada Naruto. "Aku disini Naruto, dalam pelukanmu,"

Naruto membalas senyum itu dengan hangat. "Kau benar, kau memang disini."

* * *

_Matahari terbit pada pagi miliknya diiringi dengan semburat merah muda kekuningan yang megah. Udara terasa segar, manis, dan menghangat. Naruto membuka matanya karena terpaan sinar matahari, kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya, iris hijau kusamnya melirik-lirik di sekitaran tempatnya beristirahat, hanya pohon-pohon yang berbaris sejajar yang tertangkap netranya._

_Matahari telah memulai pekerjaannya, Naruto sudah harus kembali ke Konoha untuk melaporkan misi yang telah ia selesaikan dari Hokage. Hanya sebuah misi A-Rank untuk seorang Jounin seperti dirinya, ia diberi waktu sampai hari ini untuk segera melaporkan hasil misi kepada Hokage, karena itu ia harus bergegas kembali ke Konoha sebelum matahari terbenam._

_Naruto tidak sendirian menjalani misi ini, ia ditemani oleh Naori yang saat ini masih tertidur di bawah rindang pohon. Naruto memandang wajah tidur Naori dengan raut penasaran, "Apakah aku baru sadar? Naori terlihat cantik ketika tidur." Ada layung yang karam di pelupuk pipinya setelah mengatakan itu, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menyadari apa yang dia ucapkan._

_"Naori, bangunlah, kita harus kembali ke Konoha sekarang," ungkap Naruto, dia juga menggoyang pelan bahu Naori membuat sang empunya membuka mata perlahan menampilkan iris hitamnya._

_"Emm... apakah sudah pagi?" balas Naori dengan sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya._

_"Hn, dilihat dari matahari, sepertinya ini jam tujuh pagi,"_

_Naori mengucek-ucek kelopak matanya untuk memberikan kesadaran, "Sepertinya kita harus bergegas, jika ingin sampai di Konoha sebelum matahari terbenam," Naori sedikit menguap setelah mengucapkan itu, dia kemudian berdiri menyusul Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu berdiri._

_"Lebih baik kita mencari air terlebih dahulu, wajah kusutmu terlihat jelek,"_

_Naori mendelik kearah Naruto, dia melayangkan pukulan kearah ubun-ubun Naruto. "ITTAI!"_

_"Dasar tidak sopan,"_

_Naruto mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya. "Kau benar-benar wanita yang kejam, Naori,"_

_"Mau ku pukul lagi?" Naori mengangkat kepalan tangannya._

_"Ti-tidak terima kasih, itu tadi sudah cukup,"_

_"Baguslah." Naori berbalik arah, dan beranjak untuk mencari sumber air._

_Naruto melebarkan matanya, apa ia tadi sempat melihat Naori tersenyum? Itu sebuah senyum kecil yang manis. Dengan sendirinya, telah tersimpan rapih di dalam ingatan Naruto._

* * *

Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian telapak tangan Naori pada rambutnya, tangan Naori begitu lembut menyentuhnya, mungkin karena ada cinta dalam tindakan itu.

Naori membawa wajahnya menghadap wajah Naruto yang terlihat damai dalam pangkuannya. "Kau sepertinya sangat kelelahan Naruto, aku bisa merasakannya,"

"Kau selalu mengetahui aku, Naori,"

"Fufufu... Jangan membuatku terlihat seperti seorang paranormal, Naruto,"

"Hey, itu memang benar, bahkan tanpa mata, kau—" mulut Naruto terkatup, matanya menyendu menatap wajah Naori.

Naori menyadari perubahan air muka Naruto, "Sudah kubilang, jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu," Naori meraba pipi Naruto, kemudian membelainya. "jika aku bisa melihatnya, pasti akan ku ejek,"

Naruto hanya diam. Ia membawa tangannya menggenggam tangan Naori yang membelai pipinya, "Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa waktu itu kau tidak pergi meninggalkan aku, dengan begitu seharusnya kau masih hidup," Naruto membawa tangan yang satunya menyentuh kelopak mata Naori. "Kau pun masih bisa melihat Konoha yang kau cintai,"

Naori mengeluarkan senyum teduhnya setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto tadi, "Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk meninggalkanmu saat itu, Naruto," Naori kemudian menggenggam tangan Naruto yang menyentuh kelopak matanya dengan tangan yang tadi membelai surai kuning pucat Naruto, "Dan kau harus tahu kenapa aku mencintai Konoha," Naori membawa tangan Naruto yang ia genggam dan menaruh tangan itu ke pipinya. "Itu karena Konoha menjadi tempatku bertemu denganmu,"

Mata Naruto memerah mendengarkan segala yang diucapkan Naori kepadanya, ia mengeraskan rahang menahan likuid bening agar tidak jatuh dari ujung matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto, kau semakin menjalani hari-hari yang berat karena aku," wajah dari Naori mulai menampakkan raut-raut sendu, "Maafkan aku, karena keegoisanku yang memilih kau untuk tetap hidup," suara Naori mulai terdengar parau di telinga Naruto. "A-aku, hanya tidak mampu untuk melihat Konoha, yang tanpa kehadiranmu,"

Naruto semakin mengeraskan rahangnya, ia menahan napas, "Apa kau pikir hal itu tidak berlaku untukku, Naori," Naruto mendadak merasa menjadi pria yang lemah, atau mungkin semenjak sepeninggalan Naori, hatinya telah menjadi bagian paling lemah dari dirinya. "Kau bahkan meninggalkan beban yang sangat sulit, untuk kujalani sendiri,"

Naori tak kuasa untuk menahan sesenggukkannya, wajahnya sangat terlihat jelas menangis, walaupun tidak ada air mata yang keluar dari kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Naruto menatap Naori dengan iba.

"Aku terus berjuang melindungi Konoha seperti yang kau inginkan," mata hitam pada Naruto tak berhenti memasati raut-raut wajah Naori, yang tampak semakin menangis. "Aku menderita, kau tidak lagi seperti dulu yang terus menemaniku ketika berjuang."

* * *

_Ledakan-ledakan bersuara menghempaskan malam, burung-burung berterbangan dari sangkarnya yang berada di pohon yang telah tumbang. Cahaya bulan bersinar sangat terang, sebuah fenomena yang indah, tapi tidak merefleksikan keindahannya tersebut kepada seluruh bumi._

_"Naruto, kita terjebak, musuh tahu kita akan datang," Itachi dengan wajah risau yang tertutup topeng anbu mengeluh kepada Naruto._

_Naruto hanya diam, ia menatap tajam tiga orang yang berdiri di hadapannya, dia terkejut rencana penyergapannya bersama Itachi dan Naori dapat disadari oleh musuh, membuatnya mencengkram erat tanto yang berada di genggaman tangan kanannya._

_"Kita harus secepatnya menyelamatkan Michiru-Dono sebelum terlambat," Naruto menolah kearah Naori yang berada di sisi kirinya. "Naori, aku dan Itachi akan menahan mereka disini, kau pergi dan selamatkan Michiru-Dono,"_

_"Tidak, aku akan disini bersamamu,"_

_"Jangan membantah, Naori! Jika kita tidak cepat, maka—"_

_"Apapun yang kau katakan, aku akan tetap disini untuk menemanimu." Naori pun menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk bertarung._

_Naruto menggeram, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada tiga orang yang di hadapannya, "Itachi, kau yang pergi menyelamatkan Michiru-Dono." Naruto berbicara tanpa menoleh kepada Itachi, Itachi yang mendengarkan itu mengangguk dan melesat pergi dengan secepatnya dari sana._

_"Tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi." Kongo, pria besar yang menjadi musuh mereka melesat kearah Itachi yang melompati dahan-dahan pohon untuk menghentikannya._

_Itachi berhenti di salah satu dahan pohon, dia melihat Kongo yang tidak jauh di depannya dengan mata Sharingan yang menyala di balik topengnya. Itachi mulai bersiap ketika dia melihat Kongo yang melompat kearahnya._

_Kongo melayangkan tinju besarnya setelah berada tepat di hadapan Itachi, sebelum Itachi sempat menghindar dan tinju Kongo belum mengenainya, Naruto muncul di samping Kongo, ia menendang tangan Kongo yang berniat memukul Itachi itu, akibatnya Kongo kehilangan daya serangnya dan tubuh yang terhuyung._

_Naruto mencengkram kerah belakang pakaian Kongo dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengangkat tubuh Kongo dan melemparkan kearah kedua rekannya itu. Tubuh Kongo yang meluncur bebas ditahan oleh rekannya yang seorang pria._

_"Itachi, aku mengandalkanmu." Itachi yang mendengar Naruto, hanya mengangguk dan kembali melesat pergi._

_Ishidate, pria jangkung yang tadi menahan tubuh Kongo menggeram melihat itu. "Sepertinya kau cukup yakin, bisa menghentikan kami hanya dengan dua orang,"_

_Naruto tidak menjawab, ia berpindah tempat menggunakan Shunshin no jutsu ke sebelah Naori yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan. Naruto kemudian menatap ketiga musuh mereka dengan dingin. "Naori, aku akan melawan dua pria disana, kau hadapilah wanita yang satu itu."_

_Naori hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar itu, Sharingan mulai aktif di balik topeng anbunya, dia mengeratkan tanto dalam genggamannya bersiap untuk menyerang atau jika ada serangan._

_"Hey-hey, apa kau terlalu sombong ingin melawan dua dari kami sendirian?" Ishidate mengubah ekspresinya menjadi kesal, dia melepas sarung tangan yang ia kenakan, sehingga terlihat bentuk dari kedua tangannya yang aneh dan ada satu bola mata di masing-masing punggung tangannya._

_Naruto hanya diam, wajahnya mengeras di balik topeng anbu yang ia kenakan. Ia memang mengetahui bahaya pada kedua tangan Ishidate berkat pertempuran yang sebelumnya mereka lakukan di pasisir pantai, namun tetap saja menyulitkan melawan dua orang yang salah satunya memiliki kemampuan berbahaya itu._

_"Kau benar-benar akan kubunuh." Ishidate langsung melesat kearah Naruto diikuti oleh Kongo. Ishidate yang sampai terlebih dahulu di hadapan Naruto merentangkan tangannya ingin mencengkram kepala Naruto, Naruto menghindar dengan melompat sedikit ke samping, namun ia dikejutkan oleh Kongo yang berada di sampingnya dengan pukulan yang siap menghantam kepalanya._

_Naruto menunduk menghindari pukulan Kongo, ia kemudian menggerakkan siku kanannya menyerang perut Kongo. Kongo tersentak dan memuntahkan ludah, Naruto terus menyerang dengan melayangkan tendangan keras menyarang ke rusuk kanan Kongo, membuatnya terlempar menabrak batang pohon._

_Naruto kemudian memutar tubuhnya merasakan seseorang menyerangnya dari belakang, ia melihat tangan Ishidate yang melewati tubuhnya, kemudian tangan Ishidate itu ia cengkram, setelahnya, ia langsung menendang perut Ishidate membuat si empunya memuntahkan ludah._

_Naruto menarik tangan Ishidate untuk membawa tubuhnya terbanting ke tanah. Ishidate tertohok karena tubuhnya menghantam tanah, lewat matanya yang melebar, ia melihat Naruto sudah siap menusuknya dengan tanto, Ishidate tidak membiarkan hal itu, ia menangkap bilah pedang Naruto dengan tangannya yang tidak dicengkram tangan Naruto dan merubahnya menjadi batu._

_Naruto menggeram melihat tantonya diubah menjadi batu oleh Ishidate, ia melepas cengkramannya pada tangan Ishidate, dan buru-buru menghindari tangan Ishidate yang tadi ia cengkram mengarah padanya._

_Ishidate berdiri dengan wajah yang menampakkan kemurkaan, tanto Naruto yang telah menjadi batu dalam genggaman tangannya, ia buang ke sembarang arah._

_Naruto menatap nyalang kepada Ishidate, dia memikirkan berbagai macam cara bagaimana untuk mengalahkan Ishidate tanpa tersentuh telapak tangannya yang berbahaya itu. Tiba-tiba Naruto terpikir akan Naori, dirinya mengawasi kawasan di dekatnya mencari Naori, sebelum dia sempat menemukan keberadaan Naori, ia dikejutkan dengan Kongo yang telah berdiri di sampingnya melayangkan pukulan, Naruto secepat mungkin memposisikan kedua tangannya membentuk X di sisi wajahnya untuk menahan pukulan Kongo._

_Naruto terhempas karena pukulan dari Kongo, meski ia telah menahannya, namun kuatnya pukulan Kongo tetap memberinya daya dorong sehingga membuat dirinya terlempar beberapa meter sebelum menabrak pohon._

_Naruto mendecih, dia menahan perih pada permukaan tangan kanannya yang tadi melakukan kontak dengan pukulan Kongo. Suara-suara dentingan logam mengusik telinga Naruto, ia mengalihkan pandangnya kearah suara itu, dan menemukan Naori sedang bertarung sengit dengan seorang wanita rekan musuhnya._

_Naruto setelah melihat itu merasa cukup yakin Naori dapat mengatasinya sendiri, ia kembali menatap dua orang musuh di depannya yang saling berdiri dibatasi jarak. Ia berharap dapat menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat._

**_._**

_Naruto menghembuskan napas yang menderu, wajah yang tersembunyi di balik topengnya yang kini tampak retak mengeluarkan peluh-peluh kelelahan. Bertarung dengan menggunakan kecepatannya secara terus-menerus karena melawan dua orang musuh, dan membalas serangan-serangan dari kedua orang yang berbahaya itu dengan jutsu-jutsu miliknya yang tak sedikit memakan chakra, cukup membuatnya kelelahan._

_Naruto melihat Kongo yang terbujur kaku di atas tanah dengan lubang menganga di dada kirinya, jantung dari pria besar itu sepertinya telah hancur, membuatnya mati terlebih dahulu daripada rekannya, Ishidate._

_Ishidate terbaring tidak jauh dari Kongo, dengan mata yang telah tertutup dan terlihat seperti tidak lagi bernapas, ada darah yang mengalir keluar dari lubang hidung dan sudut bibirnya, sepertinya tulang-tulang rusuk dari Ishidate telah hancur dan patah sehingga menusuk organ dalamnya._

_Naruto sembari mengatur napas, ia mengalihkan pandangan dari musuh-musuhnya yang telah mati itu. Ia sudah selesai disini, dan matanya yang menangkap Naori yang berjalan kearahnya, tampaknya ia pun juga telah menyelesaikan bagiannya._

_Tiba-tiba Ishidate bangkit dengan tertatih dari perbaringannya, ia mengambil pisau dengan bilah yang cukup panjang dari balik pinggangnya dan melesat kearah Naruto. Naruto tidak menyadari Ishidate yang akan menhunuskan pisau kepadanya, karena saat itu dia tengah menghadap kearah Naori._

_Naori melihat tindakan buruk yang dilakukan oleh Ishidate, ia menggenggam tantonya kemudian melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto. Naruto terkejut melihat Naori yang tiba-tiba melesat cepat dan melewati tubuhnya, setelah mendengar teriakan sakit dari seseorang di belakangnya membuat ia menyadari apa yang terjadi._

_Naruto mengeluarkan pedang chakra yang tersemat di paha kirinya, ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Ishidate dengan wajah penuh kesakitan karena tangannya yang terputus dengan darah yang mengucur deras._

_Naruto memadati bilah pedang chakra-nya dengan chakra elemen angin, kemudian dengan cepat menghunuskannya tepat menembus jantung Ishidate. Ishidate memuntahkan darah yang banyak dari mulutnya, ia langsung mati tanpa memiliki sedikit kesempatan hanya untuk memaki Naruto barang satu kata pun._

_Naruto mendorong tangannya menjatuhkan tubuh Ishidate untuk melepaskan pedang chakra-nya yang terhunus di jantung Ishidate, Naruto melepaskan topengnya dan memandang kearah Naori sembari menghembuskan napas legah dan mengukir seulas senyum kecil. "Arigatou, Naori,"_

_Naori pun ikut melepas topengnya dan membalas senyum Naruto dengan senyum hangat. "Dou itashimasthe."_

**.**


	2. Warisan Untuk Melindungi

**WARISAN UNTUK MELINDUNGI**

* * *

**.**

Saat pagi, berkas cahaya matahari menerobos masuk melalui jendela, menghangatkan wajah Naruto. Sambil menggosok-gosok mata, ia duduk di tepi ranjang. Lantai kayu pinus terasa dingin di permukaan kakinya, dia merenggangkan jari-jari kaki untuk lebih meresapi rasa dingin itu.

Tubuhnya masih merasakan perasaan lelah yang menjalar ke sekujur tubuh, istirahat semalam tidak terlalu cukup untuk dirinya. Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa-rasa pegal yang menggerogotinya, pandangannya masih mengabur karena belum terlalu mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk digunakan. Pagi sudah tidak pernah lagi nyaman untuknya.

Napasnya selalu terhembus dengan berat setiap kali ia terjaga dari peristirahatan, entah kenapa itu dapat terjadi, mungkin karena ketika ia tertidur, ia tidak benar-benar mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Hari masih cukup pagi untuk orang-orang melakukan semacam aktivitas, Naruto pun juga seharusnya berpikir seperti itu. Namun, dirinya yang sekarang tidak bisa sesantai seperti waktu ia dulu. Memang tidak perlu terburu-buru, tapi setidaknya ia harus mulai menyiapkan dirinya sekarang.

Menggerakkan tubuh untuk membawa dirinya pergi ke kamar kecil, melakukan persiapan awal untuk mulai melakukan persiapannya yang lain. Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya dengan guyuran air kamar mandi, dia menatap refleksi dirinya pada cermin yang terletak di kamar kecil—Tubuhnya terlalu kurus, wajah yang pucat dihiasi berkas hitam samar yang tercetak di bawah matanya seperti panda.

Mata hitam yang menampilkan kesayuan melihat refleksi Naruto pada cermin. "Hari ini sama seperti kemarin, ya?" Tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa, napasnya belum lama ini mulai berhembus normal, dia menyentuh cermin yang menampilkan replika mata hitamnya; seperti menutup sebelahnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak sanggup untuk menjalani tugas hari ini, tapi dia memaksakan diri, ia yakin mampu melakukannya, karena ini selalu terjadi setiap harinya.

Selesai dari membersihkan diri, Naruto langsung menyiapkan tubuhnya dengan pakaian yang biasa ia kenakan; kaos putih lengan panjang seperti kemeja yang tipis ditutupi jubah hitam, celana hitam panjang yang dilengkapi sepatu standar ninja berwarna sama membungkus kakinya.

Naruto memandangi matahari yang telah sepenuhnya terbit dari balik kaca jendela. Pagi selalu terasa sangat singkat bagi dirinya, meskipun yang ia lakukan hanya sekedar mengemas diri. Matahari itu bersinar terang, bias-bias cahayanya menembus kaca jendela menyilaukan mata Naruto. Hari yang begitu cerah untuk dia menjalani misinya lagi, tapi sebelum itu, ia terlebih dahulu harus melaporkan sesuatu kepada Hokage.

* * *

"Jadi begitu, Akatsuki sudah mulai benar-benar bergerak untuk menangkap _Bijuu_," Tsunade Senju, sang _Godaime_ Hokage, cucu dari _Shodaime_ Hokage—Hashirama Senju, berucap dengan raut wajah dan nada suara yang keberatan menanggapi laporan dari Naruto.

"Benar, Hokage-_sama_, mereka mungkin akan memulai dari ekor satu, kedatangan Itachi dan Hoshigaki Kisame ke Konoha dua setengah tahun lalu hanyalah tanda pengenal dari mereka," terang Naruto kepada Tsunade dengan bahasa yang hormat. "Aku masih belum bisa untuk bergerak leluasa saat di Amegakure, karena itu jumlah dan profil anggota dari Akatsuki belum dapat aku ketahui semuanya,"

"Apa kau tidak bertemu dengan Itachi?" tanya Tsunade.

Naruto menggeleng, "Sangat sulit untuk bertemu dengan Itachi," raut wajahya menampilkan kegelisihan. "Akatsuki memiliki mata-mata yang sangat ahli, aku tidak tahu dia siapa, keberadaanku di sekitar mereka selalu hampir diketahuinya, aku jadi tidak bisa bertindak lebih jauh,"

Tsunade menggeram, wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi yang sama dengan Naruto. "Apa kau perlu bantuan untuk menjalani misi ini? Aku tidak bisa membebani misi ini seorang kepadamu," tawaran Tsunade kepada Naruto terdengar seperti sebuah ironi, Konoha belum memiliki ninja selain Naruto yang mampu mengemban misi ini.

"Itu tidak perlu Hokage-_sama_, Naori telah mempercayai sebagian dari dirinya kepadaku untuk melindungi Konoha," Naruto tidak bermaksud untuk meremehkan ninja Konoha yang lain dengan menolak tawaran dari Tsunade, "Akatsuki akan membawa bahaya yang sangat besar untuk dunia, Konoha pun pasti akan terlibat, memburu para _Jinchuriki_ adalah langkah awal mereka," ia tidak bisa membiarkan Konoha mengorbankan orang lain, para ninja Konoha yang lain harus mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan lain yang bisa terjadi.

Tsunade menatap iba kepada Naruto, dia mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Naruto emban, kewajibannya untuk melindungi Konoha sebagai ninja Konoha bukanlah alasan utamanya, wasiat dan warisan dari Naori lah yang menutut Naruto untuk memikul beban ini. Ini bukan tentang menepati janji atau melindunginya, sesuatu yang lebih menyedihkan, karena beban inilah satu-satunya yang tersisa, dan menjadi alasan Naruto untuk terus hidup.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lemah menerima tatapan belas kasih dari Tsunade, ia menyadari dirinya sekarang tidak lebih dari sekedar alat untuk melindungi Konoha, dan ia pun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. "Aku tidak masalah untuk menjalani misi ini sendirian, Hokage-_sama_,"

Tsunade hanya bisa meringis mendengar penuturan Naruto, bukan karena ia adalah Hokage yang tidak mampu memberikan pilihan yang terbaik, tapi kenyataan pada Naruto lah yang membuat ia lebih dari tidak tega untuk membiarkan Naruto menjalani semua ini sendirian.

"Jika memang begitu, aku hanya bisa menyerahkan semua ini padamu, kau akan tetap menjalani misi ini sendirian," Tsunade pasrah, ia dengan berat hati mengambil keputusan ini, "tapi, apa kau tidak bisa beristirahat? Hanya untuk hari ini," yang diucapkan Tsunade bukan seperti sebuah pertanyaan, lebih seperti sebuah permohonan.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar apa yang diucapkan Tsunade, "Sebelumnya terimakasih atas keputusan yang telah anda ambil ini, Hokage-_sama_," Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya sesaat kepada Tsunade. "Aku sudah cukup beristirahat tadi malam, selain itu, Konoha harus memberi tahu tentang Akatsuki ini kepada desa yang lain, untuk menjalin kerjasama, dan membuat Konoha tetap baik-baik saja,"

"Apa kau bermaksud untuk menjadi utusan yang menyampaikan informasi ini kepada desa lain?" tanya Tsunade, nada suaranya berubah dingin dan memberat.

"Karena hanya aku—"

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" Tsunade menggebrak meja kerjanya, dia menatap tajam kepada Naruto. "Dan hentikan omong kosong soal hanya kau yang pantas melakukan hal ini,"

"Tapi, Hokage-_sama_, selain Sunagakure, desa lain tidak akan membiarkan ninja Konoha masuk dengan mudah," Naruto membungkuk sekali lagi kepada Tsunade dalam waktu yang lebih lama. "Biarkan aku yang melakukannya, aku punya cara untuk masuk dan mendapat kesepakatan dari desa lain,"

Tsunade mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat, sehingga terlihat buku-buku tangannya yang memucat, "Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti Naruto? Untuk sekali saja," lirih Tsunade.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, dia menatap Tsunade yang sedang menundukkan wajah, "Aku sudah cukup untuk mengerti, Hokage-_sama_, sedari awal Konoha memang tidak membutuhkan orang lain selain aku, untuk melakukan ini," ungkap Naruto.

Tsunade berdecak, semua ini sudah keterlaluan, apakah Konoha memang kejam menyiksa Naruto seperti ini? Atau, Naruto lah yang sebenarnya menyiksa dirinya sendiri? Prasangka-prasangka itu membuat Tsunade semakin menggeram.

"Lakukan sesukamu," balas dingin Tsunade.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarkan itu, kemudian menghembuskan napas kelelahan. Naruto pun teringat akan satu hal lagi yang harus ia sampaikan kepada Tsunade. "Aku hampir lupa menyampaikan ini, Hokage-_sama_," ucap Naruto menarik perhatian Tsunade. "Menma dan Jiraya-_Sama_ telah kembali, mereka mengatakan akan tiba hari ini di Konoha, ketika kemarin aku bertemu mereka di perbatasan _Hi no Kuni_,"

"Begitukah?" tanggap malas Tsunade, dia sudah kehilangan _mood_-nya untuk berbicara dengan Naruto, padahal yang disampaikan Naruto adalah sebuah berita besar baginya, karena akan bertemu lagi dengan Menma yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan nada bicara Tsunade, "Konoha akan sangat bergantung kepada Menma setelah ini, karena _Kyuubi_ yang tersegel dalam tubuhnya itulah, yang paling diinginkan Akatsuki," Naruto menatap Tsunade dan kemudian untuk sekali lagi membungkuk sesaat, "Aku akan kembali menjalani misi Hokage-_sama_, tolong sampaikan salamku kepada Kakashi-_san_, karena aku tidak sempat untuk menemuinya." Dan setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto menghilang, menyisahkan angin-angin yang mengitari tempat ia berdiri tadi sebelum menghilang.

Dan Tsunade disana hanya memandangi kepergian Naruto dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan ...

* * *

Saat mereka sampai di Konoha pagi harinya, Menma dan Jiraya merasakan perasaan mereka lebih baik, perjalanan panjang yang mereka tempuh memang melelahkan, tapi semua itu seakan terbayar dengan mereka yang telah sampai di Konoha.

Penjaga gerbang Konoha—Izumo dan Kotetsu, melihat mereka berjalan melewati gerbang memasang ekspresi gembira, ini adalah suatu berita besar yang ditunggu-tunggu sebagian kecil penduduk Konoha.

Sebelum Izumo dan Kotetsu sempat menyapa mereka berdua, Menma terlebih dahulu bergerak melepas tas sandangnya dan berlari menuju tiang penyangga listrik kemudian menapakinya hingga berdiri di pangkal tiang itu.

Menma tersenyum lebar menatap keseluruhan Konoha dari tempatnya berdiri, dia merentangkan kedua tangannya, "KONOHA, _OMATASE_, '_TTEBAYOU_!" Teriak Menma.

Jiraya yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "_Yare-yare_." Gumam Jiraya, dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kearah pondok kecil di dekat gerbang. "Woo… Izumo dan Kotetsu, kah?"

Izumo dan Kotetsu melihat Jiraya, "_Domo_, Jiraya-_sama_, kami harap perjalanan anda lancar-lancar saja," ucap Izumo, kemudian mereka berdua membungkuk sebentar kepada Jiraya.

"Yaah! kalian berdua sama sekali tidak berubah ternyata," senyum nostalgia mengembang di wajah Jiraya setelah mengucapkan itu.

"Aah iya, anda pun tidak begitu mengalami perubahan, Jiraya-_sama_," balas Kotetsu.

"Hokage-_sama_ dan yang lainnya akan merasa senang mengetahui kedatangan kalian, Jiraya-sama," terang Izumo.

"Hmm.. hmm.. sepertinya begitu, dua tahun lebih tidak bertemu, Tsunade sudah pasti merindukan aku," ujar Jiraya dengan ekspresi puas, dia berkecak pinggang dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Kuharap akan seperti itu, Jiraya-_sama_/_kuharap akan seperti itu, _Jiraya-_sama_," Izumo dan Kotetsu dengan wajah yang berseri-seri serempak mengatakan itu kepada Jiraya.

Jiraya dengan cepat mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, matanya menatap suram kepada dua penjaga gerbang itu, "Apa barusan kalian bermaksud mengejekku?"

Izumo dan Kotetsu berkeringat dingin merasakan nada suram di balik pertanyaan Jiraya, "Ah, tidak-tidak Jiraya-_sama_, kami bukan bermaksud. Eh, untuk—" Kotetsu sudah tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa. Sedangkan Izumo, tenggorokannya tercekat merasakan hawa dingin dari Jiraya.

"Akan kuajari kalian tentang tatakrama, _Gaki_!" Jiraya dengan wajah mengerikan mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terkepal, matanya bersinar merah, bak seorang iblis.

"_Ochitsuke_, Jiraya-_sama_! Kami tidak—" Kotetsu semakin panik, matanya melotot melihat Jiraya yang melompat kearahnya. Si Izumo, dia mengap-mengap seperti lupa cara bernapas.

"_Iku ze omae—_" belum selesai mengatakannya, Jiraya merasakan ada kaki yang menghantam wajah kanannya, "_NANII GOTO_?!" Teriak Jiraya disaat dirinya melayang, kemudian menghantam dinding sebelah gerbang.

Tsunade menapaki kakinya di tanah setelah melayangkan tendangan yang membuat terlempar Jiraya tadi.

"_BAA-CHAN_! _AITAKATT_—" Tsunade dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melempar Menma pakai kaki, karena tiba-tiba datang dengan ingin memeluknya.

"GAAHHH!" Menma tersedak karena tendangan Tsunade, dan membuat tubuhnya menghantam pagar kayu hingga hancur berantakan.

Izumo dan Kotetsu yang melihat semua kejadian itu, wajah mereka menegang dan memucat, ada banyak bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir deras dari belakang kepala mereka, '_**Abunee**_!' batin mereka serempak.

"Kalian berdua masih saja bodoh," ujar Tsunade menatap tempat mendarat Menma, "Hahh… aku jadi khawatir mendengar hasil latihanmu, Menma," lanjutnya, kemudian berjalan ingin menuju gedung Hokage.

"Kalian berdua, cepat ikut aku!" Perintah Tsunade tanpa menoleh.

"_**HA'I**_!" Menma dan Jiraya berdiri terseok-seok untuk cepat-cepat menyusul Tsunade.

"_Yokatta ne_, Izumo," ucap Kotetsu kepada teman penyaksinya.

"_Aah_, _hounto ni_." Pungkas Izumo. Wajah mereka berdua melegah.

* * *

Setiap lima desa ninja besar selalu memiliki ciri-cirinya tersendiri. Konoha disebut desa ninja tersembunyi karena letak geografisnya yang menjorok jauh kedalam hutan. Tepat di tengah-tengah hutan dan tidak terlihat, dan benar-benar tertutupi.

Sedangkan Sunagakure. Desa ini, sangat kering dan berhembus. Semua bumi Sunagakure hanya diisi dengan pasir, dan angin yang selalu kuat berlari. Tidak heran, jika para ninja Sunagakure adalah spesialis elemen angin.

Bahkan luasnya pasir yang menjadi bumi Sunagakure sangat terbentang. Namun, itu tidak menjadi sebuah masalah bagi ninja-ninja yang memang handal akan kondisi tanah Sunagakure.

Seperti halnya dua orang yang eksentrik dengan pakaiannya—jubah yang panjang nan lebar berwarna hitam, serta aksen awan merah. Dua orang itu menggunakan topi caping yang menaungi kepala mereka, membuat wajah mereka tersembunyi dan tak dikenali.

"Sasori-_dana_, ini lebih mudah dari yang dikatakan oleh ketua, ya," salah satu dari dua orang itu membuka suara. Tubuhnya lebih seperti manusia biasa ketimbang yang satunya.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Deidara. Tetaplah waspada!" balas rekannya. Dan yang berbicara ini, tidak sama sekali menunjukkan rupa fisiknya, seperti laiknya orang biasa. Dia lebih mirip seperti robot, yang tua. Dan, hanya dapat bergerak lambat.

"Ya, akan ku lakukan itu jika memang mengalami bahaya." Pungkas Deidara. Mereka berdua sebenarnya adalah anggota kelompok Akatsuki yang sedang dalam keadan misi. Yaitu, menangkap Kazekage pemimpin Sunagakure saat ini. Yang saat ini, ada di sebelah Deidara. Terbaring kaku diatas makhluk berbentuk burung besar buatan, berwarna putih.

Selama beberapa saat mereka berdua terus berjalan. Hingga sampai di titik, dimana mereka berdua melihat bayang-bayang seseorang yang di balik kabut pasir di depan mereka.

Bayang-bayang seseorang itu adalah Naruto, yang kebetulan dia ingin pergi ke desa Sunagakure, untuk bertemu Kazekage dan membuat kesepakatan. Namun, setelah memasuki wilayah pasir Negara angin, dia merasakan dua _cakhra_ yang hanya cukup asing. Sebelum dia menyadari siapa mereka yang ia kenali, adalah dua orang anggota Akatsuki.

"Sepertinya, kalian hampir berhasil menyelesaikan perburuan kalian, Akatsuki," Naruto memulai kontak dengan Deidara dan Sasori, setelah memastikan wujudnya dapat dilihat oleh mereka berdua.

Deidara dan Sasori berhenti berjalan. Orang yang di depan mereka berdua ini, asing bagi mereka. Mereka berdua tidak pernah sekalipun berjumpa dengannya. Namun, insting mereka seperti memperingatkan, bahwa orang yang ada di depan mereka ini, berbahaya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasori dengan suara dingin.

"Aku hanyalah seorang ninja yang melindungi Konoha," jawab Naruto.

"Ninja Konoha? Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" kali ini Deidara yang bertanya. Tidak hanya bertanya, ia pun mulai memasang kesiapan untuk bertarung. Karena dia merasa, setelah ini mereka pasti akan bertarung.

"Tentu saja, untuk merebut Kazekage dari tangan kalian," ujar Naruto dengan nada serius. Ia mulai menguarkan tekanan _cakhra_-nya, untuk mengimbangi _cakhra_ Deidara yang terlebih dahulu menguar.

Sasori langsung ingin membalas, tapi ia urungkan. Dia menaruh curiga kepada Naruto, untuk apa seorang ninja Konoha terlihat ingin menyelamatkan Kazekage? Karena yang ia tahu, Konoha dan Sunagakure belum memperbaiki hubungan antar mereka pasca invasi di Konoha dua tahun lebih yang lalu. Kemudian, ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Ternyata, kau orang yang selama ini diresahkan oleh Zetsu," ujar Sasori. Dia menatap tajam kepada Naruto yang hanya menampilkan raut datar. "Kau sudah tahu tentang tujuan kami, bukan?"

"Ya, mungkin saja," jawab ambigu Naruto. Ia menyelipkan tangan kanannya di balik jubahnya, kemudian menggenggam gagang katana yang tersemat di pinggang belakangnya.

"Kau yakin dapat menghentikan kami?" Sasori menegakkan tubuh bungkuknya setelah mengatakan itu. Deidara telah bersiap dengan mulut di telapak tangan yang mengunyah tanah liat putih yang baru saja ia ambil dari kantongnya.

"Kalian tidak hanya harus dihentikan," setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto telah berada di hadapan Sasori yang membelalakkan matanya. "Tapi dibunuh!" Naruto menebas kepala Sasori hingga terpisah dari badannya. Kemudian, tubuh Sasori ia tendang kuat hingga terlempar.

Naruto beralih kepada Deidara, dan menatap tajam kepadanya.

Deidara menatap syok kepada Naruto '_Masaka_!' batinnya. Kemudian, dia mengeraskan wajahnya dan melayangkan tangan kirinya berniat memukul Naruto. Tapi sebelum itu, ia tidak dapat merasakan tangan kirinya lagi. Tangannya putus, karena Naruto memotongnya dengan katana.

Sebelum Deidara sempat berteriak sakit karena tangannya yang putus, perutnya di sarangi kaki Naruto, dan membuat tubuhnya terlempar dari hadapan Naruto.

Naruto yang ingin bergegas melesat kearah Deidara, terhenti. Tubuhnya menegang dan mata terbelalak. Sasori hadir di belakangnya dengan tubuh yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, tubuhnya laiknya manusia biasa—tubuh aslinya.

Sasori memukul tubuh belakang Naruto sekuat-kuatnya. Naruto yang baru menyadari kehadiran Sasori dibuat tidak bisa apa-apa selain menerima pukulan itu.

Naruto terlempar dan berputar menghadap langit. Dia tersedak-sedak kala tubuhnya melayang. Naruto pun mencoba menguatkan dirinya yang menahan sakit di bagian punggungnya. Sebelum ia mencoba untuk berbuat sesuatu untuk membuat dirinya kembali berdiri, dia dikejutkan oleh Sasori yang sudah ada di hadapannya.

Sasori menghantamkan lagi tinjunya dengan sangat keras kearah Naruto. Tapi, Naruto dengan sigap menahannya. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangan melindungi dadanya dari pukulan Sasori.

Pertahanan Naruto tak cukup untuk menahan kekuatan dari pukulan Sasori. Oleh karena itu, pukulan Sasori tetap mendorong tubuh Naruto menghantam tanah. Membuat tanah itu hancur melubang.

Naruto tersedak setelah dirinya menghantam tanah. Tapi, Naruto langsung mengendalikan dirinya. Dia membalik tangannya mencengkram tangan Sasori yang memukulnya, kemudian mengayun tubuh Sasori untuk dihantam menuju tanah di atas kepalanya.

Sasori hanya bisa menerima tubuhnya yang menghantam tanah dibuat Naruto. Dia tersedak dan tak bisa melakukan banyak hal karena salah satu tangannya di tahan Naruto.

Naruto menegakkan kedua kaki untuk melompat menghadap Sasori. Setelah tiba di hadapan Sasori, dia melepas kedua tangannya yang mencengkram tangan Sasori, dan melayangkan tangan kanannya untuk memukul Sasori. Namun, hal itu digagalkan oleh Deidara yang sudah ada di sisinya dengan raut murka. Deidara pun menerjang tubuh Naruto.

Tidak sampai diri situ, dari tangan kanannya. Deidara mengeluarkan burung-burung kecil berwarna putih dari tanah liat, yang terbang dengan cepat kearah Naruto yang masih melayang.

Naruto menegangkan tubuhnya melihat burung-burung hasil _jutsu_ Deidara mengelilingnya. Burung-burung itu tubuhnya mengembung. Naruto melebarkan matanya mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi. Dengan cepat, dia mengubah tubuhnya menjadi sebatang kayu yang menggantikan dirinya untuk diledakkan oleh burung-burung itu.

Deidara menggeram mengetahui Naruto tidak terkena _jutsu_-nya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Naruto, dan mendapati Naruto yang berdiri agak jauh darinya dengan napas yang tak teratur.

Naruto berdecak. Ada beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang berdenyut nyeri karena terkena serangan musuh. Dia menyelipkan tangan kanannya ke belakang pinggang, kemudian tersadar. Katananya terjatuh entah sejak kapan dari dirinya. Membuatnya menggeram.

Sasori memutuskan mengeluarkan _kugutsu_ terkuatnya—boneka Kazekage ketiga melihat kondisi yang semakin berbahaya. "Deidara, aku akan mendesaknya. Kau serang dia dengan cara apapun!"

Deidara yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk, wajahnya masih tampak jelas akan kemarahan. Tangannya yang putus masih menjalarkan rasa sakit yang teramat baginya.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya melihat sesuatu yang baru saja Sasori keluarkan. Sesuatu yang benar-benar membuat Naruto semakin dalam keadaan terdesak. Dia mengetahuinya, _kugutsu_ yang baru saja dikeluarkan Sasori itu. Dari rupanya Naruto dapat mengenali bahwa itu adalah Kazekage ketiga, yang dikatakan adalah Kazekage terkuat desa Suna.

'Ini benar-benar di luar dugaanku. _Akasuna_ Sasori. Sudah dipastikan bahwa Akatsuki memang memiliki anggota-anggota yang tidak waras.' Geram batin Naruto.

"_**Satetsu Kaiho**_!" Sasori dari _kugutsu_ Kazekage ketiga itu membuat objek dua pasir besi dengan medan magnet berbeda dan menggabungkannnya; menyebabkan peningkatan kekuatan magnet dan daya tolak hingga memecah objek pasir menjadi duri-duri panjang dan besar ke segala arah.

"Mati!" Desis Sasori. Setelah itu, duri-duri panjang itupun bergerak dengan cepat menuju Naruto.

Tubuh serta mata Naruto menegang kuat melihat duri-duri panjang yang menjalar cepat menujunya. Saat duri-duri yang hampir sampai mengenai Naruto. Naruto menutup kedua matanya, dan waktu seakan-akan melambat. 'Naori, pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu.' Bisik Naruto dalam hati. Dan, dengan sigap ia membuka matanya.

"_**Mangekyou Sharingan**_!"

Naruto tidak bisa merasakan penglihatannya. Semuanya hanya gelap, pekat. Tidak ada yang bisa ia tangkap dalam pandangannya. Pun, ia tak bisa untuk merasakan apa-apa.

"Naori?"

"Aku disini, Naruto," jawab Naori. Dia yang tepat ada di depan Naruto meraih salah satu tangan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, dan menggenggam dengan lembut; menangkup.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Dia dapat merasakan kedua telapak tangan halus yang menyentuh kulit tangannya. Dan, sisipan nada khawatir dari suara yang menyapa pendengarannya. Itu membuat hatinya dapat merasa lebih baik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naori. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini," ujar Naruto dengan nada yang lembut untuk menenangkan Naori.

Naori hanya memandang Naruto dengan pendar khawatir. Matanya yang terlihat tidak biasa—pupilnya yang hitam, ditimpa sesuatu seperti kelopak bunga berjumlah tiga yang berjejer melingkar berwarna merah, mata itu memandang Naruto dengan bias-bias yang beragam.

"Siapa yang kau lawan? Sampai-sampai kau menggunakan _Mangekyou_," tanya Naori masih dengan nada khawatirnya.

Naruto tersenyum menenangkan sekali lagi. Dia balas mengenggam satu tangan Naori.

"Akatsuki,.."

**.**


	3. Memburu Jawaban

**MEMBURU JAWABAN**

* * *

**.**

_Cuaca telah gelap sewaktu Naruto bangun di ranjang, terengah-engah. Ruangan tempat perbaringannya terasa dingin; bulu-bulu di lengan dan bahunya meremang. Saat itu beberapa jam sebelum fajar—waktu ketika tidak ada yang bergerak dan kehidupan menunggu sentuhan pertama matahari._

_Jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang saat firasat mengerikan mencengkram dirinya. Rasanya seperti ada selimut yang dibentangkan menutupi dunia, dan sudut-sudut tergelapnya menutupi ruangan itu. Namun, sudut-sudut tergelap yang ia maksud bukanlah yang ada di ruangan itu, tetapi dari matanya sendiri kegelapan-kegelapan itu dihamparkan. Meski ia masih dapat mampu merasakan penglihatannya._

_Naruto dengan gelisah mencoba meraba-raba matanya, dan ia pun merasakan sesuatu yang menutupi matanya; lilitan perban. Ia mengerut kebingunan setelah menyadari sesuatu yang menutupi matanya itu adalah lilitan perban._

_Kebingunan bercampur kegelisahan yang menyelubunginya tanpa sadar mendorong ia menarik dan mengoyak paksa lilitan perban pada matanya._

_Pertama-tama ia merasakan penglihatannya sangat buram, kemudian perlahan-lahan mulai membaik dan kembali kepada kemampuan melihat dirinya sebelum ini, hingga kian lama kemampuan melihatnya bertambah jauh sangat kuat. Dan ia pun semakin gelisah, karena dari ingatan terakhirnya, matanya tidaklah memiliki daya untuk melihat lagi._

"_Naruto!"_

_Naruto tersentak mendengar panggilan untuknya. Ia buru-buru membawa penglihatannya ke arah asal suara itu, dan mendapati Shisui dan Itachi yang berdiri risau di ambang pintu yang terbuka, bahkan suara terbuka dan bergesernya pintu itu tak ia sadari._

_Shisui dan Itachi pun tergesa-gesa setengah berlari menghampiri Naruto. Namun, dari yang Naruto tangkap, matanya melihat gerakan-gerakan mereka sangat lambat, ia merasa seperti waktunya melompat-lompat mundur melawan waktu-waktu yang seharusnya dari Shisui dan Itachi._

* * *

Naruto melihat duri-duri panjang dan besar itu yang mengarah kepadanya bergerak dengan sangat lambat. _Mangekyou_ pada mata kirinya berputar-putar gila, dan mata itu bergerak cepat mengalihkan direksinya ke arah Deidara yang berdiri diam di samping Sasori. Dengan duri-duri itu yang telah berjarak seperseratus meter dan hampir menujah habis dirinya, wujud Naruto menghilang dan digantikan dengan wujud Deidara yang berdiri membatu di sana.

Setelah berkedip, Deidara merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat memenuhi semua raganya. Lewat matanya yang membelalak lebar, penglihatannya menangkap sesuatu yang bukan ia lihat sebelumnya; hamparan padang pasir luas, ini berbeda sebab yang ia lihat dari detik-detik sebelumnya adalah Naruto yang tubuhnya hampir tercabik-cabik oleh _jutsu_ Sasori.

Sasori beranggapan _jutsu_-nya telah mengenai target, secepatnya ia langsung menambah intensitas racun yang ia kerahkan lewat duri-duri itu untuk melumpuhkan sekaligus langsung membunuh targetnya, yang belum ia sadari bahwa itu adalah Deidara. Sasori menyeringai, ia menggeser sedikit kepalanya dari balik punggung _Kugutsu_ Kazekage ketiganya, detik itu juga pun ia terbelalak.

Deidara merasakan tubuhnya mati rasa, sakit yang sangat luar biasa tadi ia rasakan dalam sekejap menghilang, digantikan dengan ia yang tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi pada tubuhnya. Napasnya tercekat, matanya melihat duri-duri itu menembus, mengoyak dada serta tubuh bagian lainnya.

Sasori karena kaget yang menghantamnya, tanpa sadar melepas jutsu-nya secara langsung yang membuat duri-duri yang menusuk Deidara tertarik paksa dari tubuh rekannya itu. Akibatnya, darah menembak deras keluar dari tubuh berantakan Deidara sehingga membuat Deidara bermandikan darahnya sendiri.

Tubuh Deidara lunglai dan terjatuh kehilangan dayanya, sehingga dapat dipastikan bahwa ia telah mati. Sasori yang melihat itu, tubuhnya melemas tanpa sadar. Namun, sedetik kemudian tubuhnya terlonjak. Ada sesuatu yang menusuk dirinya hingga menembus jantungnya.

Naruto dengan _kunai chakra_-nya yang telah ia lapisi dengan elemen angin menujah jantung Sasori dari balik punggungnya. _Mangekyou_ sharinggan masih aktif di kedua bola matanya, dengan _mengekyou_ sebelah kiri yang masih berputar perlahan.

Sasori langsung menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati Naruto yang sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya yang ia lihat."Matamu?! bagaimana bi—"

Naruto tidak membiarkan Sasori melanjutkan perkataannya, ia menambah intensitas elemen angin pada _kunai chakra_-nya sehingga membuat suara Sasori tercekat.

"Waktu kalian telah habis!" ujar Naruto sedingin es.

Bukan rasa sakit yang diterima Sasori, emosinya malah diselimuti tebal akan kemarahan. Ia berusaha melakukan sesuatu untuk menghajar Naruto, namun tak sanggup ia lakukan karena lagi-lagi gelombang _chakra_ mengaduk-aduk bagian dalam jantungnya, dan kali ini lebih besar dan lebih kuat.

Ketika Sasori menyadari dirinya akan mati, dia sekali lagi berusaha menoleh untuk memandang Naruto di balik punggungnya. Hanya sepersekian detik melihat raut wajah Naruto yang menyiratkan sesuatu yang belum sempat ia pahami, jantungnya keburu meledak dan hancur, membuatnya mati seketika karena kehilangan jantung yang selama ini menjadi pemasok _chakra_ untuk ia hidup dalam tubuh bonekanya ini.

Naruto mendorong menjatuhkan tubuh Sasori yang telah mati dari tangan kanannya; melepaskan pedang _chakra_-nya. Naruto memandang tubuh Sasori yang tergeletak di depannya dengan pasif, kemudian beralih kepada tubuh Deidara yang juga tergeletak sedikit jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia pun menonaktifkan _Mangekyou_ _sharinggan_ sembari menghembuskan napas berat.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebab merasa perih di bagian sebelah kiri. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok Kazekage Suna, dan ia menemukan tak begitu jauh dari dirinya, Gaara berbaring mendiami hamparan pasir.

* * *

_Tusukan-tusukan samar rasa nyeri membangunkan Naruto. Setiap denyut aliran darah ke kepalanya membawa arus rasa sakit yang kentara. Ia membuka matanya dengan susah payah dan mengernyit; rasa pusing yang menyerang seperti mengaduk-aduk isi kepalanya. Ia pun mencoba untuk duduk meskipun tertatih._

"_Naruto!"_

_Naruto menoleh ke arah sebelah kirinya dan mendapati Shisui sedang duduk di kursi tepat di sebelah ranjangnya, Shisui menampilkan ekspresi legah pada wajahnya._

"_Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Naruto," ucap Shisui._

_Naruto mengernyit bingung."Apa yang terjadi padaku?"_

_Shisui yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto seketika menahan napas. Ia dilanda kebimbangan antara memberikan jawaban atau menahan suaranya untuk keluar. Ia teringat akan bagaimana reaksi Naruto ketika mendengar apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, mengingat hal itu, ia menjadi tidak tega untuk membawa ingatan itu lagi kepada Naruto._

"_Shisui, Ada apa sebenarnya?!" Naruto kembali bertanya dengan nada memaksa._

_Shisui gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan lagi dari Naruto, ia bergegas memandang wajah Naruto tepat di matanya yang kini telah berbeda dari milik aslinya—dua buah bola mata berwarna hitam kelam. Mata yang sama seperti yang ia miliki._

"_Naruto, maafkan aku." Ucap Shisui lirih._

"_Apa maksudmu?" Naruto semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi._

_Shisui hanya mampu tertunduk, mulutnya tak memiliki daya untuk bergerak menjawab Naruto._

_Rasa geram mulai menyelimuti Naruto melihat Shisui yang hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaannya, ia mencoba untuk menuding Shisui lebih lanjut sebelum rasa sakit dengan tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya, membuatnya merintih._

_Shisui terkesiap mendengar rintihan Naruto, matanya menangkap Naruto yang laiknya orang kesakitan dan mencengkram sisi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan._

_Seketika, semua bayangan tentang semua pertanyaan berputar dalam kepala Naruto. Semua ingatan berebut sedang ingin dikenang. Tentang kemarahan yang melingkupinya, tentang kesepian yang menaunginya, tentang ketakutan yang mendekapnya, tentang kerapuhan yang menggerogotinya, kemudian pengorbanan dan kematian Naori._

_Semua ingatan berputar berulang kali hingga membuatnya menangis. Kini kenangan itu semakin membeludak. Terbangun dirinya di dalam ruangan rumah sakit, dengan rasa gelisah tak beralasan. Pembenaran-pembenaran yang disampaikan Shisui dan Itachi. Penolakan-penolakan yang coba ia utarakan. Hingga penerimaan yang tak bisa untuk ia tapik. Semua menjelaskan kebingungannya yang sedari tadi berputar._

_Shisui memandang sendu ke arah Naruto. Karsanya mendongkrak dirinya untuk mencoba melakukan sesuatu untuk menghibur Naruto, namun tubuhnya sama sekali tidak memiliki daya untuk mewujudkan itu._

_Naruto hanya menangis keras yang tak bersuara, degup jantungnya sekencang aliran air matanya. Tangan yang tadi mencengkram sisi kepalanya berganti tugas untuk menangkup wajahnya._

_Di ambang pintu, berdiri diam Itachi yang kehadirannya tak disadari oleh kedua sahabatnya yang diliputi kesedihan yang mendalam, atau yang lebih kronis adalah Naruto. Dengan berat hati pun ia melangkah mendekati mereka berdua, hingga sampailah ia tepat di sebelah Shisui yang berdiri tertunduk._

_Dari tempatnya berdiri, lewat matanya Itachi seakan-akan merasakan sebagian kecil dari kesedihan yang dialami Naruto. Air mata mengenang di pelupuk matanya tanpa ia sadari. Ia mengeraskan rahangnya dan mencengkram kuat kedua telapak tangannya._

"_Naruto." Itachi berucap dengan nada yang amat lirih, namun karena kesunyian yang menjadi nada ruangan itu membuat kedua sahabatnya dapat mendengar._

_Itachi yang telah mendapatkan perhatian dari kedua sahabatnya, menguatkan niatnya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu, yang sama sekali bukan sebuah penghiburan untuk mereka berdua._

"_Pemakaman Naori, akan dilakukan besok." Pungkas Itachi selirih-lirihnya. Dan di sana, Naruto hanya memandangnya dengan ekspresi kosong. Namun, kedua bola mata hitam yang ada pada Naruto seakan menyiratkan sesuatu, seperti setengahnya dari sebuah kehadiran._

* * *

Saat sore, Naruto telah sampai di tengah-tengah gerbang desa Sunagakure. Ia membopong Gaara tepat di punggungnya, dengan Gaara yang masih tak sadarkan diri, dan secara kasat, kondisi Gaara terlihat belumlah benar-benar stabil, namun Naruto telah sedikit melakukan yang ia mampu untuk pemulihan kondisi Gaara sebelumnya.

Tepat di depan gerbang itu, telah berdiri beberapa orang ninja Sunagakure, yang tiga darinya dapat dikenali sebagai Baki, Kankuro dan Temari. Secara bersamaan mereka saling memandang, antara Naruto kepada beberapa ninja Suna, pun sebaliknya.

Para ninja Sunagakure terkejut bukan kepalang, melihat Gaara yang sedang dibopong oleh seseorang. Sebagian besar dari mereka sama sekali tidak mengenali orang itu. Melawan kekagetannya, Baki terlebih dahulu bergegas menghampiri Naruto beserta Gaara, dan serentak diikuti oleh ninja Suna yang lain.

Sesampainya Baki kemudian ninja Suna yang menyusulnya tepat di hadapan Naruto yang membopong Gaara, Baki hendak langsung menuding Naruto berbagai rentetan pertanyaan yang menggerogotinya, namun langsung ditahan Naruto.

"Aku tahu kalian semua memiliki banyak pertanyaan mengenai apa yang terjadi, tapi sebelum itu, kita harus membawa Kazekage kepada ninja medis untuk mengobatinya, aku hanya melakukan sedikit yang aku mampu untuk meminimalisir keadaannya tadi." Jelas Naruto.

Ninja-ninja Suna yang mendengarnya serentak tanpa membantah menuruti perkataan Naruto. Kemudian, mereka semua pun termasuk Naruto bergegas untuk membawa Gaara ke rumah sakit ninja desa Sunagakure, agar sang Kazekage mendapatkan perawatan lebih lanjut.

* * *

Di rumah sakit ninja desa Sunagakure, dalam ruangan terbaiknya, duduklah lima orang dengan berdekatan, dan satu orang yang terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang dengan beberapa peralatan medis yang tersemat pada tubuhnya.

Seseorang yang tak sadarkan diri itu adalah Gaara, sedangkan lima orang yang terjaga lainnya itu adalah Naruto, Chiyo, Temari, Baki dan Kankuro. Chiyo yang mendengar Kazekage yang sempat diculik telah diselamatkan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit, langsung bergegas pergi ke sana tempat Kazekage diantar dan akan dirawat.

Sehingga, berkumpul di sini sebagian kecil dari ninja Suna untuk mewakili yang lain mengutarakan kebingungan-kebingungan yang menuntut jawaban dari sang penyelamat Kazekage mereka.

"Sebelumnya, bisa anda perkenalkan diri? Saya memang samar-samar mengingat wajah anda, namun kami di sini tidak begitu mengenal anda," Baki menggunakan nada ramah terlebih dahulu dan mulai bertanya kepada Naruto.

Naruto hendak menjawab pertanyaan itu, namun terlebih dahulu dipotong oleh Chiyo yang duluan angkat suara.

"Aku sangat mengenalnya! Sudah cukup lama kita tidak bertemu, Naruto," ujar Chiyo dengan seulas senyum hangat di wajah rapuhnya.

Naruto membalasnya dengan memandang wajah Chiyo ramah, "_Ha'I_, Chiyo-_baasama_. Sungguh senang dapat bertemu lagi dengan anda," jawab Naruto disertai seulas senyum penuh makna.

Ketika melihat senyum Naruto yang disampaikan untuknya, Chiyo merasa emosinya tergugah, matanya berlinang menyampirkan haru-haru yang pecah. Ia tanpa sadar bergerak membawa tubuhnya kepada Naruto, untuk mendekap pemuda itu dalam ombak rindu yang menggulung-gulung isi dirinya.

Naruto yang melihat Chiyo bergerak ke arahnya, sontak berdiri sebelum mendapatkan surat rindu yang disampaikan secara langsung oleh Chiyo itu. Ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memudahkan Chiyo memeluknya, pun ia juga mengelus-elus punggung renta Chiyo dengan santun.

Chiyo sedikit menangis, namun penuh akan keharuan ketika membawa Naruto dalam dekapannya. "Oh _Kami-sama_, syukurlah. Aku masih bertemu lagi denganmu, Naruto."

Senyum ramah masih tidak luntur dari wajah Naruto, ia pun membalas dengan hangat pelukan Chiyo untuk menyampaikan juga rindu-rindunya yang membucah kepada sosok itu. Namun, ia hanya diam tak menjawab Chiyo.

Chiyo melepaskan pelukannya akan Naruto, ia mendongak melihat Naruto yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Seraya menyampirkan kedua tangannya di pundak Naruto, emosi wajahnya masih jelas menyiratkan haru biru kerinduan. Namun, selain itu binar matanya juga menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Kau benar-benar sudah berjuang keras, Naruto," ujar Chiyo. Tak perlu ia mengungkapkan maksudnya mengatakan itu, cukup dirinya dan pemuda ini yang tahu, tanpa perlu melibatkan semua orang selain mereka di dalam ruangan ini untuk tahu.

Kedua bola mata hitam Naruto meredup, ia hanya tersenyum lemah membalas perkataan dari Chiyo. Chiyo balas memandangnya dengan senyum duka, ia seperti merasakan, meski hanya serpihan kecil dari semua bentuk kehilangan dan kesepian Naruto.

"_Arigatou_, Chiyo-_baasama_, aku bersyukur dapat bertemu lagi dengan anda, dan anda terlihat sehat." Ujar Naruto.

Chiyo kembali tersenyum hangat, dan sekali lagi ia mendekap tubuh kuat namun rapuh di dalam itu untuk sesaat, "Aku juga berharap kau juga sehat, Naruto," balas Chiyo dengan keprihatinan.

Hanya seulas senyum simpul yang dapat Naruto utarakan sebagai jawaban. Ia pun membalas pelukan itu kembali tanpa meninggalkan kesantunannya.

Setelah mereka sama-sama saling menyampaikan rindu yang menggigiti sanubari masing-masing, mereka kemudian sama-sama kembali duduk di tempat sebelumnya.

Sedangkan ketiga orang yang menjadi penonton semua adegan perihal hati yang ditunjukkan dengan kehati-hatian itu, belum mau untuk angkat bicara. Mereka merasa cangung, mereka merasa belum saatnya untuk mereka berada di sini.

Chiyo yang menyadari kecangungan yang dialami ketiga saudara sedesanya mencoba mengganti suasana mereka. "Maaf untuk kejadian yang seharusnya tidak pada tempatnya tadi," ucapnya.

Kankuro yang duluan tersentak mendengar penuturan Chiyo, segera mengalikan pandangannya dengan gelagapan ke arah Chiyo. "A-ah, tidak, Chiyo-_sama_, kami mengerti," balas Kankuro dengan cepat.

"Benar, Chiyo-_sama_, kami yang meminta maaf karena mungkin telah mengganggu nostalgia kalian," Temari ikut memberikan balasan dengan hati-hati.

Chiyo hanya tersenyum, Naruto pun ikut tersenyum ketika melihat kegamangan yang melanda orang-orang itu.

Chiyo pun mengembalikan direksinya kepada Naruto, sembari tetap tersenyum. "Naruto adalah ninja Konoha yang sangat luar biasa, dan sudah ku anggap cucuku sendiri, beserta sahabat-sahabatnya, terutama _dia_." Jelas Chiyo.

Ketiga orang itu, Temari, Kankuro dan Baki kebingungan dengan '_dia_' yang dimaksud oleh Chiyo. Namun, ketika hendak bertanya, mereka melihat senyum simpul Naruto yang menunjukkan makna lain, dan mereka seakan paham dengan makna itu. Karena itu, mereka mengubur dalam-dalam rasa ingin tahu mereka.

Naruto sadar menjadi pusat perhatian dari empat orang teman bicaranya itu. Tanpa mengakhiri senyum simpulnya, matanya memandang ramah kepada mereka. "Chiyo-_baasama_ terlalu melebih-lebihkan, aku hanya ninja Konoha yang biasa-biasa saja," ucap Naruto membumi.

Namun empat orang di sana menyangkal keras pengakuan Naruto sebagai ninja Konoha yang biasa saja. Naruto telah menyelamatkan Kazekage mereka dari Akatsuki yang sangat berbahaya, mana mungkin ninja yang seperti itu hanya memiliki kemampuan yang biasa-biasa saja. Terlebih bagi Chiyo, dia yang sangat menyangkal bahwa Naruto hanyalah ninja biasa. Karena dari mereka semua, Chiyo yang paling mengerti akan kekuatan Naruto.

"Maaf sebelum ini, tapi ada suatu hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada kalian. Sebenarnya aku ingin menyampaikan ini kepada Kazekage terlebih dahulu, namun kurasa, tidak ada salahnya menyampaikan ini lebih dulu kepada kalian." Ujar Naruto mengambil perhatian mereka lagi.

Dan setelah perhatian dari empat orang itu ia dapatkan lagi, Naruto mulai menerangkan maksud sebenarnya ia berniat datang ke Sunagakure yang terlepas dari ia yang telah menyelamatkan Gaara dari Akatsuki.

Mereka berempat sebagai yang mewakili Kazekage berserta semua ninja Suna yang lain, mendengar niat-niat Naruto dengan membawa nama Konoha untuk menyatukan kekuatan antara desa mereka. Bahkan, Naruto juga menyampaikan, bahwa ia pun akan mencoba untuk mengambil kesepakatan dari desa besar ninja yang lain. Untuk sama-sama menghadapi bahaya Akatsuki atau kejahatan-kejahatan yang lain, yang dapat menghancurkan keselamatan dunia ninja.

Empat ninja Sunagakure yang mendengar keinginan yang sangat kasat dari Naruto, mana mungkin mereka dapat menolak. "Mana mungkin kami menolak keinginan yang mulia dari pahlawan kami." Ujar Chiyo dengan senyum lembut di wajah tuanya.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari Chiyo mengulas senyum syukur pada wajahnya. Dan, ketika ia melihat satu persatu antara Baki, Kankuro dan Temari, yang raut mereka memberikan sebuah penerimaan yang sepenuhnya, wajahnya tak bisa untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kelegaan yang tidak berlebihan.

* * *

_Pagi kelabu dan mendung diiringi suhu yang sangat dingin. Hutan sunyi. Angin selain menuturkan nada yang berisik, juga mengirim hawa yang tidak membuat nyaman sehingga membuat Naruto tersentak dari tak sadarkan dirinya, napasnya memburu berat._

_Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang dengan gelisah. Tiba-tiba, rasa sakit menyengat-nyengat pundak kanan yang langsung ia cengkram dengan tangan kirinya seraya merintih._

_Naori yang sedang tertidur, dengan kepalanya memapah pada kedua tangannya yang berlipat dan bertumpu di sisi ranjang yang ditempati Naruto, sontak terlonjak karena merasakan pergerakan yang menganggunya sekaligus mendengar suara rintihan Naruto._

_Matanya masih mengerjap-ngerjap; cahaya remang-remang dari lampu kamar di sebelah ranjang membuat penglihatannya seperti diitari kunang-kunang. Kemudian, dengan mata yang kembali baik, Naori melihat Naruto yang mencengkram pundak kanannya dengan raut wajah kesakitan._

"_Naruto!" Seraya menyebut nama itu dengan penuh kekhawatiran, Naori juga dengan sigap berpindah duduk di tepi ranjang, dan menyentuh punggung tangan Naruto yang mencengkram pundak kanannya itu._

_Naruto mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara yang sangat dikenalinya, menoleh ke arah asal suara itu. Dengan masih menahan rasa sakit pada pundak kanannya, Naruto memandang raut khawatir yang terpatri pada wajah Naori._

"_Naori, ada dimana kita? Apa yang terjadi?" dua pertanyaan Naruto menghambur kepada pendengaran Naori._

_Naori yang mendengarnya dengan prihatin mengelus punggung tangan Naruto yang ia sentuh, "Kita sedang di gubuk. Ada ninja Suna yang menyelamatkan kita pada waktu itu." jawab Naori dengan lembut._

"_Ninja Suna, siapa?" tanya Naruto lagi. Namun, belum sempat dijawab oleh Naori. Dua orang masuk ke dalam kamar itu._

_Chiyo dan Ebizo tanpa mengetuk pintu, langsung masuk ke dalam kamar yang menaungi Naruto dan Naori. Meski hanya gubuk, tempat ini lebih dari mampu memuat dua kamar untuk ditempati._

_Setelah berada di dalam kamar itu, Chiyo serta Ebizo mendapati Naruto yang akhirnya siuman dengan Naori yang duduk di sisinya._

"_Akhirnya kau sadar, nak." Ucap Ebizo, seraya berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Naori diikuti oleh Chiyo._

_Naruto memandang bingung dua orang yang tampak lanjut usia berjalan mendekatinya. Sebelum ia ingin bertanya kepada mereka, Naori lebih dulu mengambil alih untuk menjawab._

"_Mereka orang yang menyelamatkan kita, Naruto. Ebizo-san dan Chiyo-san."_

_Naruto mengangguk mengerti mendengarnya. Sebisa mungkin, ia menunjukkan wajah ramah kepada dua orang itu di tengah-tengah sakit yang menderanya._

"_Terimakasih banyak atas pertolongannya, tuan, nyonya." Naruto menuturkan rasa terima kasihnya dengan suara lemah._

"_Mah, tidak perlu dipikirkan, nak. Kami hanya kebetulan menemukan kalian waktu itu." ujar Ebizo._

_Sedangkan Chiyo dahinya mengernyit gemas. "Apa benar aku terlihat tua." Gumamnya, namun tidak ada yang memedulikan, sehingga ia pun hanya menghela napas._

_Naruto yang tidak sabar, langsung menuturkan pertanyaan ingin mengetahui semua yang sudah terjadi, setelah pertarungannya dan Naori melawan dua orang ninja Iwagakure._

"_Bisa anda jelaskan, apa yang setelah itu terjadi kepada saya?"_

_Sebelum Naruto mendapatkan jawaban yang menjelaskan dari Ebizo, dengan tiba-tiba rasa sakit kembali menyerangnya secara lebih kuat, bahkan menjalar ke sekujur tubuh hingga mendobrak-dobrak ke permukaannya. Membuat ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri._

"_Naruto!" Naori kembali terlonjak penuh kekhawatiran. Rintihan Naruto semakin kasat._

_Ebizo dan Chiyo sama terkejutnya dengan Naori, Chiyo buru-buru mendekat dan menghampiri Naruto untuk melakukan pengecekan pada kondisinya._

"_Nak, istirahatlah terlebih dahulu. Kondisi tubuhmu masih belum terlalu baik untuk dibiarkan bergerak yang berlebihan." Chiyo menasehati Naruto setelah mendekat dan mengecek sedikit keadaannya._

"_Benar, kau masih memerlukan istirahat yang banyak untuk memulihkan tubuhmu. menetaplah lebih lama di sini, kami akan mencoba untuk membantumu." Ebizo ikut menasehati Naruto._

_Naruto yang menerima nasehat-nasehat itu hanya meringis menahan sakit yang kian kentara. Ia pun menuruti saja tubuhnya yang dituntun untuk berbaring oleh Naori._

_Sedangkan Chiyo pergi mengambil ramuan obat yang bisa untuk diberikan kepada Naruto, ramuan untuk menetralisir rasa sakit Naruto dan membuatnya tertidur._

"_Kau menerima luka bakar dan luka dalam yang parah setelah kami menemukanmu nak. Itu sangat berbahaya jika kau paksakan untuk bergerak." Ebizo menerangkan kondisi Naruto sepenuhnya. Terbukti dengan tubuh bagian atas Naruto semua dililiti oleh perban, sedangkan di kepala, hanya bagian dahinya yang dililit melingkar dengan perban._

_Kemudian Chiyo kembali, membawa serta mortar keramik berwarna putih yang di dalamnya terdapat ramuan obat. Chiyo langsung menghampiri Naruto untuk memberikan ramuan itu untuk diminum olehnya._

_Naori membantu Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk meminum ramuan itu, dan Chiyo yang membantu meminumkannya kepada Naruto._

_Setelah semua ramuan habis ditenggak oleh Naruto, Naori kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Berangsur-angsur meski perlahan, sakit yang menderanya mulai menyusut._

_Wajah Naruto yang tampak lemah, memandang Chiyo yang berdiri di sisi ranjang. Ia memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Terimakasih."_

_Chiyo tersenyum membalasnya. "Istirahatlah, ramuan itu akan membantumu tertidur."_

_Naruto menuruti perkataan Chiyo, ia memejamkan matanya. Meski rasa sakit masih sangat terasa di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, namun karena rasa kantuk yang menyerang memiliki daya yang lebih kuat, lambat laun pun ia kembali tertidur._

_Setelah memastikan Naruto telah tertidur, ketiga orang yang terjaga di sana sama-sama mengulas sebuah senyum simpul._

"_Kau jagalah dia nak. Tunggu sampai dia sadar kembali." ujar Ebizo kepada Naori._

_Naori mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Pasti, Naruto tidak akan aku tinggalkan."_

_Mendengarnya, Ebizo dan Chiyo hanya kembali tersenyum. Setelah rasa-rasanya keberadaan mereka sudah cukup di sini, Ebizo dan Chiyo beranjak meninggalkan kamar itu meninggalkan Naori yang seutuhnya menemani serta menunggui Naruto._

_Di dalam kamar, hanya tinggal Naori sendirian memandang Naruto yang tampak cukup pulas tertidur. Ia tersenyum lemah lembut, matanya membendung kasih sayang yang menumpuk ketika melihat wajah Naruto._

**.**


	4. Kegigihan

**KEGIGIHAN**

* * *

**.**

Di Sunagakure, malam sedang ramah-ramahnya. Penduduk desa itu sedang dalam penghayatan rasa syukur yang sangat berterima kasih akan keselamatan mereka dan pemimpin desa mereka.

Sebelumnya, mereka tidaklah benar-benar merasa tenang. Karena yang mereka dapati hanyalah keselamatan mereka sendiri, sedangkan Gaara, Kazekage mereka dibawa pergi oleh Akatsuki dalam keadaan kritis setelah menyelamatkan mereka.

Kemudian di penghujung sore lalu, mereka mendapati seorang ninja yang tak mereka kenali. Ninja bersurai pirang yang tak menunjukkan daripada dirinya tanda pengenal bahwa ninja itu berasal dari desa mana.

Namun, melihat Gaara, Kazekage mereka dibopong dengan baik-baik oleh ninja itu membuat mereka berprasangka baik.

Rasa syukur para penduduk desa Sunagakure pun benar-benar diulas dengan sangat jelas dari bias-bias wajah mereka yang merekah, bak kelopak bunga yang bangun kembali dikarenakan matahari.

Harapan yang begitu hangat diwujudkan, membusanai kesejukkan malam dengan khidmat. Naruto yang seharusnya menjadi sosok yang paling dielu-elukan karena menyelamatkan Kazekage mereka, menolak untuk menunjukkan diri kepada peduduk desa Sunagakure. Karena Naruto menyelamatkan Kazekage tidak lebih dari sekedar untuk melancarkan rencananya, bukan untuk menerima penghormatan dari rasa terima kasih penduduk-penduduk Sunagakure.

Sunagakure memang sedang merasa bahagia, namun juga merasa tidak memiliki kerendahan hati karena tidak ada kesempatan berterima kasih secara langsung kepada Naruto. Namun, mereka menerima hal itu. Melalui para _Elder_ desa, mereka harap Naruto akan menerima dengan baik rasa syukur mereka.

Ketika pada saat itu, malam-malam di mana para penduduk Sunagakure sedang mengadakan beberapa perayaaan, ada yang hanya bersama keluarga masing-masing, dan ada juga yang bersama rekan-rekannya. Yang pasti, mereka benar-benar merasa senang mala mini.

Dan saat beralih kepada sebuah ruangan, lebih tepatnya seperti kantor. Beberapa orang sedang berkumpul di dalam ruang itu. Orang-orang itu antara lain, adalah Naruto, Chiyo, Baki, Kankuro dan beberapa _Elder_ desa Sunagakure.

Mereka semua duduk berdekatan dengan ruang sela hanya sebuah meja bundar yang cukup besar, yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan kantor itu.

Naruto dibawa dengan sedikit paksaan oleh Chiyo ke kantor desa, untuk sama-sama melakukan diskusi dengan para Elder desa Sunagakure. Selain daripada itu, Chiyo juga ingin mempertemukan Naruto dengan seseorang.

Dan setelah sampai di sana, ternyata benar Naruto ini bertemu dengan Ebizo, kakek angkatnya yang dia adalah salah satu _Elder_ desa sekarang.

Hampir sama seperti Chiyo waktu itu, Ebizo tampak begitu bahagia karena bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Meski Ebizo sendiri tidak terlalu sentimentil seperti ketika Chiyo bertemu kembali dengan Naruto.

Setelah beberapa lama Ebizo dan Naruto saling bercengkrama membius kerinduan, dan Naruto memperkenalkan diri kepada _Elder-elder_ desa yang lain, mereka pun pada akhirnya duduk bersama untuk sekedar berbicara dan berdiskusi ringan.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Konoha sekarang, Naruto?" Ebizo bertanya kepada Naruto mendahului yang lain.

Perlu diketahui, bahwa Ebizo beserta Chiyo memiliki lebih lama hubungan yang baik dengan Konoha, melalui cucu-cucunya, terutama Naruto. Oleh karena itu, kejadian invasi Konoha dua tahun lalu yang di mana Sunagakure terlibat, membuat Ebizo dan Chiyo marah dan bersedih.

"Aku rasa cukup baik, Ebizo-_jiisama_. Aku sudah tidak pernah menetap lebih lama ketika di Konoha selama lebih dari lima tahun. Semenjak _sandaime_ Hokage, Hiruzen-_sama_ memberikan hak _tokubetsu_ ninja kepadaku." Jawab Naruto.

Elder desa yang beserta Chiyo, Kankuro dan Baki hanya mendengarkan. Dan Ebizo yang mendengarkan jawaban Naruto menjadi terkesan.

"_Tokubetsu_ ninja? Itu luar biasa Naruto. Itu adalah sesuatu yang hanya diberikan kepada _Sannin_ ninja."

Naruto tersenyum mendapati pujian dari Ebizo. "Aku rasa, aku bukanlah ninja yang seperti itu, Ebizo-_jiisama_. Hak itu diberikan kepadaku hanya karena sebuah perjanjian. Dan dengan hak itu pula aku menggunakannya untuk memenuhi perjanjian tersebut."

Kening Ebizo mengkerut mendengar penuturan Naruto. "Perjanjian? Perjanjian apa yang kau maksud, Naruto?"

"Ebizo!" Chiyo yang semula hanya diam mendengarkan, tiba-tiba sedikit membentak kepada Ebizo.

Ebizo dan yang lain pun sedikit tersentak mendengar suara Chiyo.

"Ada apa, _aneue_?" Ebizo heran kepada kakaknya. Ketika ia melihat Chiyo, ia mendapati kakaknya itu sedang mendelik tajam kepadanya. Kemudian ia beralih melihat Naruto yang hanya diam menunduk.

Semula Ebizo hanya membiaskan kebingungan di wajahnya, hingga akhirnya Ebizo sadar akan kesalahannya. Sesaat setelah melihat reaksi Naruto, Ebizo merasakan tubuhnya diguyur oleh kekhawatiran.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto"

Naruto menegakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Ebizo. "Tak apa, _jiisama_."

Baki dan kankuro lagi-lagi keheranan, ditambah _Elder_ yang lain pun ikut tidak mengerti dengan maksud interaksi antara Naruto dengan Ebizo dan Chiyo.

Seketika suasana menjadi cangung. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu bermain dengan pikiran mereka sendiri-sendiri. Kotak suara mereka laiknya terpenjara oleh ego mereka masing-masing, membuat ruangan mendadak sunyi.

Keheningan yang terjadi membuat Chiyo gemas, tenggorokannya serasa digelitiki oleh sesuatu yang tak tampak, membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak membuka suara.

"Baiklah, Naruto," Hingga Chiyo mengeluarkan suara sehabis hening beberapa saat, membuat yang lain dikembalikan kesadarannya.

"Sebelumnya maafkan kami, Naruto. Kami belum berterima kasih secara resmi kepadamu berkat jasamu yang telah menyelamatkan pemimpin desa kami."

Chiyo setelah mengatakan itu, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya menghadap Naruto, dan itu diikuti yang lain melakukan hal yang sama kepada Naruto.

"Terimakasih, telah menyelamatkan Kazekage kami." Ujar Chiyo.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu, satu-persatu ia memerhatikan ninja-ninja Sunagakure yang menundukkan kepala kepadanya dengan niat yang masing-masing sama, membuatnya tersenyum. "Angkatlah kepala kalian semua, tuan-tuan. Aku tidak cocok untuk menerima penghormatan kalian yang seperti itu."

Kemudian semua ninja Sunagakure itu mengangkat kepalanya, dan memandang kepada Naruto dengan emosi mata yang rendah hati.

Naruto pun membalas pandangan mereka kepadanya dengan senyuman kerendahan. "Aku hanya waktu itu kebetulan bertemu mereka yang membawa Kazekage. Dan jika tidak aku coba selamatkan, maka akan berakibat buruk untuk keseimbangan dunia ninja."

Salah satu _Elder_ desa Sunagakure pun membalas. "Tapi tetap saja, anda telah menyelamatkan pemimpin desa kami. Dan kami memang harus berterima kasih akan hal itu."

Naruto tersenyum. "Sejujurnya, niatku yang sebenarnya menyelamatkan Kazekage hanyalah untuk memperlancar rencanaku."

Para _Elder_ desa Sunagakure mengernyit heran mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Chiyo yang melihat keheranan yang terjadi kepada para _Elder_ desanya itu, kemudian menjelaskan apa yang direncanakan oleh Naruto.

Yang lain pun mendengarkan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Chiyo tentang rencana Naruto itu. Dan akhirnya para Elder pun mengerti mengenai rencana Naruto, dan mereka merasa senang dengan apa yang direncanakan oleh Naruto.

"Itu sebuah rencana yang sangat bagus, Naruto-_san_." Ujar salah satu_ Elder_. "Tapi, bukankah itu akan sangat berat jika anda melakukannya sendirian? Apakah anda tidak ingin menerima bantuan dari kami?"

"Itu tidak perlu, tuan. Aku tidak ingin terlalu merepotkan kalian dengan apa yang aku rencanakan. Lagi pula, kalian sudah menyetujui rencanaku saja, aku sudah sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian." Balas Naruto.

Kankuro yang sedari tadi diam, mencoba untuk memprotes Naruto. "Bukankah anda akan sangat kesulitan melakukan semua itu sendiri? Bagaimana jika akan ada banyak orang yang akan mencoba mengagalkan rencana anda?"

Naruto diam sesaat mendengarkan penuturan Kankuro. "Akan ku atasi dengan sendiri soal itu."

Kankuro membelalak mendengar jawaban Naruto, itu sama sekali tidak memberinya jawaban. "Tapi—"

"Kankuro! Tidak apa-apa, kita juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak jika ingin menolong Naruto." Potong Ebizo.

Kankuro yang perkataannya disanggah seperti itu oleh Ebizo, hanya diam dan menunduk. Ia mencengkram kedua telapak tangannya di bawah permukaan meja.

Chiyo yang melihat reaksi Kankuro yang kegundahan menerima ketidakberdayaannya, tersenyum lemah. "Tenang saja, Kankuro. Aku mengerti itu akan sangat berat jika dijalani untuk seorang diri. Meski begitu, aku sangat yakin kepada Naruto," Chiyo mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto. "Dia pasti mampu melakukan itu."

Ebizo ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari kakaknya. "Itu benar, percayalah kepada Naruto. Karena selain dirinya, kami belum pernah bertemu dengan ninja yang begitu gigih melebihinya." Ujar Ebizo sembari tersenyum kepada Naruto.

* * *

_Benak Naruto berputar kencang saat ia bergegas menembus udara kosong. Ia melompati dahan-dahan pohon secepat mungkin, menolak berhenti bahkan sewaktu napasnya terengah-engah. Kedua kakinya berhenti melompat di dahan pohon terakhir sebelum tanah gundul yang bersebelahan dengan sungai kecil di hadapannya._

'_Kuso.' Batin Naruto._

_Ia menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan dua orang ninja Iwagakure yang mengejarnya, dan matanya tidak mendapati mereka. Namun, ia dapat merasakan cakhra mereka yang dengan cepat mendekatinya._

_Pandangan Naruto kembali beralih ke tanah lapang yang ada di hadapannya. 'Ck, tidak ada pilihan lain.' Batinnya._

_Naruto pun melompat dari dahan pohon, dan menggerakkan tubuhnya secepat mungkin untuk bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon._

_Tak lama kemudian, di dahan pohon yang tadi Naruto injaki. Dua orang ninja Iwagakure datang menapaki dahan pohon itu._

"_Ke mana orang itu?" ujar Ittan. Salah satu dari ninja Iwagakure yang mengejar Naruto._

"_Dia pasti masih berada di dekat sini. Jika ia melalui sungai yang alirannya deras seperti itu pasti ia terkejar oleh kita." Tanggap rekannya, Gari._

_Ittan yang mendengar tanggapan dari rekannya itu hanya diam. Ia melompat dari dahan pohon itu, kemudian menapaki tanah. Setelah kakinya menapaki tanah, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menyentuh tanah dengan telapak tangan kanannya untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto._

_Hanya butuh waktu beberapa saat, kemudian ia mendapati kehadiran seseorang di balik pohon yang berjarak beberapa meter dari sebelah kanannya._

"_Di sana!" Ittan setelahnya langsung mengambil kunai dari kantung di balik pinggangnya, kemudian melemparkan ke arah balik pohon itu._

_Kunia itupun menancap di tanah di balik pohon itu, dan kunai itu telah dilengkapi dengan kertas peledak. Sehingga sesaat setelah kunai itu menancap di tanah langsung meledak dengan daya yang lumayan kuat._

_Pohon di sana terkena daya ledakan dari kunai itu, dan membuatnya tumbang. Sehingga membuat kepulan debu yang berterbangan bercampur dengan asap putih._

_Ittan memasati penglihatannya, ia mengernyitkan dahi melihat asap putih yang bercampur dengan debu yang berterbangan di sana. Sebelum akhirnya ia sadar dan membelalak._

_Gari pun juga memperhatikan hal itu, dan heran dengan ada asap putih di sana. Seketika ia merasakan hawa kehadiran dari balik punggungnya. Ia terkejut, dan mencoba menghindar secepat mungkin._

_Belum sempat untuk menghindar sepenuhnya, ketika Gari baru menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, Naruto dari belakang Gari datang dengan menghunuskan tantonya._

_Perut sisi kiri Gari pun terbeset tanto Naruto karena terlambat menghindar. Ia merintih dan tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung. Kemudian matanya terbelalak mendapati Naruto berada tepat di sebelahnya._

_Naruto yang menapaki dahan tepat di sebelah Gari, langsung memutar tubuhnya. Dengan memanfaatkan keterkejutan yang dialami Gari, ia menendang kuat sisi kiri wajah dengan tumit kaki kirinya. Membuat Gari terlempar ke arah sungai._

_Setelah mengembalikan keseimbangannya, Naruto menatap Ittan di bawahnya yang balas menatapnya dengan terkejut. Naruto mendelikkan matanya, kemudian menggunakan shunshin dan muncul di hadapan Ittan._

_Ittan belum sadar jika Naruto sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Ia masih mendongak memandangi dahan tadi, kemudian tiba-tiba ia tersedak dan memuntahkan ludah._

_Naruto menyarangkan lutut kanannya di perut Ittan, membuat Ittan membungkukkan tubuhnya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan menghunuskan tanto di bahu kiri Ittan._

_Ittan terkejut, dan berteriak kesakitan dikarenakan tanto Naruto yang menusuk bahu kirinya, hingga ujung tanto itu menabrak belikatnya._

_Ittan pun menggeram. Ia menyentakkan tubuhnya ke atas, sehingga membuat Naruto terhuyung melepaskan tantonya. Ittan tanpa aba-aba langsung memukul sisi wajah Naruto, membuatnya terlempar ke sisi kiri Ittan._

_Naruto dalam keadaan melayang dikejutkan dengan tantonya yang melesat cepat ke arah. Iapun bersalto untuk menghindari itu, namun karena tidak terlalu cepat lengan kiri atasnya terbeset tanto itu. Naruto merintih._

_Baru saja menginjaki tanah, Naruto terkejut ada yang menyekal pundak kanannya. Ketika ia melihat ke sana, ternyata Gari orangnya. Naruto membelalakkan matanya, ia sontak menepis tangan Gari yang menyekal pundaknya. Sedetik kemudian keluar ledakan dari telapak tangan Gari._

_Naruto sedikit termundur karena ledakan itu. Belum sempat untuk menarik napas, Ittan datang dari sisi Naruto, dan melayangkan pukulan ke arahnya._

_Kedua tangan Naruto menyilang untuk menahan pukulan Ittan, pukulan itu tertahan. Namun Ittan dengan menggeram menambah kekuatan pukulannya, membuat Naruto terlempar karena beban yang diberikan._

_Dalam waktu yang sama, Gari menyusul Naruto yang terlempar. Sesaat setelah berada di atas Naruto, ia langsung menendangnya, sehingga membuat tubuh Naruto menghantam keras ke tanah._

_Naruto tersedak-sedak saat tubuhnya menghantam tanah. Selagi ia merintih, lewat matanya yang menyipit, ia melihat Gari akan kembali melakukan serangan kepadanya._

_Ketika melihat itu, Naruto dengan sigap berguling ke kanan, kemudian berjongkok dan langsung melakukan shunshin. Tepat setelah Gari meledakkan permukaan tanah tempat Naruto terjatuh tadi._

_Debu-debu hasil dari kepingan tanah yang hancur berterbangan di sekitar Gari. Iapun mendecih di dalam kepulan debu itu karena serangannya tak mengenai Naruto._

_Ittan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana, memicingkan matanya untuk melihat dengan jelas keadaan di dalam kepulan debu itu. Ketika ia mendapati di dalam sana hanya ada Gari sendirian, ia terkejut._

_Setelah debu-debu itu menipis dan menghilang, Gari mengedarkan penglihatannya untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto. Hal serupa dilakukan oleh Ittan._

_Ittan selain mengedarkan penglihatannya, ia juga menyalurkan cakhra-nya kepada dua telapak kakinya yang menginjaki tanah. Ia mencoba mendeteksi keberadaan Naruto._

_Beberapa saat Ittan mencoba mencari keberadaan Naruto, ia menggeram karena tak kunjung mendapati keberadaannya. "Kuso." Umpatnya._

_Gari mendengar umpatan yang keluar dari mulut Ittan, mengalihkan penglihatannya kepada rekannya itu. Sesaat setelah ia melihat kepada Ittan, matanya terbelalak, dan iapun segera melesat cepat ke arah Ittan. "Ittan, di belakangmu!" pekik Gari._

_Ittan terkejut dengan pekikan Gari. Ia dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang, dan matanya menangkap kaki yang mengarah ke wajahnya. Karena tak menyadari sebelumnya, kaki itu tak dapat dihindari sehingga menghantam dengan keras wajah Ittan, sehingga membuatnya terlempar._

_Naruto menapaki kakinya di tanah setelah menendang wajah Ittan. Setelah itu, ia memutar tubuhnya seraya mengayunkan kaki kanannya, dan menyarangkan telapak kakinya di perut Gari yang ingin menyerangnya._

_Gari terlempar karena terkena tendangan NNaruto. Naruto sedetik setelah menendang Gari, ia mengumpulkan cakhra-nya di telapak tangan kanannya, kemudian terbentuk bola cakhra berwarna hijau yang memenuhi telapak tangannya itu._

_Setelah membuat rasengan, Naruto langsung bergerak menuju Gari. Namun, baru setengah jalan ia bergerak, Naruto menegangkan matanya. Ketika menoleh ke kiri sedikit ia melihat Ittan yang mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang membesar dilapisi tanah._

_Tangan Ittan yang dilapisi tanah itu mengenai bahu kiri Naruto. Naruto menahan tubuhnya sekuat mungkin, untuk membalas Ittan dengan mengarahkan rasengan-nya ke sisi wajah Ittan._

_Ittan yang melihat rasengan-nya Naruto yang mengarah kepadanya, menggunakan tangan kirinya yang juga membengkak dilapisi tanah untuk menjadi tameng. Setelah rasengan itu menghantam tangannya, ia terlempar. Pun Naruto yang ikut terlempar karena pukulan Ittan._

_Naruto terlempar dan menabrak pohon di belakangnya, dan kepalanya ikut terhentak ke batang pohon, membuat topeng anbu-nya melompat lepas dari wajahnya. Sedangkan Ittan terlempar lebih jauh dan setengah lengan bawahnya hancur karena terkena rasengan._

_Tubuh Naruto merosot dan terduduk di tanah bersandarkan pohon. Ia menggerakan tangan kanannya mencengkram bahu kirinya yang terkena pukulan Ittan, kemudian merintih kecil._

_Setelah melakukan penarikan napas beberapa kali, mata Naruto menegang. Ia menunduk menghindari telapak tangan yang mengarah kepadanya._

_Gari yang telapak tangannya itu dihindari Naruto, menjadi menabrak batang pohon di belakang Naruto. Karena ia sudah terlebih dulu melakukan jurus bakuton-nya, ledakannya malah jadi menyerang batang pohon itu._

_Naruto sehabis menghindari serangan Gari, ia melayangkan tangan kanannya untuk memukul rusuk kanan Gari, sehingga membuat Gari terlempar dari arah Naruto._

_Kemudian Naruto mendengar suara pohon tumbang dari belakangnya. Ia menjongkokkan dirinya, kemudian melompat menghindar._

_Dikarenakan kekuatan yang ia gunakan tidak terlalu kuat ketika melompat, Naruto tidak menghindari terlalu jauh pohon tumbang yang cukup besar itu._

_Sehingga ketika pohon itu menghempas ke tanah, Naruto terdorong karena angin dari hempasan pohon itu. Ia berguling-guling beberapa kali di tanah dan langsung menyeret dirinya seraya berjongkok._

_Sesaat setelah Naruto berjongkok, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dengan tertatih. Belum sepenuhnya berdiri, ia dikejutkan oleh Ittan yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya._

_Ittan dengan kemarahan yang memuncak, mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang membengkak dilapisi tanah itu ke dada Naruto. Sehingga terdengar beberapa kali bunyi patah tulang._

_Wajah Naruto mengeras ketika pukulan Ittan bersarang di dadanya. Giginya bergemeletuk dan mata membelalak lebar. Ia terlempar kuat dari Ittan kemudian memuntahkan darah yang cukup banyak dari mulutnya._

_Naruto terlempar ke arah sungai, dan terjebur ke dalam sana. Melihat itu, Ittan bergerak secepatnya menuju tepi sungai._

_Gari yang juga melihat Naruto terlempar ke sungai karena serangan Ittan, menegangkan otot kakinya kuat-kuat kemudian melompat kuat hingga mencapai tinggi di atas tengah-tengah sungai._

_Tangan kiri Gari mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanannya, kemudian ia mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke arah sungai di bawahnya._

"_DOKE! ITTAN!" Teriak Gari._

_Ittan melompat jauh dari pinggir sungai setelah diperingati Gari._

_Setelah mengumpulkan cakhra yang banyak menuju telapak tangan kanannya, Gari menghirup napas dalam-dalam._

"_**BAKUTON: JIRAIKEN!**__" Seru Gari._

_Gari dari telapak tangan kanannya mengeluarkan ledakan potensial berskala besar. Ledakan besar itu menembak sungai yang kemudian membuat sungai itu pecah, sehingga memperlihatkan permukaan dasarnya._

_Ittan memperhatikan ledakan itu dari jarak yang cukup jauh, sembari ia menimang-nimang apakah Naruto benar-benar terkena serangan itu. Disaat ia sedang menimbangi keadaan Naruto, sebongkah kayu melayang ke arah._

_Ketika melihat bongkahan kayu yang mengarah kepadanya, Ittan merentangan tangan kanan bengkaknya untuk menahan bongkahan kayu itu._

_Sebongkah kayu itu jatuh di permukaan tanah di hadapan Ittan. Ittan memperhatikan bongkahan kayu itu dengan mengernyit. Sampai ketika ia sadar, matanya melotot._

'_Kawarimi?!' batin Ittan._

_Ittan yang menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak terkena serangan dari Gari, segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Gari yang saat ini tengah berdiri di atas batu besar sebelah sungai, yang sungai itu masih bergelombang kuat dikarenakan jutsu Gari. Ia pun melesat cepat ke sana._

"_Kiotsukero, Gari. Dia masih hidup." Ujar Ittan setelah setelah sampai di dekatnya._

_Gari yang mendengar perkataan Ittan terkejut. Ia menoleh ke arah Ittan di sebelahnya. Ia hendak menyangkal, namun ketika melihat emosi serius dari wajah rekannya itu membuat ia terdiam._

"_Dia benar-benar lawan yang kuat." Keluh Ittan._

_Gari yang mendengar keluhan Ittan menggeram, ia mencengkram kedua tangannya kuat._

_Beralih kepada Naruto. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di permukaan tanah bersandarkan pohon, yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari Gari dan Ittan._

_Tangan kanan mencengkram dadanya di bagian armor anbu-nya yang hancur karena pukulan Ittan tadi, sedangkan tangan kirinya membekap mulutnya untuk menyamarkan suara batuknya._

_Cengkraman tangan Naruto di kaos hitam di balik armornya menguat, sakit di bagian dadanya bertambah kuat, rintihan yang keluar tertahan tangan kirinya. Sepertinya beberapa tulang rusuk Naruto patah. Ittan benar-benar memukulnya dengan sangat kuat._

_Tiba-tiba suara hentakan memasuki pendegaran Naruto, suara itu berasal dari sisi lain batang pohon yang ia sandari. Dan suara selanjutnya yang mengetuk gendang telinganya membuat matanya terbelalak lebar._

"_**Bakuton: Jiraiken!**__" Gari meledakan batang pohon yang ada di hadapannya dengan tangan kanannya._

_Naruto terlempar karena punggungnya terkena ledakan yang menghancurkan batang pohon yang ia sandari. Ia terlempar cukup jauh dan kembali memuntahkan darah._

_Kala tubuhnya melayang, Naruto memaksa tubuh untuk berputar untuk menapaki kakinya di permukaan tanah. Setelah kedua kakinya menginjaki permukaan tanah, tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang membuatnya jatuh terduduk._

_Baru saja tubuh Naruto terduduk di tanah, Ittan dari atasnya meluncur dengan pukulan yang ingin meremukan dirinya._

_Naruto ketika melihat itu, segera mendorong kuat tubuhnya ke sebelah kanan, setelahnya pukulan Ittan menghantam kuat permukaan tanah yang ia duduki tadi._

_Pukulan Ittan yang terhantam begitu kuat, membuat permukaan tanah pecah menjadi puing-puing disertai dorongan angin yang kuat. Sehingga membuat Naruto yang berjarak sangat dekat dari situ terhempas, kemudian punggungnya menghantam batang pohon._

_Naruto tersedak, juga memuntahkan darah yang lebih sedikit. Tapi, ia cepat-cepat menyadarkan dirinya, kemudian mengayunkan tangan kanannya melempar beberapa jarum petir ke arah Ittan._

_Ittan ketika menoleh ke arah terlemparnya Naruto, seketika membelalakan mata. Ia melihat debu-debu yang berterbangan di depannya tersapu oleh beberapa chidori senbon Naruto. Dikarena ia tak mengira akan hal itu, senbon-senbon itu mengenai lengan kanan atasnya, dan menusuk otot bisepsnya._

_Ittan merintih ketika otot bisepsnya ditusuk-tusuk chidori senbon Naruto. Ia mengalami mati rasa pada lengan kanannya, membuat ia menyentuh otot biseps lengan kanannya dengan lengan kirinya yang puntung._

_Mengabaikan mati rasa yang dialami tangannya, Ittan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, arah dari Naruto menyerangnya. Namun, ia tidak mendapati Naruto berada di sana. Iapun mendecih._

_Gari menghampiri Ittan tepat di sebelah rekannya itu berdiri. Ia melihat Ittan menyentuh lengan kanan atasnya yang terkulai, yang tidak dibungkusi lagi oleh elemen doton-nya dengan langan kirinya yang puntung._

"_Apa yang terjadi padamu?"_

_Ittan menggeram ketika ditanya rekannya. "Aku terkena serangannya. Untuk sementara aku tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kananku." Ucapnya._

_Gari mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Ittan. "Lalu, di mana di—" Gari menghentikan ucapannya ketika merasakan hawa panas dari balik ubun-ubun kepala mereka._

_Ketika menoleh, Gari melihat ada bola api berukuran cukup besar mengarah kepadanya dan Ittan. Matanya melebar terkejut, sama halnya yang dilakukan Ittan. Merekapun sama-sama melompat ke sisi yang berbeda menghindari bola api itu._

_Bola api itupun melaju menabrak tanah, dan membuat ledakan yang cukup besar. Pohon-pohon di sekitarnya bergetar-getar karena ledakan yang terjadi._

_Naruto tersimpuh dan memuntahkan darah di atas dahan pohon, setelah barusan ia menggunakan jutsu katon untuk menyerang Gari dan Ittan._

_Naruto merintih merasakan tubuh seperti remuk redam, ditambah ketika ia menyadari Gari dan Ittan tidak terkena serangannya. Rasa sakit yang menderanya membuat tubuhnya seperti akan menjauhi batas sadarnya._

_Napas-napas Naruto tampak menderu-deru berat, ia masih merintih sembari mencengkram dadanya. Kelopak matanya perlahan sayu ingin menutupi bola mata hijaunya dengan pelan-pelan._

_Belum benar-benar tertutup, matanya sontak melebar dengan bola mata hijau yang menegang merespon rasa sakit yang diterima perutnya. Sesaat sebelum terlempar, matanya menangkap Ittan yang menendang perutnya._

_Setelah terlempar, Naruto terseret-seret di permukaan tanah lapang yang tidak ada pohon-pohon. Iapun hanya bisa tersedak-sedak lagi._

_Ketika Naruto sedang berusaha mendudukkan dirinya, ia mendengar bunyi tapak kaki yang berinjak cukup dekat di hadapannya. Dan ia mendapati Gari yang berdiri di sana kemudian disusul Ittan yang baru tiba di sebelahnya._

"_Souka, ternyata kau Naruto. Salah satu anbu Meijin Konoha yang rahasia itu." Tanggap Gari setelah dapat melihat jelas wajah Naruto._

_Naruto mendengar klarifikasi Gari tentang dirinya yang tepat itu terkejut. Eksistensial timnya itu sangatlah dirahasiakan, apalagi Gari dapat mengetahui bahwa dirinya salah satu dari anggota tim itu._

"_Kau terkejut? Hahaha…" Gari tampak tertawa senang ketika mendapati wajah terkejut Naruto._

_Ittan di sebelah Gari menautkan ekspresi heran menanggapi Gari. Ia bingung bagaimana rekannya itu mengenali musuh yang sedari tadi mereka hadapi itu. Dan lagi, ia tadi juga mendengar Gari menyebutkan semacam skuad anbu khusus milik Konoha yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya._

_Setelah Gari menyelesaikan tawanya, ia memandang tertarik kepada Naruto yang masih terduduk._

"_Yah, kalian benar-benar shinobi yang luar biasa. Dan aku yakin kau masih bisa melawan kami meski keadaanmu seperti itu. Atau mungkin," Gari menjeda ucapannya, kemudian menyeringai. "Sampai membunuh kami?"_

_Ittan terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh rekannya, kemudian ia melihat ke Naruto yang keadaannya Nampak babak belur sekali. Membuatnya tersenyum remeh._

"_Heh, dengan keadaan seperti itu, membunuh kita? Yang benar saja."_

_Naruto yang tadinya duduk diam saja mendengarkan, mulai berdiri dengan tergopoh. Ketika sudah berdiri lunglai dengan tangan kirinya yang menopang di lutut kirinya, Naruto memandang tajam kepada Ittan dengan mata hijau kusamnya yang sebelah kanan dengan dingin, sebelah matanya lagi tertutupi bayangan rambutnya._

_Jari-jari tangan kanannya ia katup rapat, kemudian Naruto menyalurkan cakhra berelemen petir ke sana. Dan tangan kanannya itupun dibaluti cakhra berwarna ungu, disertai listrik-listrik yang memercik cukup panjang berwarna antara gradasi ungu-biru._

_Naruto memandang lebih tajam Ittan dari mata kanannya, seraya menyalurkan cakhra kepada dua telapak kakinya, iapun menghilang._

_Gari menoleh ke arah Ittan, dan memandang rekannya itu dengan ekspresi malas. "Kau tida—" ucapannya terputus, matanya membelalak terkejut._

_Wajah Ittan menegang. Baik mata serta mulutnya sama-sama membuka lebar, iapun memuntahkan darah dalam jumlah banyak dari mulutnya. Ketika ia melirik sedikit ke bawah, ia mendapati Naruto yang memandangnya tajam dengan tangan kanan yang menembus dada kirinya, dan menghancurkan jantungnya._

"_Ore wo namen-na!" ujar Naruto dingin kepada Ittan yang matanya mulai memutih._

_Gari yang menyaksikan Naruto membunuh rekannya, mengeraskan wajahnya. Gigi bergemeletuk dan mata menajam ke arah Naruto. Ia merentangkan tangan kanannya mencengkram bahu kanan Naruto._

"_NARUTO!"_

_Ketika Naruto merasakan tangan Gari yang mencengkram bahu kanannya, ia terkaget. Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mendorong tubuh Ittan yang telah mati, dan melepaskan tangan kanannya yang bersarang dari dada kiri Ittan._

_Gari menguatkan cengkraman tangannya di bahu Naruto. "ORE GA OMAE WO KOROS—" ucapannya putus dikarenakan lengan kanannya terputus._

_Naruto menggunakan jutsu raiton: shiden-nya yang masih aktif untuk memotong lengan Gari. Tapi lengan Gari yang putus itu, masih menempel di bahunya. Kemudian lengan itu membengkak disertai bersinar-sinar merah, setelahnya kemudian meledak._

_Naruto terlempar jauh karena ledakannya yang kuat itu. Tubuhnya kemudian menghantam keras di batu besar, diikuti pelipis kirinya. Darah pun mengucur deras dari pelipis Naruto yang menghantam batu._

_Kesadaran Naruto masih tersisa sedikit meski tubuhnya terasa benar-benar hancur setelah menghantam batu. Dan ia tidak bisa merasakan lengan kanannya terkulai di atas tanah. Ada sisa-sisa api kecil yang terlihat membakar bahu kanannya itu._

_Naruto melirikan matanya sedikit dengan lemah, dan mendapati Gari dengan wajah murkanya melesat cepat ke arahnya._

_Ketika Gari yang melesat hampir sampai kepada Naruto yang tampak sudah tak berdaya, tiba-tiba sisi wajah terasa terhantam sesuatu dengan sangat keras. Iapun terlempar sehingga menabrak pohon yang cukup jauh dari sana._

_Naori menapaki kakinya di tanah setelah menendang keras wajah Gari tadi. Iapun berbalik, dan matanya melihat Naruto yang bersandar lemah di batu besar._

"_Naruto!"_

_Naori dengan cepat menghampiri Naruto. Ia bersimpuh di hadapan Naruto dan menyentuh bahu kanan Naruto yang terbakar itu dengan tangan kirinya._

_Naruto merintih ketika bahu kanannya dipengang Naori, membuat Naori pun terkesiap dan melepaskan pegangannya. Matanya meredup, dan wajahnya jelas-jelas menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat khawatir di balik topeng anbu-nya._

_Melalui matanya yang sayu, Naruto memandang lemah ke Naori. "N-naori, d-di mana Itac-hi dan S-hisui?" tanya Naruto ketika menyadari wajah di balik topeng itu Naori._

"_Mereka masih di pegunungan Tsuchi. Kita harus pergi, mereka akan menyusul." Ketika Naori ingin memapah Naruto, dia menahannya._

"_T-tunggu, d-di—" Naruto tercekat ketika melihat Gari yang berdiri di belakang Naori._

_Naori yang melihat ekspresi Naruto diam, sedetik kemudian ia terlempar setelah perut kirinya ditendang._

_Ketika melihat Naori yang terlempar, Naruto kembali melihat Gari yang ada di hadapannya yang sudah bersiap menghantamkan telapak kaki kepadanya. Mata Naruto melotot, ia menghindar ke sebelah kiri dengan terseok-seok._

_Naruto berbalik setelah menghindari tendangan Gari, ia dikejutkan lagi dengan Gari yang telah mengarahkan tangan kiri yang menuju padanya. Kemudian, dari matanya yang melebar, Naruto melihat Naori yang tiba-tiba muncul dan memotong lengan kiri Gari yang mengarah padanya itu dengan tanto._

_Gari berteriak keras ketika kehilangan lengan kirinya. Ia membawa kedua lengan puntungnya ke hadapan wajah, kemudian semakin histeris saat menyaksikan itu._

_Naruto mengubah ekspresinya dari terkejut, dengan cakhra-nya yang tersisa ia membentuk lagi jutsu raiton: shiden di tangan kirinya. Setelah itu ia melesat dan menghunuskan tangan kirinya tepat di antara dua tulang rusuk Gari._

_Tenggerokan Gari tercekat, dan itu membuat ia berhenti berteriak. Gari tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan kemudian tersandar di bahu kiri Naruto._

_Gari tersenyum lemah, "H-hora, k-kau b-bnar-benar membunuh kami." Bisik Gari lemah._

_Naruto hanya diam mendengarnya. Namun, kalimat terakhir yang dibisikan Gari kepadanya membuat keningnya mengkerut. Ia ingin menanyai Gari, tapi terlambat. Gari sudah tiada._

_Naruto yang merasakan beban berat tubuh Gari yang menyandar padanya, dengan tenaga terakhirnya ia mendorong tubuh Gari. Dan iapun ikut terhuyung ke depan, kemudian terjatuh menyamping ke tanah menghadap Gari._

_Napasnya putus-putus, Naruto lagi-lagi memuntahkan darah. Dan ini lebih banyak, sehingga sedikit mengenai dada Gari._

"_Naruto!" pekik Naori kecil. Ia bersimpuh di balik tubuh Naruto, kemudian ia menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto._

"_Bertahanlah, Naruto." Ujar Naori khawatir._

_Sedangkan Naruto tak mampu untuk membalas. Kesadaran terakhirnya hanya mampu ia tahan untuk mendengar seruan kekhawatiran Naori untuknya._

_Naori ketika melihat Naruto tak sadarkan diri semakin membuatnya dirudung kecemasan. "Naruto!" panggilnya lagi._

_Dan tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Naruto. Ketika Naori sedang kecemasan memperhatikan Naruto, ia merasakan segerombol cakhra asing mengarah ke sini._

_Mata Naori sedikit melebar. Ia secepatnya memapah tubuh Naruto, kemudian membopong tubuhnya di punggung. Setelah itu ia melesat meninggalkan jasad Gari sendiri di sana._

_Naori bersembunyi di balik pepohonan yang lebat, suasana malam membantu persembunyian yang ia lakukan. Tepat setelah itu, segerombolan ninja dengan pakaian khas ninja Iwagakure datang di tempat tadi._

_Naori menahan napas melihat mereka. Iapun berbalik seraya menutup kedua mata beberapa saat, kemudian membukanya lagi._

_Tampakla mangekyou sharingan yang bersinar terang dari balik topengnya. Naori menutup mata kirinya dan memfokuskan cakhra-nya pada mangekyou sebelah kanannya._

_Dari udara kosong di hadapannya, tercipta portal distorsi berwarna hitam keunguan, berbentuk lingkaran. Setelah itu, Naori beserta Naruto yang ia bopong melompat ke dalam portal itu._

**.**

_Di tengah-tengah hutan belantara yang tidak diketahui, tercipta portal distorsi. Kemudian dari portal itu melompat keluar Naori beserta Naruto._

_Naori tersungkur dan jatuh ke tanah, dengan tubuh Naruto yang menghimpitnya. Topeng anbu-nya lepas, napasnya pun tersengal-sengal. Dari dalam kelopak mata kanannya yang tertutup, mengalir darah dari ujung matanya._

_Ebizo dan Chiyo yang sedang berjalan di tengah-tengah hutan, dengan Chiyo yang membawa keranjang berisikan obat-obatan herbal, dikejutkan dengan suara benda jatuh dari arah belakang mereka._

_Ketika Ebizo dan Chiyo serentak menoleh ke belakang, mata mereka melebar terkejut melihat Naori yang terbaring telungkup serta Naruto yang menindihnya._

_Chiyo dengan sigap tersadar dari terkejutnya, dan langsung menghampiri Naori dan Naruto. Iapun bersimpuh di sebelah mereka, seketika melihat keadaan Naruto matanya kembali melebar. Kemudian ia beralih melihat Naori, yang balas menatap dengan pandangan sayu dari mata kirinya._

"_Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chiyo kepada Naori._

_Naori yang ketika ditanya tidak langsung menjawab, ia menyeret tubuhnya ke dekat Chiyo, setelah itu menegakkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk menggenggam tangan kanan Chiyo dengan kedua tangannya._

"_Aku mohon! Tolong Naruto!" lirih Naori. Wajahnya diolesi penuh kecemasan._

_Bahkan lewat matanya yang kecil, Chiyo dapat melihat jelas karena terpaan cahaya bulan yang menerobos sela-sela dahan pohon. Genangan air mata yang siap terjun dari mata kiri Naori, dan linangan air mata yang menurun dari kelopak mata kanannya yang tertutup, yang disertai dengan darah._

* * *

Matahari yang hampir terbit, sinarnya sudah lebih dulu menyeruak dari ujung cakrawala dari hadapan gerbang masuk desa Sunagakure.

Naruto, ditemani oleh Ebizo dan Chiyo berdiri di depan gerbang itu. Ia sebenarnya berancana berangkat diam-diam pagi-pagi sekali untuk pergi dari desa ini.

Namun, dikarenakan malam tadi ia beristirahat sebentar di rumah kakek dan nenek angkatnya itu, Naruto dikejutkan oleh Chiyo sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumah, tampak memang seperti telah menunggunya.

Sehingga di waktu itu, jam-jam yang mendekati ke pagi hari. Naruto bersama Chiyo dan Ebizo menyusuri jalanan Sunagakure yang sepi.

"Kau yakin setelah ini akan ke Iwagakure, Naruto?" tanya Ebizo.

Naruto tersenyum kepada Ebizo, "Aku yakin, Ebizo-_jiisama_." Jawabnya.

Chiyo ketika mendengar jawaban Naruto, menampilkan raut cemas. "Bukankah akan lebih berbahaya jika kau pergi ke sana terlebih dahulu, Naruto? Kau bisa terlibat pertarungan lagi dengan ninja desa itu." Ujarnya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Chiyo sembari tetap tersenyum. "Tenang saja, Chiyo-_baasama_. Sepertinya di sana akan ada seseorang yang dapat membantuku untuk bertemu langsung dengan Tsuchikage."

Ebizo dan Chiyo mengkerut bingung mendengar Naruto berkata begitu.

"Dan bagaimana caramu untuk menemukan orang yang kau maksud?" tanya Ebizo.

"Aku telah beberapa kali melintasi perbatasan Iwagakure, dan tak jarang menelusuri daerah sana. Setidaknya untuk menyusup ke dalam desa itu, aku cukup yakin mampu melakukannya." Jelas Naruto.

Ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto, dua kakek neneknya itu hanya membuang napas lelah. Mereka memandang sayu kepada cucu angkat yang tersisa dari yang paling mereka sayangi.

"Kau tetap akan pergi sendirian, Naruto?" tanya Chiyo.

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja menjawab pertanyaan Chiyo. Chiyo yang melihat Naruto hanya tersenyum kepadanya, dan tak menjawab pertanyaannya, berjalan mendekati Naruto, kemudian mendekap raga cucunya itu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Naruto."

Naruto hanya tetap tersenyum, dan mengelus-elus dengan santun punggung neneknya. Kemudian mereka saling melepaskan pelukannya, Chiyo mundur beberapa langkah.

Ebizo maju mendekati Naruto, ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan menaruhnya di puncak kepala Naruto.

"Kau akan menjadi pahlawan dunia shinobi, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya, ia menikmati elusan kasih sayang kakeknya itu di puncak kepalanya.

"Aku melakukan semua ini untuk Naori, _jiisama_. Bukan untuk menjadi pahlawan."

"Tetap saja bagi kami kau adalah pahlawan yang sesungguhnya. Tetaplah hidup sampai kau mendapat pengakuan itu dari semua orang." Balas Ebizo.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sedih mendengar perkataan Ebizo. Chiyo yang melihat senyuman itu memandang sedih kepada Naruto melalui mata sipitnya.

"Penuhilah harapan Naori, Naruto." Ujar Chiyo.

Naruto menundukkan kepala sedikit kepada Chiyo. Tangan Ebizo sudah tidak mengelus puncak kepalanya. Iapun memundurkan langkahnya sedikit, sembari memandang lembut kakek dan neneknya.

"_Jaa, ittekimasu. Obaasama, jiisama_." Pamit Naruto. Kedua kakek nenek itu hanya mengangguk lemah merelakan kepergian cucunya.

Naruto berbalik arah dari hadapan Ebizo dan Chiyo, kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan mereka di depan gerbang Sunagakure.

_Gari tersenyum lemah, "H-hora, k-kau b-bnar-benar membunuh kami." Bisik Gari lemah. Ia terbatuk-batuk mengelurkan darah dari mulutnya._

_Ketika Gari merasakan ia akan segera meregangkan nyawa, iapun mengatakan pesan terakhirnya kepada Naruto._

"_Ket-tika kau,.. mengunj-jungi Iwa-hh lagi, temuilah Ro-shi. K-kau akan co-cok ddng-annya." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Gari menghembuskan napas terakhir._

_Naruto mengernyit bingung mendengarnya, 'Roshi? Jinchuuriki Yonbi?' ketika Naruto hendak bertanya kepada Gari mengenai itu, ia malah merasakan beban yang semakin memberat dari tubuh Gari._

_Dan Naruto pun sadar, Gari sudah mati dengan tubuhnya yang menopang pada tubuh Naruto. Wajah Naruto berubah datar ketika ditinggalkan pesan aneh dari Gari, yang ia tak tahu tujuannya untuk apa._

**.**


	5. Merpati Konoha

**MERPATI KONOHA**

* * *

**.**

Amegakure no sato, adalah sebuah desa tersembunyi dan industri sangat kecil yang terletak di negara yang tidak begitu diketahui namanya. Arsitekturnya terdiri dari beberapa gedung pencakar langit logam dengan pipa saluran terhubung ke desa itu dan banyak kabel listrik di sekitarnya.

Seperti namanya, hujan hampir terus-menerus turun karena badai di atas desa Amegakure. Semua air tampaknya berakhir di sebuah danau besar yang mengelilingi desa. Sejumlah desa kecil pun juga terlihat mengelilingi Amegakure.

Ketika waktu Amegakure dipimpin oleh Hanzo, yang dimulai dari ketika dunia shinobi mengalami perang yang kedua. Tanah Amegakure menjadi tempat pelayanan medan perang, dikarenakan lokasi dari desa ini yang berada di tengah-tengah tiga dari lima negara besar shinobi.

Amegakure mengadopsi kebijakan isolasionis berat karena kondisi ini, menyebabkan pertahanan desa sulit ditembus. Untuk diterima ke desa pun, pengunjung atau bahkan peserta ujian chunin yang diadakan di Amegakure, haruslah melalui sejumlah pemeriksaan keamanan dan berada dalam pengawasan konstan selama mereka tinggal.

Selama perang dunia shinobi ketiga, sebuah kelompok dari Amegakure memulai advokasi perdamaian, mereka menamai dirinya sebagai Akatsuki. Waktu itu pemimpinnya adalah Yahiko.

Hanzo ketika melihat Akatsuki mulai berbahaya untuk tapuk kepemimpinannya, mulai menjalin kerjasama dengan Danzo Shimura, dengan tujuan untuk memusnahkan kelompok itu.

Kemudian terjadilah pertempuran antara pasukan aliansi Hanzo-Danzo, yang membuat terbunuhnya ketua dari Akatsuki, Yahiko. Nagato mencoba balas dendam kepada Hanzo, tetapi hanya berhasil membunuh ninja pasukannya serta semua personil Akar Danzo.

Setelah itu, Nagato mengambil mayat Yahiko untuk menjadi perwakilannya, dan memulai perang saudara dengan Hanzo. Pasukan yang memihak kepada Nagato menggunakan ikat kepala Amegakure yang digarisi horizontal. Yang menunjukkan penolakan mereka terhadap prinsip-prinsip mantan pemimpin Amegakure itu.

Di luar dugaan, Pain atau perwakilan dari Nagato ini, membunuh Hanzo seorang diri, bahkan yang berafiliasi dengannya. Pain juga membunuh sisa-sisa orang yang masih mendukung Hanzo.

Ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan Pain, penduduk desa Amegakure menanggap dirinya sebagai dewa. Orang-orang Amegakure mulai menyebut Pain dengan sebutan "_Pain no Kami_," dan Konan yang membantunya sebagai "_Megami Tenshi_."

Selama pemerintahan Nagato, ia menggunakan teknik yang membuat hujan. Hujan khusus yang menghubungkan langsung dengan pikirannya, yang memungkinkannya untuk merasakan penyusup yang mencoba masuk desa.

Teknik Nagato itulah yang membuat Naruto mengalami kesulitan ketika beberapa kali mencoba menyusup ke Amegakure. Naruto mencoba mencari banyak cara untuk melakukan invasi ke sana, sehingga iapun akhirnya menemukan cara di mana ia bisa menyusup ke desa itu tanpa terdeteksi oleh Nagato.

Naruto mendapati bahwa Nagato menggunakan tekniknya itu hanya pada hari-hari tertentu. Setelah mengetahui itu, Naruto akhirnya dapat menyusup ke Amegakure.

Ketika berada di dalam Amegakure, Naruto mulai mencari banyak informasi yang dapat ia peroleh menggunakan penyamaran. Pada saat itu pulalah Naruto mengetahui tentang Akatsuki.

Naruto melakukan banyak penyelidikan tentang Akatsuki yang ia anggap berpotensi mengganggu keseimbangan dunia ninja. Namun, karena ada Zetsu membuat Naruto kesulitan untuk mendapat informasi yang lebih jelas tentang Akatsuki.

Selama masa penyelidikannya itupun, Naruto hampir beberapa kali melakukan kontak dengan kelompok itu dikarenakan Zetsu. Oleh karena itu, Naruto memilih untuk menunggu Akatsuki keluar setelah ia mendapati secara buram tujuan yang dimiliki mereka.

* * *

Beralih di suatu tempat di Amegakure, sebuah ruangan yang minim pencahayaan. Terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang berkumpul di dalam sana.

Mereka yang berkumpul di dalam ruangan itu tidak lain adalah anggota-anggota dari Akatsuki. Ada sekitar kurang dari sepuluh orang yang sedang berkumpul.

Sedangkan di dekat mereka, ada dua mayat yang terbujur kaku di atas permukaan lantai ruangan. Mayat-mayat itu ketika dipasati dapat dikenali sebagai Sasori dan Deidara.

"Siapa yang membunuh mereka?" tanya Pain saat ia melihat kedua mayat anggotanya itu.

"Zetsu?!" lanjut Pain.

Setelah Pain memanggilnya, tampak dari permukaan lantai tiba-tiba Zetsu muncul dengan perlahan.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengalahkan mereka. Semua terasa terjadi begitu cepat." Jawab Zetsu setelah ia benar-benar memperlihat wujudnya kepada semua orang di sana.

Pain memandang Zetsu dengan alis yang bertaut. "Apa kau yakin tidak mendapati petunjuk?"

Zetsu tak lansung menjawab, ia diam untuk sesaat. "Kurasa, orang itu harus dicurigai mengenai hal ini." Ujar Zetsu seperti kepada dirinya sendiri, namun dapat terdengar oleh semua orang di sana.

Kemudian Zetsu melihat kepada salah satu anggota, yaitu Kisame.

"Kisame! Bukankah kau bilang kau dan Itachi bertemu dengan seseorang yang mencurigakan saat di perbatasan desa?"

Kisame yang ditanya pun melihat ke arah Zetsu. "Ya … begitulah." Jawabnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat dari orang itu?" tanya Zetsu lagi.

Kisame diam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Hmm ... entahlah, aku tidak melihatnya begitu jelas waktu itu," ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Itachi di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Itachi?"

Itachi yang awalnya menutup mata, ia buka ketika ditanya. Ia menunduk. "Aku rasa dia hanya orang biasa dari negara ini. Dia tidak terlihat seperti ninja atau semacamnya."

Pain mengkerut ketika mendengar jawaban dari Itachi. "Kenapa Kisame mengatakan dia mencurigakan, jika kau bilang dia terlihat seperti orang biasa, Itachi?" tanyanya.

Itachi hanya diam ketika ditanya oleh Pain. Hal itu malah membuat yang lain ikut-ikut bingung dikarenakan diamnya Itachi.

Kisame yang melihat rekannya itu seperti enggan menjawab, menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ia beralih melihat Pain.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin dia benar-benar orang yang mencurigakan atau tidak. Tapi, apa hubungan orang itu dengan kasus Deidara dan Sasori?"

Pain beserta anggota yang lain pun terdiam tidak bisa menjawab. Sedangkan Zetsu, ia terlihat berpikir terlebih dahulu, kemudian memandang ke arah Kisame.

"Ini memang terlalu awal untuk menuduhnya terlibat. Tapi, aku rasa dia satu-satunya petunjuk kita."

Setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Zetsu itu, semua anggota Akatsuki tampak diam satu-persatu menimang. Mereka dalam pikiran masing-masing dengan sadar menyetujui yang disampaikan oleh Zetsu.

"Kurasa kita memang harus menyelidiki tentang orang itu terlebih dahulu. Kita harus cepat-cepat mengetahui orang yang terlibat mengenai kasus Deidara dan Sasori, atau tidak ini akan menjadi masalah besar untuk kita nanti." Terang Pain setelah menimang-nimang.

Anggota Akatsuki yang lain hanya diam-diam menyetujui dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh ketua mereka.

"Zetsu!" Orang yang dipanggil oleh Pain menoleh padanya. "Kau yang akan mencari tahu tentang orang itu."

Pain kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Itachi. "Dan Itachi! Jelaskan bagaimana ciri-ciri orang itu."

Itachi yang ditanya memandang pasif kepada Pain yang menanyainya. Sedangkan anggota Akatsuki yang lain memandang bertanya kepadanya. Itachi masih diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama, meski semua orang di sana memandang hanya kepada dirinya seorang.

* * *

Sedangkan di Konoha saat ini, masih dalam keadaan seperti yang lalu-lalu dalam 2 tahun terakhir. Semenjak agresi yang terjadi di Konoha yang dilakukan Orochimaru 2 tahun lalu, saat ini Konoha telah selesai merenovasi kerusakan dan menjadi lebih baik dan lebih aman.

Semua berkat ninja-ninja Konoha beserta para penduduknya bekerjasama membangun kembali desa menjadi lebih baik dan lebih nyaman untuk mereka bertempat tinggal.

2 tahun lalu menjadi kesempatan-kesempatan menunjukkan usaha-usaha bersedih para penduduk Konoha. Penyerangan yang dialami mereka menyematkan luka yang begitu kuat menarik tunduk kepala mereka dari menengadah.

Hokage ketiga, Hiruzen Sarutobi yang wafat setelah mengalami pertarungan dengan muridnya sendiri, Orochimaru, menanam duka yang begitu subur di hati setiap penduduk Konoha.

Hiruzen adalah pemimpin yang sangat dikenal kebijaksanaannya oleh penduduk Konoha. Senyum terakhir di wajah rapuhnya selalu menyamankan sekaligus menyakiti setiap penduduknya ketika disaksikan mereka.

Semua dedikasi yang dihaturkan Hiruzen kepada Konoha sudah sangat berjasa. Konoha terus melangkah menjadi lebih baik di bawah kepemimpinannya.

Oleh karena itu, kematian Hiruzen menjadi pukulan yang begitu menyakiti penduduk Konoha. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan mengenai takdir Hiruzen, beberapa dari ninja Konoha yang menyaksikan pertarungan berat sebelah yang dilalui Hiruzen. Dan berakhir dengan mereka yang menjadi saksi mata menutupnya buku kehidupan Hiruzen.

Naruto yang saat itu berada jauh dari Konoha, mendengar kabar tentang penyerangan yang terjadi serta kematian dari Hiruzen, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun selain kekosongan.

Ia mendadak kehilangan kemampuannya untuk bersedih, setelah semua apa dan siapa yang pernah menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya direngut satu-persatu.

Hiruzen bagi Naruto sendiri adalah sosok kakek yang begitu ia hormati. Selain Hokage itu adalah pemimpin desa, dia telah banyak mengajarkan kepada Naruto banyak hal untuk membentuk keteguhannya.

Kedekatan yang dibangun dari pengalaman antara Hiruzen dan Naruto, membuat Naruto menjadi sangat menyayangi sosok Hokage ketiga itu.

Nasehat-nasehat serta cerita Hiruzen yang menjadi tali untuk mengikat dirinya dengan sosok itu, tiba-tiba seperti mencekiknya setelah kematian Hiruzen.

Naruto dituntun untuk kembali ke Konoha secepatnya oleh tali itu, untuk menghadiri pemakaman Hokege ketiga. Dan sedikit jauh dari tempat pemakaman pahlawan Konoha, Naruto menyaksikan bagaimana sosok kakek baginya itu dikebumikan, serta kesedihan-kesedihan yang ditunjukkan oleh para penduduk.

Tali itu kemudian seperti tidak mampu untuk menarik Naruto lebih lagi, untuknya menggabungkan kesedihan lebih dekat dengan orang-orang yang menghadiri langsung pemakaman Hiruzen. Tangan Naruto hanya terkulai tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk ikut menyodorkan bunga doa ke sisi peti mati Hiruzen, seperti yang dilakukan orang lain.

Kemudian kaki Naruto kembali membawanya untuk pergi meninggalkan Konoha setelah pemakaman Hiruzen selesai. Daripada keinginan untuk lebih lama berada di sana, Naruto lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan harapan Hiruzen yang dititipkan kepadanya.

Tentang Hiruzen yang menginginkan Naruto dapat untuk melindungi semua penduduk Konoha yang Hokage ketiga itu cintai. Oleh karena itu, demi rasa hormatnya kepada Hiruzen, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan satu-satunya harapan Hiruzen yang masih dikenangkan kepadanya.

Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah, terus dan terus pergi dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain, mencari dan terus mencari, menanam serta terus menanam, hal-hal yang dapat membantunya bekerja untuk Konoha. Sesuatu yang bisa ia manfaatkan demi Konoha yang lebih baik.

Naruto laiknya orang yang tak memiliki tempat tinggal di manapun, ia sudah tidak memiliki lagi kepulangan yang bisa ia tuju. Atau mungkin, pulangnya yang sekarang bukan lagi sebuah rumah, mungkin pergi ke banyak singgah?

**.**

Di dalam gedung yang sebagai pusat pemerintahan Konoha, yaitu gedung Hokage. Tampak beberapa orang sedang mengisi di dalam ruangan kerja Hokage.

Tsunade duduk di meja kerjanya sambil bersandar di punggung kursinya. Kedua mata coklatnya memandang sayu kepada beberapa orang yang ada di depannya.

"Jadi begitulah, Kazekage yang sempat dikalahkan dan dibawa pergi oleh Akatsuki, diselamatkan oleh Naruto."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Tsunade menghembuskan napas lelah yang terasa jelas. Kedua kelopak matanya memejam sejenak.

Di satu sisi, beberapa orang yang ada di depan Hokage kelima itu, Kakashi, Menma, Sakura serta Jiraya lebih jelas menunjukkan ekspresi-ekspresi legah setelah mendengarkan perihal-perihal yang disampaikan oleh Tsunade.

Masing-masing mereka saling memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Sunagakure, meski setelah kesalahan yang melibatkan desa itu pernah memberikan kejahatan kepada Konoha.

Terlebih Menma, ia dan Gaara memiliki hubungan yang sangat akrab. Dan jika ia mendengar Gaara tidak benar-benar selamat, mungkin ia akan kalap pada saat itu juga.

"Nah _Ero-sennin_, sebenarnya Naruto-_san_ itu orang yang seperti apa?"

Menma bertanya kepada Jiraya yang berada tepat di sebelahnya, dan memandang gurunya itu dengan raut keingintahuan.

Jiraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Menma, kemudian menatap jeli sejenak kepada murid serta anak dari muridnya itu.

"Hmm ... Naruto yah?" Jiraya menengadahkan pandangannya. Matanya terlihat menerawang jauh. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan baik tentang orang itu. Tapi, yang harus kau tahu, dia seperti sayap Konoha. Dia laiknya merpati, ah tidak! Bahkan dia lebih dari itu. Setelah semua yang dia dapatkan, dia membuat Konoha menjadi lebih tenang sekarang."

Menma mengerut kebingungan dengan yang ia dengar. Otaknya mendadak konslet menerima penjelasan dari Jiraya yang tidak ia pahami.

"Aku tidak mengerti,—_ttebayou!_ Tapi, sepertinya dia shinobi yang sangat hebat. Bahkan mengalahkan dua orang anggota Akatsuki yang kau bilang mereka sangat berbahaya."

"Tentu saja dia sangat hebat, sangat kuat malahan. Aku pun mengetahui Akatsuki sangatlah berbahaya, terutama bagi dirimu itu, dialah yang mengatakannya kepadaku."

Jiraya menjeda perkataannya sesaat. Menma yang mengetahui Jiraya masih akan melanjutkan perkataannya, tetap memandang orang itu dengan penasaran.

"Naruto adalah ninja Konoha yang terlampau kuat untuk dapat menanggung semua beban yang diberikan kepadanya seorang diri."

Jiraya menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya diam, mereka hanya ingin mendengarkan semua yang akan dikatakan oleh Jiraya.

"Terlepas dari aku yang tidak tahu dari mana dia berasal serta apapun mengenai orang tua atau keluarganya, waktu dulu ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana tubuh kecilnya itu mampu melakukan berbagai hal yang mustahil untuk usianya menurutku. Matanya yang kehilangan arah, tapi keinginan untuk terus hidup dapat begitu jelas aku lihat. Namun, matanya tampak lebih hidup setelah dia menjadi jounin di usia yang sangat muda, setelah itu ia menjadi anbu dalam waktu yang tidak lama. Setelah beberapa tahun kemudian dia menjadi anbu khusus, diangkat oleh _Yondaime_ bersama tiga orang rekannya. Tiga orang itu, mereka adalah Uchiha, dan menurutku merekalah yang membuat Naruto terlihat lebih menunjukkan keinginannya."

Jiraya berhenti sejenak dengan semua perkataannya. Ia membawa tangan kanannya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sesaat sebelum ia turunkan kembali.

"Beberapa tahun mereka menjadi anbu khusus, serta banyaknya misi-misi berbahaya yang mereka jalani, Konoha kurasa belum pernah mendapat ninja yang begitu solid seperti mereka. Mereka adalah sebagian kecil dari ninja Konoha, atau bahkan di dunia yang pernah berhadapan dengan Kyuubi secara langsung. Dan yang ku dengar, merekalah yang masih hidup di antara beberapa ninja Konoha yang waktu itu melawan Kyuubi."

Jiraya teringat akan sesuatu, dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kakashi yang berada di dekatnya.

"Ohya Kakashi, ketika penyerangan Kyuubi, apa kau waktu itu termasuk salah satu yang menahan bijuu itu?"

Kakashi terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Jiraya kepadanya.

"Ah, tidak Jiraya-_sama_. Aku saat itu mengevakuasi penduduk."

Jiraya mengangguk setelah mendengar jawaban Kakashi. Ia kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari menunduk.

"Dan benar apa yang ku dengar. Tidak ada yang bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari melawan Kyuubi selain mereka, dan _Shodaime_ Hokage juga Madara Uchiha, mungkin. Memang setelah melawan Kyuubi mereka tampak babak belur, terutama Naruto. Namun itu tetaplah suatu hal yang sangat luar biasa, yang tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan semua orang."

Jiraya menurunkan tangannya sesudah ia gunakan untuk menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya barusan.

"Kemudian mereka tetap menjalankan peran mereka sebagai anbu khusus, yang beralih di bawah perintah Hiruzen-_sensei_ yang menggantikan _Yondaime_ yang gugur setelah menyegel Kyuubi. Namun, kelompok mereka akhirnya pecah setelah pembantaian klan Uchiha. Berawal dari Naori Uchiha, satu-satunya kunoichi di kelompok mereka, yang ku dengar gugur dalam sebuah misi, kemudian Shisui Uchiha yang dikatakan bunuh diri, juga Itachi Uchiha yang pergi dari desa setelah membantai klannya sendiri, anbu khusus itu, yang dinamai anbu meijin sudah tidak lagi beroperasi untuk Konoha. Sekarang yang tersisa dari mereka, hanyalah Naruto dan Itachi."

Menma semakin mengerutkan ekspresinya, dan ia tampak akan melayang sebuah protes.

"Anoo ... si Itachi Uchiha itu, kakaknya Sasuke-_teme_ bukan? Jika dia dulunya adalah salah satu anbu yang sangat penting bagi Konoha, kenapa dia malah akhirnya berkhianat kepada Konoha bahkan sampai membantai klannya sendiri?"

Jiraya hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Menma, membuat Menma menunjukkan ekspresi kesal.

"Ooyy, _ero-sennin!_"

"Tenanglah Menma! Ketika saatnya tiba, kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri. Masing-masing beban yang sebenarnya ditanggung oleh Itachi dan Naruto." Tsunade tiba-tiba menginstrupsi untuk memendam keingintahuan Menma.

Menma yang mendengar jawaban yang tidak jelas dari Tsunade, mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok Hokage masa sekarang Konoha itu.

"Tetapi _baachan_, menurutku itu sangat keterlaluan. Bahkan Itachi dengan tega membiarkan Sasuke sendirian yang tersisa dari klannya, dan juga dia 'kan yang membunuh orang tuanya sendiri? Sekaligus orang tua Sasuke. Dia adalah kakak yang buruk, tidak! Bahkan dia manusia paling buruk yang pernah kutahu."

Tsunade memandang sayu kepada Menma. Kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja mencengkram erat.

"Kau tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya."

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku!"

"DIAMM MENMA!"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut. Mereka tersentak mendengar nada suara Tsunade yang meninggi beserta suara gebrakan meja yang begitu kuat.

Tsunade berdiri dari kursinya dengan wajah tertunduk, ekspresinya tertutup bayang-bayang rambutnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal di atas permukaan meja yang sedikit retak setelah terhantam kepalan tangan kanannya.

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang dapat kau pahami, Menma. Kau tidak akan mengerti jika kuberitahu sekarang." Lirih Tsunade.

Menma merasa tenggorokannya tercekat mendengar nada lirih dari sosok neneknya itu. Sedangkan Sakura yang sedari awal tidak mengerti, sekarang tertunduk takut melihat kemarahan gurunya itu.

Tsunade akhirnya menengadah untuk memandang Menma melalui kedua bola matanya yang menunjukkan sinar-sinar prihatin yang terlihat jelas.

"Kau pasti akan mengetahuinya sendiri, mungkin dari mereka sendiri yang menunjukkannya. Karena siapapun tidak akan mengerti tentang mereka jika tidak mendengar atau melihat langsung dari mereka sendiri."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Tsunade membawa tubuhnya untuk kembali duduk di kursi dengan lesu.

Menma pun setelah menerima pernyataan itu dari Tsunade hanya menunduk diam.

Kakashi melihat kepada masing-masing muridnya, dan mendapati gestur yang sama yang mereka utarakan. Iapun hanya memahat senyum sedih di balik masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Menma, Sakura."

Kedua orang yang dipanggil serentak melihat kepada yang memanggil, yaitu Kakashi. Mereka sama-sama menoleh dengan pelan ke arah guru mereka itu.

"Kalian memang tidak mengetahui tentang mereka, Naruto dan Itachi, atau juga Shisui dan Naori. Tapi percayalah, mereka semua adalah orang yang baik. Jasa-jasa mereka terhadap Konoha, secara tidak langsung telah melindungi kalian, melindungi kita semua penduduk Konoha. Karena itu aku harap, kalian jadilah seperti mereka. Pahlawan-pahlawan yang tanpa pamrih, yang semua jasa mereka itu, bahkan sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh penduduk desa."

Kakashi memandang dengan pandangan yang sangat memohon dari satu matanya yang terbuka kepada dua muridnya itu. Sedangkan Menma dan Sakura, nurani mereka tergerak secara sendiri menerima pemahaman-pemahaman serta permohonan dari sang guru itu.

Mata mereka, Menma dan Sakura, tampak menyalakan api tekad yang kuat. Yang memberikan jawaban kepada Kakashi, mengenai penerimaan mereka, yang akan berusaha mereka sanggupi untuk memenuhi permohonan sang guru.

* * *

Matahari akan terbenam dalam waktu yang tidak lama lagi di ufuk barat. Bidang-bidang lembayung tampak menghiasi wajah langit yang mulai meredup. Namun, sinar lembayung dari matahari terbenam masih berani menerobos sela-sela hutan belantara.

Daerah hutan belantara itu yang hanya mendapati pencahayaan minim dikarenakan hari yang kian gelap, jauh menjorok ke tengah-tengah hutan sana, terdapat sebuah bangunan berarsitektur rendah. Bangunan itu lebih tampak seperti sebuah pintu terowongan yang menghubungkan dengan bagian dalamnya.

Kemudian di depan bangunan itu, berdiri Naruto dengan pandangannya mengarah ke bawah, di mana terdapat sebuah terowongan tanpa penutup. Dari permulaan hingga kian ke dalam hanya kegelapan yang ditangkap kedua matanya.

Setelah memandangi beberapa saat terowongan itu, Naruto kemudian mulai berjalan menuruni tangga dan meneruskan langkahnya memasuki terowongan yang gelap tanpa pencahayaan itu.

Ia mengaktif sharinggan di kedua matanya ketika mulai memasuki terowongan itu, membuatnya dapat melihat dengan baik meski keadaan yang sangat gelap di dalam sana.

Naruto hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun selain terus melangkah menyusuri satu-satunya jalan yang ada di dalam terowongan. Langkahnya terkesan tidak terburu-buru ataupun siaga ketika menapaki jalanan itu.

Setelah beberapa saat ia berjalan, hingga sampai ke bagian yang lebih dalam, Naruto melihat ada cahaya-cahaya temaram yang tertangkap di ujung netranya. Iapun tetap meneruskan langkahnya menuju cahaya itu.

Hingga sampai Naruto di depan pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan ruangan lain, iapun memegang gagang pintu itu dengan tangan kirinya, kemudian ia buka dan langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Kau sudah kembali, Kabuto."

Ketika Naruto baru saja memasuki ruangan itu, pendengarannya langsung disambut oleh suara yang terdengar serak.

Naruto memandang ke arah suara itu, yang berada di depan. Di sana ia mendapati seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi yang membelakanginya, menghadap ke arah perapian di depan orang itu.

"Sayang sekali yang datang bukanlah orang yang kau tunggu-tunggu, Orochimaru."

Tampak gelegat terkejut yang ditunjukkan oleh orang yang sedang duduk itu. Lantas, orang itu yang adalah Orochimaru menoleh dengan pelan ke belakang. Tampaklah wajahnya yang ditutup penuh oleh perban, dan hanya menyisakan kedua mata ularnya. Namun, jika dilihat lebih pasat, tubuh itu bukanlah seperti tubuh Orochimaru yang sebenarnya.

Orochimaru membelalakkan kedua matanya terkejut, melihat siapa yang ada di bayangan matanya itu.

"Naruto?! Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? A-apa kau … datang untuk membunuhku?"

Orochimaru dengan gerakan patah-patah mencoba berdiri dari kursi menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Naruto hanya memandang tanpa ekspresi Orochimaru yang terlihat sangat resah di kedua mata sharinggannya.

"Daripada nyawamu, ada sesuatu yang lebih berharga untuk kau tebus kepadaku …"

Kemudian pandangan Naruto menajam kepada Orochimaru. 3 tomoe di masing-masing sharinggannya berputar seirama dengan lambat.

"… setelah pengkhianatanmu pada perjanjian kita."

Orochimaru tidak bisa bertahan untuk lebih pucat, serta tubuh rusaknya yang mendadak lemas sekali laiknya kehilangan daya. Matanya menegang diguyuri ketakukan mendapati kedua bola mata sharinggan yang menusuki pandangannya.

**.**


	6. Merpati Yang Melihat Masa Depan

**MERPATI YANG MELIHAT MASA DEPAN**

* * *

**.**

Otogakure no sato, secara harfiah berarti "Desa tersembunyi oleh suara." Adalah desa tersembunyi pribadi Orochimaru, yang didirikan dengan tujuan mengumpulkan ninja untuk eksperimen dan usahanya untuk mempelajari semua teknik.

Awalnya, Orochimaru mengklaim bahwa ia membangun desa ini agar ninja terampil akan menemukan tujuan hidup mereka tanpa terikat dengan prioritas berubah-ubah dan hasutan perang dari lima negara besar shinobi.

Pada kenyataannya, Otogakure tidak benar-benar sebuah desa, tetapi laboratorium raksasa yang terdiri dari berbagai tempat persembunyian dan basis yang tersebar di seluruh tanah Suara dan berbagai negara lainnya.

Shinobi Otogakure menggunakan sejumlah teknik yang beragam, yang sebagian besar berpusat di sekitar modifikasi yang dihasilkan dari eksperimen manusia oleh Orochimaru.

Orochimaru mendirikan banyak pangkalan di seluruh dunia selama perjalanannya. Basis ini berkisar dari tempat persembunyian bawah tanah, yang biasanya mencolok dengan lubang untuk pintu masuk ke tempat yang lebih besar tersembunyi di suatu tempat. Semua tempat persembunyian tersebut dilengkapi dengan laboratorium di mana ia dan Kabuto Yakushi akan melakukan eksperimen.

Ketika Orochimaru memutuskan diri untuk pergi dan membelot kepada Konoha, Jiraya merasa bertanggung jawab akan hal itu. Karena bagaimanapun, Orochimaru sudah Jiraya anggap sebagai sahabat yang menjelma laiknya saudara sendiri.

Mereka berdua juga Tsunade adalah rekan tim yang dulunya sangat akrab di bawah bimbingan Hiruzen. Tim itu dibentuk ketika mereka masih berumur 6 tahun, sedangkan Hiruzen telah menjadi Hokage.

Pada masa mereka, merupakan masa perang besar ninja kedua. Ketiganya bekerja sama selama perang besar ninja kedua tersebut.

Selama perang itu mereka bertemu dengan Hanzo the Salamander pemimpin Amegakure. Hanzo terkesan dengan kemampuan mereka bertiga karena telah bertahan sampai sejauh itu di medan pertempuran. Sebagai pertukaran hidup mereka, Hanzo menyuruh mereka bertiga memberitahu nama mereka, dan mereka pun menyebutkan nama mereka masing-masing.

Setelah itu, mereka bertiga dibiarkan hidup oleh Hanzo serta Hanzo menjuluki mereka sebagai "Sannin Konoha." Hingga waktu berlalu, masing-masing dari mereka saling bertumbuh kuat mencapai ninja yang selevel dengan Kage, dan menjadi legenda dengan julukan _Densetsu no Sannin_.

Karena itu semua, mengingat semua kebersamaan serta kekompakkan mereka hingga titik terjauh mereka melangkah bersama, Jiraya merasa kecewa sekaligus sedih ketika mendapati Orochimaru mengkhianati Konoha.

Dengan segala yang ia punya, Jiraya pun bertekad apapun yang terjadi, untuk pergi mencari dan mengejar Orochimaru ke manapun orang itu pergi, untuk menghajarnya, atau setidaknya menanyai alasan Orochimaru pergi dari desa.

Bertahun-tahun Jiraya melakukan pengejaran kepada Orochimaru, ia melakukan banyak cara untuk melakukan itu. Salah satunya, ia menanam banyak informan di setiap tempat yang ia datangi, yang ia rasa tercium bau dari teman lamanya itu.

Selama bertahun-tahun lamanya Jiraya mengejar Orochimaru, terjadi beberapakali kontak yang didapatinya dengan Orochimaru, namun masih belum mampu Jiraya untuk menguak apa alasan di balik semua tindakan Orochimaru selama ini.

Namun, meskipun begitu, ia tidak menyerah. Jiraya tetap saja terus mengejar Orochimaru ke manapun. Sebenarnya Jiraya ingin meminta tolong kepada Naruto untuk membantunya menangani kasus Orochimaru itu. Namun, ia urungkan. Karena ia sadar, Naruto sudah terlalu banyak menanggung beban untuk bisa ia mintai tolong.

Jiraya berniat meminta tolong kepada Naruto karena ia tahu, Naruto adalah salah satu orang yang dulunya cukup dekat dengan Orochimaru di Konoha, karena dulunya Naruto bisa dikatakan adalah murid dari teman lamanya itu.

Dan memang benar, Naruto adalah muridnya Orochimaru. Satu-satunya murid dari Orochimaru yang mengetahui hampir semua seluk-beluk dari orang itu. Bahkan, Naruto adalah satu dari dua orang yang mengetahui alasan kepergian Orochimaru.

Tentu saja satu orang lagi yang mengetahui alasan kepergian Orochimaru dari Konoha adalah gurunya sendiri, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Karena gurunya itulah yang menjadi penyebab ia pergi. Karena gurunya itu, mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan.

**.**

Orochimaru masih tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dari kekakuan setelah beberapa saat. Ia masih berdiri diam dengan tubuh yang gemetar dan matanya yang terkejut takut.

Naruto yang beberapa meter di hadapan Orochimaru hanya menangkap diam bayang-bayang ketakutan Orochimaru dari balik kedua mata sharingan-nya.

"Sudahlah … aku tidak akan menunjukkan dendamku kepadamu tentang masa lalu."

Naruto menutup kedua matanya untuk sesaat, dan kemudian ia buka lagi. Tampak sharingan telah berganti menjadi dua bola mata _onyx_ di masing-masing mata Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto berjalan mendekati bangku kayu yang ada di dekat Orochimaru. Setelah ia sampai di sana, ia pun langsung mendudukkan dirinya di bangku itu.

Orochimaru dengan gerakkan patah-patah menoleh untuk melihat Naruto yang telah duduk di bangku di sebelahnya.

"J-jadi … maksudmu?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Orochimaru, kemudian memandang datar kepada orang itu.

"Sebelumnya katakan dulu … apa alasanmu menyerang Konoha dua tahun lalu? Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan memberitahu semua alasan kepergianmu dari Konoha ataupun alasanmu menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Tapi …"

Naruto mendelik tajam kepada Orochimaru. Sontak hal itupun membuat Orochimaru tersentak.

"… kau mengkhianati apa yang kau janjikan. Kau bilang kau tidak akan melibatkan Konoha ataupun melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepada Konoha dengan semua obsesimu itu. Sekarang …"

"… katakan apa alasanmu!"

Orochimaru yang ditatap sedemikian tajam oleh Naruto, meneguk ludahnya dengan sulit. Kemudian ia sedikit mengambil napas, dan menghembuskannya dengan terputus-putus seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tempat yang sebelumnya ia duduki.

Kedua mata ular Orochimaru memandang sayu ke arah perapian di depannya.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Saat itu … aku kelepasan. Aku kehilangan kendali akan diriku sendiri karena obsesi yang kumiliki."

"Aku frustasi karena aku tidak bisa mendapati tubuh Itachi."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya mendengar nama sahabatnya disebut oleh Orochimaru.

"Bahkan kau mengincar Itachi …?"

Orochimaru hanya diam dengan kepala yang tertunduk menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto yang meihat itupun hanya mendesahkan napasnya.

"Mah … itu sudah pasti. Itachi takkan bisa dikalahkan oleh orang sepertimu."

Orochimaru tidak menanggapi perkataan Naruto yang seakan meledeknya itu. Ia kembali menatap ke arah perapian di depannya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan alternatifnya, yaitu Sasuke Uchiha … adik Itachi. Karena aku tahu apapun yang terjadi pada Sasuke-_kun_, Itachi akan mencoba mencari perlindungan untuknya … dan saat itu kudengar Hiruzen-_sensei_ menjadi pelindung Sasuke-_kun_ di Konoha setelah kepergiannya. Sehingga, karena aku kalap waktu itu …"

"… aku menyerang Konoha dengan tujuan hanya untuk membunuh Hiruzen-_sensei_. Sungguh, aku benar-benar kehilangan kendali waktu itu, Naruto. Aku benar-benar dikuasai oleh obsesiku sendiri."

Naruto diam dengan pikiran berkecamuk di tempat duduknya. Kedua matanya memandang datar kepada Orochimaru.

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat, setelah itu terdengar hembusan napas lelah yang berasal dari Naruto. Hal itupun jadi menarik perhatian Orochimaru untuk menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Mau bagaimana lagi … _kinjutsu_, orang tuamu, kedua hal itu telah menhancurkanmu hingga menjadi seperti ini. Juga obsesi konyolmu terhadap keabadian."

"Apa kau tidak dendam kepadaku? Aku telah membunuh Hiruzen-_sensei_."

Naruto menatap Orochimaru untuk sesaat, setelah itu ia tutup kedua matanya. Ia meluruskan posisi duduknya, kemudian ia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kayu tempat dirinya duduk.

"Tentu saja aku dendam. Kau tahu sendiri'kan bagaimana sosok Hiruzen-_sama_ bagiku …?"

Orochimaru hanya menundukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Naruto kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku."

Naruto membuka sebelah matanya untuk melirik ke arah Orochimaru.

"Tapi aku tak akan membalaskan dendam itu padamu. Apapun yang terjadi di masa lalu, sudah menjadi jalan yang tidak bisa kita ubah."

Kemudian Naruto membuka kedua matanya untuk memandang ke arah perapian di depannya.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu kepada Hiruzen-_sama_, perasaan yang sama seperti yang aku miliki. Karena itu …"

"… aku memaafkanmu."

Mendadak Orochimaru merasakan dirinya terkerubungi sebuah perasaan yang telah begitu lama tidak menyapa dirinya. Perasaan seseorang yang memahaminya, dan menerima dirinya.

Tubuh Orochimaru bereaksi perlahan menegakkan dirinya, yang kemudian ia menoleh pelan kepada Naruto dan menatap orang itu dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak terkejut, mulutnya sedikit terbuka di balik perban yang membalutinya.

"Aku tahu rasanya kehilangan. Tidak ada suara dari kepergian selain sisa-sisa sepi yang tak berkesudahan."

Naruto memandang sendu ke arah perapian di hadapannya. Matanya tampak menunjukkan beberapa bayangan kilas balik tentang masa lalunya.

"Perbaikilah sisa hidupmu. Kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali menjadi baik, _sensei_."

Orochimaru tersentak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, lebih tepatnya panggilan Naruto untuknya. Kedua mata Orochimaru tampak sedikit menggenangkan air yang perlahan merambat ke sudut matanya.

'_Kurasa, ini sudah cuku—_'

"Tapi aku tidak akan memaafkanmu begitu saja!"

Orochimaru tersentak dan kemudian dengan terkejut memandang Naruto yang telah berdiri dari kursi sembari menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin sesuatu darimu, dan aku butuh itu secepatnya!"

Setelah mendengar permintaan Naruto, Orochimaru memandang bingung sosok yang pernah menjadi muridnya dulu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

* * *

**Konohagakure no Sato.**

Di dalam salah satu ruangan rumah sakit Konoha, terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang mengisi di sana. Mereka adalah Menma, Sakura, Jiraya, Sai, Yamato dan Kakashi.

Kakashi saat ini sedang terduduk lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Ia terkapar tak berdaya setelah menggunakan mangekyou sharingan secara beruntun.

Sebelumnya, anggota tim 7 diikuti Sai yang menggantikan Sasuke, melakukan misi pencarian Sasuke. Mereka pergi ke Tenchikyo setelah mendapat kabar burung. Di sana mereka akhirnya bertemu dengan Sasuke, Orochimaru beserta Kabuto.

Terjadilah pertentangan hasrat antara Menma dan Sasuke. Tentang Menma yang menginginkan Sasuke untuk kembali ke Konoha, dan Sasuke yang menolak kemudian memilih tetap ikut Orochimaru.

Akhirnya, Sasuke pergi entah kemana. Tim 7 yang melihat itupun, mencoba mengejar Sasuke, namun dihalang oleh Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Pertarungan antara tim 7 melawan Orochimaru dan Kabuto pun tak terelakkan.

Menma yang tak terkendali lalu melepaskan chakra Kyuubi dalam jumlah besar, sehingga ia berubah ke bentuk Kyuubi ekor 4. Kemudian sebelum itu terjadi, Kakashi juga banyak menggunakan mangekyou sharingan, hingga membuatnya hamper kehabisan chakra.

Setelah Menma berubah menjadi ekor 4, ia mengamuk dan mulai menghancurkan wilayah sekitarnya, dengan serangan-serangan dahsyat tanpa membedakan kawan ataupun lawan. Untungnya, Orochimaru tetap lolos dan melarikan diri.

Ketika di tengah mengamuknya Menma, Yamato tiba-tiba datang, kemudian menggunakan chakra kayu menyegel dan mengembalikan tubuh Menma ke bentuk semula.

Menma pun merasa kecewa karena masih tidak dapat membuat Sasuke pulang ke Konoha, dan merasa bersalah karena sedikit melukai Sakura sewaktu ia mengamuk menjadi ekor 4.

Saat ini, di ruangan tempat Kakashi dirawat. Terjadi percakapan antara mereka berenam yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Menma, sebaiknya kau lupakan dulu tentang Sasuke. Kau harus fokus dulu soal dirimu yang menjadi incaran Akatsuki." Ujar Jiraya.

Menma berwajah kesal mendengarkan nasehat dari Jiraya, ia pun mendelik ke arah Jiraya sedikit.

"Mana bisa aku melupakannya. Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai Sasuke benar-benar kembali ke Konoha."

Jiraya menghela napas panjang ketika nasehatnya ditentang oleh Menma.

"Saat ini situasimu sedang berbahaya, kita tidak mungkin melimpahkan semuanya kepada Naruto untuk urusan Akatsuki ini. Mengertilah Menma."

Ketika mendengar itu, Menma mendecih. Ia sebenarnya paham bahwa sejenak ia harus berhenti mengejar Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya sampai Akatsuki benar-benar habis sampai ke akar-akarnya.

Ia pun juga berpikir, jika ia terus-menerus mengikuti egonya, ada orang yang terberati olehnya. Namun Menma tetap keras kepala.

"Tapi tetap saja—"

"Sudahlah Menma! Benar yang dikatakan oleh Jiraya-_sama_, setidaknya untuk saat ini kau harus berhenti mengejar Sasuke dulu." Sanggah Yamato.

"Kita juga sudah menerima jawaban dari Sasuke, bahwa dia masih tetap bersikeras untuk ikut Orochimaru." Timpal Sai.

Menma yang mendengar Yamato dan Sai mendukung Jiraya, kembali mendecih.

"Baiklah."

Jiraya berwajah legah ketika mendengar jawaban itu.

"Begitu lebih baik."

Menma membuang muka setelah itu, sedangkan Kakashi dan Sakura hanya diam-diam memperhatikan.

"Jiraya-_sama_, apakah yang memberikan kabar tentang persembunyian Orochimaru, adalah anda?" Tanya Kakashi dengan nada lemah.

"Nah itulah yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, darimana kalian mengetahui salah satu persembunyian Orochimaru. Tapi jika kalian malah bertanya kepadaku, aku malah jadi bingung."

Semua orang yang mendengar jawaban dari Jiraya menjadi mengerut bingung. Jiraya pun menjadi diam sebentar memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hmm … mungkinkah Naruto yang memberitahu kalian? Kalian bilang mendapat kabar itu dari burung merpati yang membawa surat ke Tsunade kan?"

Kakashi, Menma serta Sakura hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jiraya.

"Tidak salah lagi itu dari Naruto. Mungkin, karena aku sempat membicarakan tentang Orochimaru dengan Naruto sebelum aku dan Menma sampai di Konoha. Dia jadi mengirim kabar itu ke Konoha."

"Anoo … bagaimana Naruto-_san_ bisa mengetahui persembunyian Orochimaru itu?" Tanya Sakura.

Jiraya berdehem sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Setelah terbunuhnya Hiruzen-_sensei_, Naruto mungkin mulai mencari Orochimaru. Karena Naruto memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Hiruzen-_sensei_, bahkan dia juga dulunya berhubungan dekat dengan Orochimaru. Setidaknya, Naruto mencari Orochimaru untuk menanyakan alasannya menyerang Konoha dua tahun lalu." Terang Jiraya.

"Lalu, kenapa Naruto-_san_ sampai memberitahu persembunyian Orochimaru kepada kami?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Mungkin … karena waktu itu aku bilang Sasuke sedang ikut dengan Orochimaru, dan aku memberitahunya alasanku pergi berlatih dengan _ero-sannin_ karena aku ingin membawa pulang Sasuke."

Bukan Jiraya yang menjawab, melainkan Menma. Sakura pun segara menoleh ke arah Menma, yang saat ini sedang memandang lantai rumah sakit dengan bayangan mata yang menerawang.

"Naruto-_san_ sengaja memberitahuku tentang persembunyian Orochimaru. Tapi, aku bingung … jika Naruto-_san_ telah mengetahui persembunyiannya, kenapa dia tidak dia sendiri yang menemui Orochimaru, atau mereka telah bertemu dan Naruto-_san_ membiarkan Orochimaru hidup?" lanjut Menma.

5 orang yang lain mendengar asumsi dari Menma tentang tindakan Naruto, sama-sama jadi mempertanyakan alasan Naruto di kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Ada beberapa kemungkinan alasan Naruto mengenai hal itu. Yang pertama, dia belum bertemu dengan Orochimaru karena banyak persembunyian yang dimilikinya, Naruto mengirim secara acak salah satu persembunyian yang dimiliki Orochimaru kepada kalian. Atau mungkin dia sedang dalam urusan lain, yang membuatnya harus menunda terlebih dulu untuk menemui Orochimaru. Atau bisa juga, mungkin … saja dia memang sudah bertemu dengan Orochimaru, namun tetap membiarkannya hidup. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu …"

Jiraya menunda penjelasannya sejenak untuk berpikir sedikit.

"… apa alasan Naruto jika tetap membiarkan Orochimaru hidup? Orochimaru telah membunuh Hiruzen-_sensei_. Meskipun Naruto pernah memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Orochimaru, dia tetap saja lebih dekat dengan Hiruzen-_sensei_. Ditambah, Orochimaru telah membelot pada Konoha. Aku yakin Naruto mempunyai dendam pada Orochimaru."

Semua yang mendengar penjelasan Jiraya pun lebih diam, mereka semakin berpikir tentang Naruto. Terutama Menma dan Sakura, semenjak mereka mendengar beberapa cerita singkat mengenai Naruto, mereka semakin sering memikirkan orang itu. Mendadak Naruto menjadi sosok yang sangat mereka kagumi karena cerita-cerita tentangnya.

"Naruto memang terkadang melakukan tindakan yang di luar dugaan. Beberapakali aku terlibat misi dengannya dulu, aku sering dibuat tidak mengerti mengenai alasan-alasannya yang membiarkan musuh melarikan diri, atau membunuh orang tanpa alasan yang jelas." Timpal Kakashi.

"Yah … begitulah, Naruto-_san_ adalah orang yang sangat misterius. Aku juga punya beberapa pengalaman dengannya, yang sampai sekarang membuat ku heran sekaligus kagum padanya." Ujar Yamato.

Menma setelah mendengar perkataan Yamato,menghela napas lesu. Ia menggerutu.

"Haah … enak ya jika pernah punya pengalaman dengan Naruto-_san_, aku jadi ingin punya juga."

Sontak, mendengar ucapan Menma membuat ekspresi Kakashi dan Yamato berubah sewot.

"Enak dengkulmu! Jika menjalankan misi dengan Naruto-_san_ itu taruhannya nyawa, karena bukan misi biasa yang dijalani." Cibir Yamato.

Kemudian Yamato pun menghela napas, setelahnya ia tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi ya … tetap saja, akan selalu ada hal menarik jika menjalani misi bersama Naruto-san. Dia itu keren, dan yang paling keren darinya adalah … kau akan mendapat hal tak terduga darinya yang akan menjadi pembelajaran untukmu."

Ketika Yamato memandang ke arah Menma, wajah langsung kembali sewot.

"Aku bukan homo!"

Baru saja Menma ingin mengatai Yamato homo, buru-buru disentak oleh orang itu. Bagaimana tidak, Yamato mengatakan bahwa Naruto itu keren, sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hebat yah … bahkan Yamato-_taicho_ saja bisa jatuh cinta kepada Naruto-_san_. _Nee_ … apa Naruto-_san_ itu juga tampan?"

Sakura dengan kedua mata yang berbinar-binar sembari menangkup kedua tangannya, memandang ke arah Yamato. Orang yang dipandang, menjadi bertambah kesal dengan perempatan yang membengkak di pelipisnya.

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU JATUH CINTA PADANYA! Oh _kami-sama_ …"

Yamato pundung dan badannya meletoi, disertai awan-awan kegelisahan yang menyorak-nyorakinya "_homo, menjijikan, tak bermoral, penghuni neraka, orang jahanam, dan … BNP?_"

"Oh … kau tahu Sakura-_chan_? Bahkan Naruto-_san_ jauh lebih tampan dari Sasuke loh …" timpal Menma.

"Eh, Benarkah? Enaknya …"

"… aku jadi ingin secepatnya bertemu dengan Naruto-_san_. Tapi …"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, dan menunjukkan dengan jelas lesu yang tercetak di ekspresinya.

"… aku rasa, aku sendiri yang belum pernah bertemu dengan Naruto-_san_ di sini."

"Tenang saja, Sakura-_san_. Kau punya partner masalah itu."

Sakura menengadah melihat ke arah Sai yang baru saja berbicara, dan mendapati orang itu tersenyum pulas sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi jangan mencoba-coba merayunya, Sakura." Ujar Kakashi.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Kakashi dengan raut bertanya.

"Karena Naruto tidak akan pernah memandang wanita lain."

Sakura semakin mengerutkan wajahnya mendengar perkataan gurunya itu.

"Wanita lain?"

Kakashi menutup matanya, kemudian mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang yang ia tempati.

"Naruto tidak memiliki mata lagi. Naori tidak akan membiarkan Naruto berbuat yang macam-macam dengan mata yang dia titipkan padanya."

"Naruto-_san _… buta?"

"Lebih tepatnya buta untuk jatuh cinta kepada wanita lain. Sekalipun ada wanita tercantik di dunia ini datang padanya, tetap tidak akan dia lihat."

Jiraya menimpali perkataan Kakashi dengan wajah tenang dan kedua mata tertutup. Ia menyandarkan diri pada dinding ruangan sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sedangkan Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Jiraya, menggeram bingung. Bibirnya berbelok dengan kedua mata yang membawa pandangan tak mengerti.

* * *

**Amegakure no Sato, markas Akatsuki.**

Beralih ke Amegakure, markas Akatsuki. Ada beberapa orang sedang mengisi di dalam ruangan markas itu. Mereka adalah Pain, Konan, Hidan, dan Kakuzu. Sedangkan anggota yang lain berada dalam misi masing-masing.

Setelah terbunuh Sasori dan Deidara, serta gagal untuk mendapatkan Ichibi, Pain langsung mengeluarkan resolusi untuk mempercepat penangkapan Jinchuuriki. Hampir semua anggota diperintahkannya untuk mencari lokasi Jinchuuriki yang belum diketahui.

Pain merasa cukup gelisah dengan beberapa hal yang menimpa Akatsuki. Ia sedikit mempersalahkan keputusannya untuk lebih memulai pergerakan kelompoknya. Meski hanya beberapa langkah, tetap saja ia tidak menyangka akan ada orang yang mencium pergerakan mereka.

Pain pun semakin gelisah saat orang yang mengetahui tentang kelompoknya belum ia ketahui sama sekali. Sebenarnya sudah cukup lama Zetsu memberitahu kepadanya tentang adanya beberapa pergerakan aneh yang terjadi di Amegakure, namun karena waktu itu Pain lebih memfokuskan Akatsuki untuk mengurus perkara finansial, hal itu menjadi terabaikan.

Sehingga sekarang, Akatsuki dikejutkan dengan terbunuh Sasori dan Deidara secara tiba-tiba, setelah mereka berdua Pain kirim untuk menangkap Jinchuuriki Ichibi. Alih-alih dua anggota Akatsuki yang dikirim Pain berhasil mengantongi misi mereka, mereka malah menjadi orang mati yang dikantongi serta dibawa ke hadapan Pain oleh Zetsu.

Karena itulah Pain membuat Akatsuki bergerak lebih intens, dengan memberi misi beberapa anggota Akatsuki untuk mencari lokasi Jinchuuriki yang belum diketahui, serta Zetsu yang dikhususkannya untuk mengurus pengacau Akatsuki yang belum diketahui itu setelah diberikan beberapa petunjuk oleh Itachi, yang tidak lain orang itu adalah Naruto.

Konan karena posisinya sebagai tangan kanan Pain, tetap berada di markas bersama Pain menunggu konfirmasi misi dari anggota Akatsuki yang pergi. Hidan serta Kakuzu yang tersisa pun, segera akan diberikan misi oleh Pain.

"Jadi … karena kalian berdua yang tersisa, kalian berdua pergilah ke Konoha untuk mengecek situasi di sekitar Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Tidak perlu menangkapnya, cukup lakukan pengintaian dari jauh. Karena entah kenapa saat ini Konoha menjadi sangat tertutup, dan sangat sulit disusupi."

Pain tanpa basa-basi langsung memberikan perintah kepada Hidan dan Kakuzu, setelah baru saja mereka memasuki markas Akatsuki.

"Hah … menyusahkan. Bahkan ketika Itachi dan Kisame dikirim ke sana dua tahun lalu sudah kesulitan memasuki desa itu, dan sekarang, desa itu telah menjadi sangat ketat." Ujar Hidan dengan ekspresi sebal.

"Setahuku Konoha tidak seperti ini dulu, desa itu biasanya terbuka meski lokasinya yang cukup strategis. Konoha terbiasa membiarkan siapapun masuk dengan verifikasi yang mudah." Timpal Kakuzu datar.

Mereka berempat pun terdiam beberapa saat setelah penimpalan Kakuzu tentang Konoha yang beberapa tahun belakangan menjadi semakin tertutup rapat.

Anehnya, Konoha tetap membiarkan klien asing yang menawarkan misi untuk tetap masuk. Seakan-seakan, Konoha hanya menjaga diri dari sesuatu yang diperkirakan membahayakan desa itu.

"Konoha seperti telah mengetahui sebelum terjadi, siapa-siapa saja yang memiliki potensi berbahaya untuk desa itu yang akan mencoba menyusup."

Konan yang berdiri di sebelah Pain pun ikut mengeluarkan tanggapannya mengenai kecakapan Konoha sekarang.

"Hmm … apakah ada _jutsu_ yang berfungsi sebagai radar yang mencakup luas, bahkan, hingga ke luar desa itu? Mungkin saja mereka menguasainya."

Pain memandang kepada Hidan yang baru saja melayangkan pertanyaan untuk mereka semua yang berada di dalam ruangan.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Andaipun ada, _jutsu_ seperti itu tidak akan bisa dilakukan hanya oleh satu orang, bahkan sampai-sampai terus aktif dalam waktu bertahun-tahun tanpa henti." Ujar Pain.

"Itu benar. Sekalipun itu _shodaime_ Hokage, Hashirama senju yang terkenal akan chakra monsternya, mustahil bisa melakukannya dalam waktu berhari-hari." Timpal Kakuzu.

"Lantas bagaimana desa itu bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan seperti sekarang? Memangnya mereka punya _doujutsu_ baru begitu? Yang bisa melihat ke beberapa tahun di masa depan."

Hidan menjadi semakin sebal dengan Konoha, padahal sebelumnya ia tidak pernah memiliki ketidaksukaan apapun terhadap desa itu. Ia bahkan baru sedikit mengenal tentang Konoha setelah bergabung dengan Akatsuki.

"Kita tidak akan bisa menguaknya dengan sedikit informasi yang kita punya mengenai desa itu."

Mendengar ujaran dari Konan, Hidan menggerutu sebal, Kakuzu hanya diam dengan ekspresi datar di balik cadarnya. Sedangkan Pain memperhatikan satu-persatu anggotanya.

"Kita kesampingkan saja masalah itu. Sebaiknya kalian segera pergi ke Konoha sekarang, untuk menghemat waktu."

"Dasar ketua kampret! Padahal terakhir kali kau mengabaikan sesuatu, jadi mengacaukan kondisi Akatsuki sekarang."

Hidan menyeletuk perkataan Pain dengan ekspresi jijik tanpa takut kepada ketua dari kelompok Akatsuki itu.

"Itu dulu, sebelum situasi Akatsuki menjadi seperti sekarang." Balas Pain datar.

"Baik, baik …"

Hidan menanggapi dengan malas pembelaan yang ditunjukkan Pain untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan tak segan-segan berkecak pinggang sambil mematah-matahkan lehernya ke kiri-kanan.

Kemudian Hidan dan Kakuzu hendak berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkan markas Akatsuki, ditahan oleh instrupsi Pain.

"Sebelum kalian pergi, ada anggota baru yang akan aku kenalkan kepada kalian."

Pain mengalihkan direksinya ke arah belakang Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"Sepertinya dia baru saja datang."

Serentak Kakuzu dan Hidan mengikuti arah pandangan Pain, dan mereka mendapati orang asing bagi mereka yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tempat mereka berada.

Orang yang baru memasuki ruangan tempat 4 orang anggota Akatsuki berada itu, mengenakan jubah yang sama seperti semua anggota Akatsuki, jubah panjang dengan aksen awan merah yang menjadi lambang Akatsuki. Namun, wajahnya tak dapat dikenali karena tertutup oleh topeng oren berbentuk spiral, yang goresan spiral itu berpusat pada satu lubang yang membuka matanya.

"Perkenalkan! Tobi si anak baik yang bijaksana, karena itu nanti belikan dango ya …"

Orang itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Tobi dengan suara riang laiknya anak-anak, setelah mendekat ke arah 4 orang anggota Akatsuki di sana.

"Atau …"

Tobi sedikit memeringkan kepalanya ke kanan, menatap ke arah Kakuzu beserta Hidan dari satu-satunya bolongan di topeng yang ia kenakan.

"… lolipop juga boleh."

Hidan dan Kakuzu serentak dengan tiba-tiba menegangkan mata mereka. Mereka merasakan rambut-rambut di balik tengkuk mereka menegak gelisah. Yang menyebabkan mereka bereaksi seperti itu, adalah Tobi sendiri.

Tobi yang awalnya memperkenalkan diri dengan suara khas bocah cilik 6 tahun, tiba-tiba merubah suaranya menjadi berat, yang juga mencekam.

Kedua mata Hidan dan Kakuzu bertambah tegang, bahkan Hidan sampai-sampai menggertakkan giginya. Ketika melihat ke lubang di topeng Tobi, tergambar oleh netra mereka sebuah mata sharingan, yang sharingan itu lebih gelap dari seorang Uchiha yang mereka kenal.

* * *

"Apa kau yakin, Naruto? Aku tidak bisa menjamin keberhasilan pencangkokannya, karena klan ini masih belum aku ketahui secara pasti tentang identitas mereka. Dari satu-satunya anggota klan ini yang ku punya, memiliki tubuh yang aneh sekaligus berbahaya."

Orochimaru memandang getir ke arah Naruto yang baru saja melepas jubah mantel hitamnya, yang kemudian dia sampirkan ke kepala kursi kayu di sebelah ranjang besi.

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki keraguan lagi sekarang."

Naruto duduk di atas ranjang besi yang dingin, kemudian menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melepas beberapa tali pengait di bawah lingkaran leher, tepat di bagian yang menutupi dada atas kaos putih lengan panjangnya.

Setelah melepas tali-tali pengait itu, Naruto menanggalkan kaos itu dari badannya. Kemudian kaosnya yang ia lepas itu, ia sampirkan di kursi yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyampirkan jubah mantelnya.

Tubuh Orochimaru menengang, dan kedua matanya membelalak lebar memperhatikan tubuh Naruto yang tidak lagi tertutupi oleh kaosnya tadi.

"Tubuhmu … a-apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari Orochimaru, ia terlebih dahulu membaringkan dirinya di ranjang besi. Naruto mengatup rahangnya menahan diri dari menggigil, setelah kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan besi ranjang yang dingin.

"Ceritanya panjang, kau takkan tertarik mendengarnya."

Setelah Naruto berbaring, Orochimaru dapat melihat lebih jelas keanehan pada tubuh Naruto. Ia melihat tubuh Naruto seperti dililit oleh aksara-aksara _fuinjutsu_ berwarna hitam. Aksara-aksara _fuinjutsu_ itu, tertoreh secara diagonal dan horizontal di hampir seluruh tubuh bagian atas Naruto. Bahkan, hingga meliuk-liuk sepanjang kedua lengannya.

"T-tapi ini … bagaimana bisa …?"

Orochimaru melangkah pelan dengan patah-patah ke sisi ranjang besi yang dibaringi Naruto. Matanya yang masih membelalak lebar, tak bisa lepas dari memperhatikan tubuh Naruto itu.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat. Ada beberapakali hesapan hidung untuk membawa udara mengisi paru-paru yang cukup terdengar.

"Aku tidak berminat untuk menceritakannya."

Orochimaru menegukkan ludahnya yang sempat tercekat beberapa saat lalu.

"B-baiklah."

Kemudian ada helaan napas panjang dari Orochimaru, membuat Naruto membuka matanya untuk memandang orang itu.

"Apa aku perlu mengikat tubuhmu?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Kurasa perlu." Jawab Naruto.

Orochimaru mengangguk mendengar jawaban Naruto. Ia membawa dirinya ke rak penyimpanan di dekat ranjang, kemudian mengambil beberapa sabuk kulit berwarna hitam.

Orochimaru mengait semua sabuk itu di sisi-sisi ranjang, kemudian ia ikat kencang untuk mengunci tubuh Naruto, dari dada hingga kaki. Naruto merintih sedikit karena ikatan yang digunakan Orochimaru padanya.

Setelah itu,Orochimaru mengambil beberapa pisau bedah beserta gunting dari dalam lemari kecil di sebelah ranjang, tepat di sisi kepala Naruto. Pisau-pisau bedah beserta gunting yang ia ambil, ia taruh di atas lemari kecil itu, yang juga sudah ada sebuah tabung seukuran genggaman tangan orang dewasa.

Tabung yang ada di atas lemari di sisi ranjang itu, berisi penuh cairan hijau, serta segumpal sel daging berwarna hitam kecoklatan yang mengambang di dalamnya.

Orochimaru setelah meletakan peralatan bedah tadi di atas lemari kecil, mengalihkan penglihatannya ke arah Naruto. Ia memandang wajah Naruto dengan kedua mata yang meredup sayu.

Pandangan Orochimaru kemudian menurun, dan kembali memperhatikan tubuh Naruto.

"Kau seperti ingin mengakhiri hidupmu, dengan membuat tubuhmu menjadi seperti ini, Naruto."

Naruto yang sebelumnya melihat Orochimaru, beralih menatap atap ruangan yang remang tempat ia dan Orochimaru berada. Kedua mata _onyx_ menerawang dengan rapuh, ketika memandang ke arah atap ruangan.

"Masih belum, setidaknya sampai aku berhasil menghentikan Akatsuki, jika suatu saat mereka akan menyerang Konoha."

**.**


	7. Senyum Rekah Yang Berbohong

**SENYUM REKAH YANG BERBOHONG**

* * *

**.**

Sewaktu Naruto terjaga, matanya terasa gelap, tubuhnya terasa kehilangan kehidupan. Ia masih setengah sadar untuk mencari tahu di mana ia berada sekarang.

Ia pun mencoba mengendus-enduskan indera penciumannya. Tatkala, hanya ada bau-bau ketenangan dan kesunyian yang mengitari tempatnya berada.

Lambat laun, penglihatannya berangsur membaik. Bidang-bidang putih yang ditabiri embun mewarnai penglihatan Naruto. Menjadi yang pertama untuk ia dapat melihat kembali, setelah beberapa saat tidak bisa memfungsikan matanya.

Selanjutnya, ia juga kembali bisa merasakan anggota tubuhnya yang lain. Naruto mencoba menggerakkan kedua tangannya, kemudian ia bawa bagian telapaknya menghadap ke arah wajahnya.

Setelah itu, matanya yang melihat ke arah telapak tangannya mulai kembali normal. Ia pun memperhatikan dengan cermat kedua telapak tangannya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, hembusan sejuk menghempas tubuh Naruto. Ia merasakan darahnya berdesir tenang karena itu, dan ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

Naruto menikmati belaian-belaian syahdu itu yang menerpa dirinya. Sampai ketika hembusan itu mulai mereda, ia kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Dan ia sedikit menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Ia yang awalnya hanya mendapati bidang-bidang putih kosong dari penglihatannya, kini di sekitarnya diisi penuh elemen-elemen bumi dari bagian keindahannya.

Dari matanya, hingga batas pandangannya, Naruto melihat hamparan padang bunga. Padang bunga itu diisi oleh berbagai jenis bunga, yang tidak semuanya ia ketahui jenis-jenis dari bunga-bunga itu.

Kemudian, sinar putih mengguyuri dirinya. Naruto mendongak, dan melihat ada matahari putih yang mendiami langit tenang bertengger jauh dari atas kepalanya.

"_Hajime kara sou datta~_

_Bokura wa dare kato kuraberare ikite kite~_

_Waraou to shita~_

… "

Kepala Naruto dituntun lembut dari mendongak, menuju asal dari suara yang ditangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Tatkala direksinya telah terkunci ke sana, matanya terpaku. Darahnya berdesir hangat.

Di sana, di sisi padang bunga yang terdapat danau kecil, Naori duduk membelakangi Naruto dengan kedua kakinya yang tenggelam ke dalam air.

Kelopak matanya tertutup rapat, mulutnya bergerak nyaman mengalirkan nada-nada baik. Mengudang ketenangan bagi tekanan di sekitarnya, sekaligus bagi kehidupan Naruto.

Tanpa perintah, sudut-sudut bibir Naruto menarik senyum. Senyum yang dalam. Tanpa tabir, Naruto dapat dengan bebas menikmati pandangan di hadapannya.

Di mana Naori yang duduk membelakanginya, tidak menyadari keberadaannya, dengan hembusan-hembusan yang menerbangkan pelan surai ungu panjangnya. Menyejukkan sekali.

Naori menhentikan senandungannya ketika hidungnya mengendus aroma khas kesukaannya. Ia menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Naruto?"

Ketika dipanggil dengan penasaran seperti itu oleh Naori, Naruto meneduhkan senyumnya. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Naori, setelah itu duduk dengan tenang di sisi gadis dewasa itu.

Sejenak Naruto memandang lembut ke arah danau kecil di hadapannya, sebelum beralih ke arah Naori di sebelahnya yang menghadap ke arahnya dengan raut penasaran.

"Kau mulai belajar menyambut kepulanganku, Naori?"

Naori pun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke sisi kiri, dan kepalanya bersandar di bahu Naruto.

"Kau selalu kelelahan ketika kembali ke sini, aku hanya berpikir bagaimana bisa membuatmu menjadi nyaman."

Naruto tersenyum teduh. Ia kembali memandang danau kecil di hadapannya.

"Tanpa semua inipun, kau sudah membuatku nyaman, kok."

Naruto merasakan gesekan di pundak kanannya, Naori tampaknya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan halus di sana.

"Itu memang benar, cukup denganmu saja sudah cukup."

Naruto mendengar tarikan napas panjang dari Naori setelah ia mengucapkan itu. Ia menoleh ke arah Naori yang masih bersandar kepadanya, dan memperjelas senyumnya.

"Naori, aku tidak pernah mempertanyakan kenyamanan tubuhku. Kau sudah cukup baik membuatku rendah diri. Bahkan lebih jauh dari itu."

Sontak, Naori menegakkan kepalanya. Membuat puncak kepalanya membentur dagu Naruto.

"_Itte—_"

Naruto merasa pipi kanannya dicubit, dari matanya yang menyipit ia melihat pelakunya adalah Naori. Meski dari kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup, Naruto tahu, Naori sedang memandang tajam ke arahnya.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti berbohong, Naruto."

Naruto memaksakan bibirnya tersenyum di tengah-tengah rintihannya.

"Setelah kau melepas cubitan ini. Sakit tahu!"

Naori pun melepaskan dengan kasar tangannya yang mencubit pipi Naruto itu. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya dengan ngambek dari Naruto.

"Terserah!"

Naruto tertawa pelan sembari mengelus-elus pipinya yang dicubit Naori tadi.

"Jangan seperti itu, kau bisa membuatku tertawa nantinya."

Naori hanya menggembungkan pipinya ketika mendengar itu dari Naruto. Dan akhirnya, Naruto benar-benar tertawa karenanya.

"Hentikan saja. Kau tidak benar-benar tertawa, Naruto. Aku tahu itu."

Sontak Naruto menghentikan tawanya. Ia memandang heran ke arah Naori.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

Naori menoleh pada Naruto. "Karena aku tahu, kau berbohong."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naori, membuat Naruto menyentakkan alis-alis matanya. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia kembali tersenyum.

"Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar …"

Naruto kembali membawa pandangannnya ke arah danau di depannya, kemudian memahat senyum teduh.

"… aku benar-benar tertawa ketika bersamamu."

Naori menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Aku akan bertanya sekali lagi …"

"… kapan kau akan benar-benar berhenti berbohong?"

Naruto diam beberapa saat dalam keteduhan senyumnya.

"Mungkin …"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Naori yang menghadap kepadanya, seperti mencoba menelisik ekspresinya dari balik kelopak mata yang tertutup itu.

"… saat aku benar-benar bertemu denganmu lagi."

Napas Naori tertahan mendengar perkataan Naruto itu. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menghembuskan napasnya itu dengan pelan, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah itu, mungkin?"

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum halus mendengar pertanyaan Naori.

"Mungkin saja."

Naori semula diam. Ia tak berniat membantah Naruto, dan hanya menghembuskan napas berat. Setelah itu, ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Naruto.

"Aku akan menunggu, bukan soal kedatanganmu. Tapi …"

Naori menyamankan kepalanya yang bersandar pada bahu Naruto. Ia seperti hendak tidur.

"… kebiasaanmu yang berbohong itu berhenti."

* * *

_Naori sedikit mengencangkan otot-otot kedua kakinya, untuk membuat mereka membawanya melompati satu dahan ke dahan yang lainnya. Napas-napas udara menghembus kepada lapisan wajahnya yang belum dewasa._

_Barisan-barisan pohon yang berantakan, ia singgahi satu-persatu secara acak. Dengan ketinggian yang beragam, namun nyaris sama semuanya, pohon-pohon di sana meski memiliki ukuran terlampaui tinggi, tidak menjadi masalah bagi tubuh kecil Naori untuk menjejaki dahan-dahannya._

Shi no mori_, hutan terlarang Konoha memang dipenuhi oleh pepohonan yang besar, pun sangat tinggi. Dan juga, daerah itu menjadi habitat dari banyaknya hewan-hewan buas yang membahayakan bagi manusia biasa. Namun, bagi Naori tidak. Ia juga sudah sering menyusuri pedalaman hutan berbahaya ini untuk latihan._

_Walau dirinya masih tergolong anak kecil, ia sudah menjadi ninja. Berpangkat genin. Ninja dilarang takut terhadap siapapun, apapun. Dengan pemikiran itu, Naori tidak memiliki alasan untuk gentar berkeliaran di hutan terlarang ini. Meski dirinya hanyalah anak kecil._

_Selain itu, Naori adalah ninja yang jenius. Ia memperoleh pangkat genin saat umurnya ini masihlah 9 tahun. Di Konoha, umumnya seorang anak yang mencoba mengambil profesi sebagai shinobi, akan lulus menjadi genin pada umur 12 atau 13 tahun. Namun, Naori berbeda. Ia anak yang jenius, di antara beberapa anak jenius yang lainnya._

_Naori juga seorang Uchiha, yang membuatnya memiliki beberapa keistimewaan daripada anak-anak yang lain. Dan di Konoha, adalah hal lumrah jika seorang Uchiha itu jenius. Di umurnya yang masih sangat muda ini, bahkan Naori telah membangkitkan kekkei genkai kebanggaan klannya; sharingan. Meskipun masih prematur._

_Di setiap dahan yang ia tapaki, Naori secara bertahap menambah intensitas kecepatannya. Gerak tubuhnya yang menantang napas kehidupan, begitu luwes ia kukuhkan. Kedua bola mata sharigan satu tomoe-nya, mengamati dengan sungguh-sungguh letak-letak potongan hal di sekitarannya._

_Pemancaran masih cukup minim meski di siang hari, karena Naori masih berada di tengah-tengah rerimbunan pohon. Tidak remang, suasana yang berpadanan dengan ruang seorang shinobi berada._

_Tidak lama kemudian, di antara celah-celah dahan di hadapan lorong matanya, menunjukkan cahaya putih yang terang. Pada jarak cukup jauh, ketika kaki kanannya menginjaki salah satu dahan, Naori menambahkan cukup banyak cakhra ke sana, untuk membuatnya mampu melopat jauh, hingga dahan pohon terakhir sebelum tanah gundul di depannya._

_Kedua mata sharigan-nya melihat dengan cermat area yang cukup lapang di depannya itu. Dari atas dahan pohon yang tinggi, Naori berdiri diam, namun siaga. Ia melihat tanah di sana, dibelah oleh aliran air kecil._

_Di tepi aliran air kecil itu, terdapat batu besar yang tertanam. Dan tepat di atas batu itu, duduk seorang anak kecil yang tampak seumuran dengan dirinya, bersurai pirang pucat._

_Kedua mata Naori terbelalak, tubuhnya menengang kuat, kemudian bergetar. Karena menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan oleh anak yang tampak seumuran dengan dirinya itu._

_Anak itu, yang adalah Naruto kecil, sedang duduk letih di atas batu dengan tangan kanannya memegang kunai, yang ia tusuk-tusukkan sepanjang lengan kirinya. Tanpa nyaringan rasa sakit, tanpa tanggapan menanggung, tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Ia menyanggupi menerima semua kegiatan menyakiti dirinya sendiri._

_Kunai itu yang telah seenaknya menghujami sekujur lengan kiri Naruto, sehingga dari bagian lengan atasnya hingga ke bawah, tidak lagi menampakkan warna kulit, bak lengannya itu yang dicat pekat. Oleh darahnya sendiri._

_Bahkan, penampilannya tampak compang-camping. Lusuh, bagai nyawa yang diolesi tinta kemiskinan. Kehancuran. Celana biru pendek yang Naruto kenakan, kumuh serta sobek di beberapa bagian. Di kedua kaki kecil Naruto, melingkar-lingkar goresan-goresan rasa sakit. Yang seperti tak ia pedulikan, atau mungkin, tak ia sadari._

_Kaos putih tipis yang dikenakannya, terlihat sobek di mana-mana. Ada rupa laiknya cakaran-cakaran yang menghias tubuh kurus kecilnya, yang tak bisa disembunyikan oleh kaos putih itu. Kaos berwarna putih, yang tak lagi putih seperti yang seharusnya._

_Naruto mencabut kunainya dari otot lengan kirinya. Darah memercik-mercik keluar dari tempat itu, sebagian jatuh ke atas permukaan tanah, sebagian pada bidang terjal batu yang ia duduki, dan sebagian lagi bergabung mengkamuflase lengan kirinya dengan darahnya yang lain. Mata Naruto kosong._

_Ketika ia mencoba untuk menusukkan kunainya lagi, ke arah pundak yang dekat dengan lehernya, tangan kanannya itu dicekal oleh seseorang. Kedua mata Naruto tersentak sedikit. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang yang menahan tangannya itu, dan mendapati Naori yang berdiri di kemiringan batu yang ia duduki, dan menatapnya dengan datar._

"_Kau … kenapa?"_

_Naruto bisu. Kedua matanya yang kosong mengunci ekspresi datar Naori, yang tampak mencoba menyembunyikan ketakutan. Tangannya yang meski ditahan oleh Naori, tetap coba ia gerakkan untuk bisa digunakannya menusukkan kunai itu ke bahunya._

_Naori mengerutkan ekspresinya. Tangan kanannya yang ia gunakan untuk menyekal tangan Naruto itu bergetar, karena ia gunakan sekuat mungkin untuk menahan tangan Naruto itu. Ia pun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dengan tangannya itu, Naori memelintir pergelangan tangan Naruto. Membuat kunai itu terlepas dari genggaman Naruto, kemudian jatuh ke permukaan tanah._

_Naruto tersentak ketika kunainya lepas dari genggaman tangannya. Ia menunduk ke bawah, untuk melihat kunainya yang telah tergeletak di permukaan tanah itu. Naruto hanya menaikkan sedikit sebelah alisnya. Kemudian ia kembali menoleh ke arah Naori yang masih menyekal tangannya._

_Pandangan Naruto kembali mengunci ekspresi wajah Naori tidak jauh berbeda dari yang tadi ia lihat. Kedua bola matanya yang semula kehilangan warnanya, pelan-pelan memperlihatkan corak hijau kusam._

_Naruto terperanjat. Seolah-olah baru menyadari ada seseorang di hadapannya yang sedang menyekal tangan kanannya. Bola matanya bergerak naik-turun, bolak-balik memperhatikan wajah Naori, serta tangannya yang dicekal itu._

"_Kenapa …"_

_Pandangan Naruto berhenti di ekspresi Naori yang menatapnya lemah, dengan kedua matanya yang terbelalak lebar._

"… _kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri?"_

_Setelah mendengar pertanyaan Naori kepadanya, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya._

"_Menyakiti diri sendiri?"_

_Suara khas anak-anak Naruto yang parau, bak terdengar bagai bilah-bilah belati yang menyayat pendengaran Naori. Sontak ekspresinya semakin menyendu._

"_Lenganmu, ada apa?"_

_Naruto semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Ia beralih menatap tangannya yang masih dicekal oleh Naori. Kemudian kembali memandang ke arah Naori._

"_Tidak ada apa-apa."_

_Naori menghembuskan napas yang sayup-sayup. Ia melepas cengkramannya pada tangan Naruto, kemudian duduk melipat kedua kakinya di sisi Naruto._

"_L-lengan kirimu."_

_Naruto membawa pandangan dengan penasaran menuju tangan kirinya yang terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya. Setelah melihat ada apa dengan tangan kirinya, ia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya._

"_Ooh …"_

_Ia kembali mengalihkan direksinya ke arah Naori. Wajahnya mendadak riang, senyumnya merekah. Tidak menunjukkan penderitaan dari sari-sari ekspresi yang ia utarakan._

"… _ini tidak aneh, kok."_

_Naori tersentak mendengar pernyataan Naruto, yang dikatakanya dengan raut ceria seperti itu. 'tidak … aneh?'_

"_Aa—"_

_Baru hendak memerotes, suaranya langsung tercekat karena melihat perubahan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto; kesakitan. Naruto tiba-tiba merintih-rintih, dengan tangan kanan yang mencoba menyemat lengan kirinya itu._

_Ketika baru sedikit saja telapak tangan kanannya menyentuh lengan kiri atasnya itu, Naruto lansung terlonjak dan dengan sekejap menjauhi tangan kanannya._

_Naori sontak kembali menunjukkan keterkejutannya. Ia baru saja sedikit mencodongkan dirinya ke arah Naruto, ketika mulutnya yang terbuka hendak bertanya, ditahan oleh telapak tangan Naruto yang berlumur darah, yang menghadap wajahnya._

"_Tidak apa-apa,"_

_Naori menaikan sedikit kepalanya, untuk melihat wajah Naruto yang menampilkan senyum rekah, dengan kedua kelopak yang tertutup bergetar, serta wajah yang pucat pasi. Naori memandang datar ke arah Naruto. Ia mulai tak mempercayai senyum itu._

"_Ini tidak sakit."_

_Naori mencengkram kedua tangannya yang berada di atas masing-masing pahanya sekuat yang ia bisa. Pandangannya menajam ke arah Naruto._

"_Tidak mungkin."_

"_Hm?" Naruto membuka matanya untuk memandang Naori, yang sedang mendelik kepadanya._

"_Kau pasti bohong. Aku tahu, itu …"_

_Naori menurunkan pandangannya ke arah tangan kiri Naruto yang terkulai, dan kelopak matanya menurun, sharingan-nya meredup. Ia merasa seperti ada beberapa jarum tak kasat mata, yang menghujam indra penglihatannya ketika melihat lengan kiri Naruto yang berlumuran darah._

"… _pasti sangat sakit."_

* * *

Iwagakure, secara harfiah berarti "Desa tersembunyi di bebatuan" adalah desa tersembunyi di negara tanah. Sebagai salah satu dari lima negara besar shinobi, Iwagakure memiliki seorang kage sebagai pemimpinnya yang dikenal sebagai Tsuchikage, yang saat ini menjabat adalah Onoki.

Iwagakure terkenal dengan prilaku shinobi-shinobinya yang sekeras batu. Sekali saja pemimpin mereka memberikan perintah, maka akan mereka laksanakan, bahkan jika itu berimbaskan kematian. Tanpa ragu.

Pegunungan berbatu yang mengelilingi desa dan negara memberikan sebuah benteng alami. Keuntungan desa dari posisi yang menguntungkan ini dan sebagai kebanggaan mereka sebagai pertahanan mereka yang kuat.

Iwagakure berada di antara pegunungan yang terdiri dari beberapa air terjun kecil yang sempit, dan bangunan-bangunan yang terdiri dari bebatuan besar dan kecil; terbentuk dari yang paling besar, formasi batu ditinggikan hingga menjadi struktur seperti menara. Banyak bangunan-bangunan berada di tebing yang terhubungan dengan jaringan jembatan.

Iwagakure didirikan oleh Tsuchikage pertama. Pada suatu saat, Hokage pertama, Hashirama, membagikan bijuu ke lima negara besar shinobi sebagai penawaran damai untuk memastikan keseimbangan desa. Ketika Uchiha Madara masih seorang shinobi Konoha, ia mendekati Mu dan Onoki. Di mana ia memberitahu bahwa walaupun aliansi Iwa telah terjalin dengan Konoha, desanya tetaplah memiliki kekuatan dominan. Dan dari hal itu, mereka harus mematuhi Konoha. Setelah itu, Madara bertarung dan mengalahkan mereka.

Suatu saat di masa lalu, karena permusuhan besar Mizukage kedua dengan Tsuchikage kedua, kedua orang ini akhirnya saling membunuh di konfrontasi terakhir.

Iwagakure memiliki 2 ekor bijuu, yaitu Yonbi dan Gobi. jinchuuriki dari kedua ekor bijuu ini adalah, Roshi dan Han. Ketika perang dunia shinobi kedua, Iwagakure memainkan peran kecil, yang nantinya akan menjadi perkembangan mereka dalam mengguyuri konfrontasi perang dunia shinobi yang ketiga.

Beberapa tahun lalu, Tsuchikage dikenal sebagai pengguna taktik licik untuk memenangkan perlawanan mereka terhadap musuh mereka. Hal ini termasuk mempertahankan kekuatan militer yang kuat di masa damai, dengan sering mempekerjakan Akatsuki secara diam-diam untuk bertarung ketika ada perselisihan yang mereka hadapi. Taktik lainnya termasuk mengkhianati sekutu mereka, saat tujuan mereka telah tercapai untuk mendapat harta rampasan dari sekutu mereka itu.

Iwagakure diketahui juga telah mencoba menghancurkan Konoha berkali-kali di masa lalu. Mereka menggunakan berbagai macam aset seperti klan-klan sohoran mereka, atau yang lainnya, untuk menyerang Konoha. Sayangnya, mereka tidak pernah berhasil untuk menyetuh, barang sejengkal pun ke wilayah Konoha.

Anbu meijin, adalah kelompok anbu khusus yang dimiliki Konoha, yang memegang peranan penting dalam semua kegagalan-kegagalan Iwa yang mencoba menghancurkan Konoha. Semenjak anbu meijin dibentuk, Naruto, Naori, Shisui serta Itachi tidak pernah berhenti berkeliaran di sepanjang dunia shinobi untuk membuat piasan yang dapat melindungi desa mereka.

Karena mereka tahu, setelah perang dunia shinobi ketiga berakhir, Konoha adalah desa ninja yang paling banyak memiliki musuh, yang ingin membalaskan dendam kepada desa itu. Tidak hanya kapasitas desa ninja dalam negara-negara bagian, wilayah independen yang memiliki kemampuan khusus pun, juga mencoba meruap kesempatan untuk menyelisihi Konoha.

Oleh karena itu, bahkan kadang tanpa surat perintah khusus dari Hokage, anbu meijin beredar di seantero dunia shinobi, untuk membentengi Konoha. Semua negara telah mereka jejaki, bahkan yang tak mereka ketahui wilayahnya. Namun, meski banyak sekali wilayah yang mereka datangi, pengaruh yang mereka lakukan, tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang mereka, sekecil apapun. Hanya petinggi-petinggi Konoha, dan orang-orang khusus lah yang mengetahui sesuatu tentang mereka.

Anbu meijin laiknya tangan-tangan tersendiri bagi Konoha, untuk menjamahi macam-macam daerah di muka bumi shinobi. Tidak ada yang benar-benar mengetahui secara utuh tentang mereka, selain mereka itu sendiri. Merekalah sayap-sayap pelindung, yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh yang dilindungi mereka.

Namun, setelah banyak tahun berlalu, akhirnya Konoha kehilangan tangan-tangan penangkup itu, hingga tersisa hanya sepasang tangan dari tangan-tangan penangkup mereka. Naruto sebagai satu-satunya yang tersisa, yang masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi tangan penangkup Konoha, menjalankan tugasnya sebagai benteng khusus Konoha seorang diri.

Tanpa sadar, membuat dirinya kehilangan naungannya sendiri. Atau bahkan, sejak dulu Naruto memang tidak memiliki naungan. Seseorang yang tak mengetahui tentang dirinya sendiri, memangnya pantas untuk mendapatkan naungan?

Alasan Naruto melindungi Konoha itu sederhana saja. Hanya karena sahabat-sahabatnya, demi menyelematkan harapan-harapan para rekannya yang telah gugur, terutama, untuk Naori. Meski tidak memiliki keuntungan sedikitpun, Naruto merelakan kemampuannya untuk melindungi kehidupan-kehidupan yang dicintai oleh rekan-rekannya terdahulu. Ia yang tak memiliki keinginan, memang sepantasnya begitu, kan?

* * *

Naruto mengalirkan cakhra-nya yang cukup banyak, menuju kedua matanya. Membuat kedua bola mata sharingan-nya menyala terang dan berputar pelan, di balik suasana petang di sekitarannya.

Ia menatap dengan intens sejumlah besar air deras yang jatuh tepat di hadapannya. Dari mata biasa, di balik air yang terjun itu tidak akan terlihat apa-apa selain air yang jatuh dengan deras itu sendiri. Namun, dari mata Naruto tidak. Dengan sharingan, penglihatan Naruto dapat menembus dengan cukup jelas kepada apa yang di balik air terjun di hadapannya itu.

Bola mata sharingan itu bergerak ke berbagai sisi secara bergantian dengan cermat. Naruto tampak sedang mencari-cari, atau menerka-nerka dari pandangannya kepada sesuatu di seberang air terjun itu.

Setelah beberapa saat seperti mengamati, Naruto meluruskan pandangannya ke arah medio air terjun di hadapannya. Ekspresinya datar. Kemudian, ia melangkah lari ke air terjun itu sedikit, setelah itu melompat. Sebelum dirinya tertampar air terjun yang akan membawanya jatuh itu, ada akar-akar api yang menjalar di lehernya, yang muncul dari balik pakaiannya.

Tubuh Naruto terhempas keras oleh air terjun itu, yang membuatnya tenggelam mengikuti arus jatuh dari air itu. volume-volume yang hingga terkecil dari air terjun yang menenggelamkan Naruto, bak mencabik-cabik tubuh Naruto tanpa ampun dengan terjangannya.

**.**


End file.
